


True love never dies

by Feenaa



Series: True love never dies [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Drama, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Harry and his daughter, Hidding pain, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Conditions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce, Sick Harry, True Love, i love drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa
Summary: Harry knows how to hide his pain from his daughter, from Louis,But what happens when it's too much, when he changes him mind and decide to win what he lost back





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language guys,  
> Hope you like this new story, it's full of drama cause I love drama I don't know :),
> 
> Thanks for reading and care to know what do you think so I can go on,  
> Love you all and love your supports,

It was still early morning, seven in the morning, Harry was in his kitchen making the breakfast, drinking his morning coffee, he was making pancakes, and there was also cookies, waffles, he looked at his finished work proudly,

He always loves to make all these types when ‘Ella’ comes to spend the night with him, he loves when she sleeps with him, holding him, giving him all the safety he needs, but he always felt three days were never enough for him, but that was the deal , and that actually was the best for him, he can’t have her for more that this, he just can’t,

 

Ever since the divorce, and Harry didn’t fight for, ‘ Ella’, he wanted to, but he couldn’t, and Louis won the Sue and she was spending with him all her times and Harry only have her three days a month, and they share the occasions, and holidays,

 

Harry didn’t mind that, ut he misses her so much, Louis was generous enough to let him see her anytime he wants, spend the whole day too, but at the evening she has to be with Louis, her papa,

 

Harry was okay with that, he knows how much Louis loves his daughter, he breathes his daughter, he knew taking her form Louis will destroy him, he didn’t know that was the right decision he made that night, and according to now, it’s the best for the three of them,

 

“ good morning daddy.. “ said his almost six years old girl,

He turned to her smiling wide “ good morning sunshine “, 

He lefted her up giving her a big kiss on her cheeks and put her on her seat,

“ have you slept well? “, 

She nodded smiling, he looked at those beautiful blue eyes, just like her father’s,

Then he looked at the plates in front of him, he made her a good meal, fruit, milk, everything 

“ I made you everything you like.. “, 

She was also looking at the plates “ oh daddy, I love you”, 

She started to put in her plate some pancakes and waffle

“ you are doing the best pancakes ever.. “, 

 

He smiled at her watching her eat, she looked a little sad and he knows why

“ what’s the matter? “, 

She put her fork down, and took a sip of her milk, then she put the glass back and looked at him 

“ can I stay for one more day? daddy please? ”, 

He smiled softly at her, and his heart hurt “ you know baby we can’t do that, papa will be sad you know how much he misses you”, 

She nodded “ but he has Ethan, but you are alone daddy, let me stay to take care of you, you get sick a lot and there is no one to watch over you”, 

He smiled at her sincere attitude, then he gave her a tight hug and a kiss 

“ you know what, I promise you to spend some good time together next week, besides your birthday is in three days, we will meet again soon”, 

She huffed, and hugged him again “ I love you daddy.. “, 

He hugged her too whispering I love you in her ears, 

 

In the car. driving Harry, sitting beside him Ella looking at the roads

“ daddy, can I ask you something? “, 

He nodded focusing on the road“ anything.. “, 

She looked at him “ papa and Ethan are going to the sea next month, can you come with us.. “, 

 

he looked at her, he didn’t know that, the deal was if she was going to travel with Louis anywhere, he had to know. somehow he always wanted to say goodbye before she travels, 

He tried to smile “ I will see about that with papa.. “, 

“ but I want you to come, remember we used to have much fun together, papa hates the water it was always you who swim with me the whole day. “, 

He again nodded smiling “ yes papa hates water “, 

She giggled “ he does, so are you coming? “, 

Harry sighed “ I will talk to papa about it”, 

She nodded, and then she remained silent, and he knew she was drifted away in memories where they used to go to the have fun in the water while Louis only stayed dry watching them ready for any help, 

Harry parked the car, and once they got out of the car, he saw Louis waiting at the entrance of the house, when Ella saw him, she ran towards him hugging tightly, 

He smiled at that, he loves how his daughter loves them both equally even after what happened.   
He held her bag and walked towards Louis who just put his daughter down, 

Harry was looking at her “ be good girl till I see you next time, I don’t want you to upset your papa.. “, 

She nodded and then she hugged his leg tightly, and she moved inside, 

Louis looked at harry who gave him her bag

Harry took two steps away, ever since the divorce they barely talk, 

“ Harry.. “Louis sighed, 

Harry stopped and looked at him,

“ her birthdays is next Tuesday. “ Louis started 

“ I know, we talked about that all the last night”, 

Louis smiled “ okay, don’t be late, it starts at 5 sharp, please, please don’t be late.. “, 

Harry smiled “ when I was ever late? “,, 

Louis smiled too “ fine, only reminding you “, 

He nodded, then he saw a man coming out of the door, and he stopped and looked at him smirking 

“ good morning harry “ the man said, 

Harry tried his best to smile, but it didn’t happen “ good morning Ethan”, 

“ how are you today? “,

Harry nodded “ yeah just fine..”, 

Then Ethan hugged Louis and gave him a kiss on his mouth, he was teasing Harry and Harry knew it, and it bothered him every time. although Louis and Ethan were together ever since the divorce two years now, but harry always hates to see them together. he hates Ethan full stop. 

He watched them hugging, kissing, and then Ethan left them getting to his car, smirking at Harry, who only smiled at him. 

Louis looked at Harry shyly, trying to avoid the eye contact, but Harry was looking at him deeply, he then sighed and walked to his car too

“ see you later Louis.. “, 

Louis only nodded, and watched Harry till he left his doorway, and disappeared, 

 

He does not love him anymore, he loves Ethan, he loves Ethan very much, but there is something moves in his heart every time he sees Harry. he tries so hard to fight himself from not hugging him tightly, feeling him close. he loves Ethan, but when he is with Harry, he feels save, even if they are divorced now, even if it was Harry’s fault, but still he feels comfortable when he is with Harry, and he knows how it hurt harry when Ethan acts this way around him. he sees the pain in Harry’s eyes, but there is nothing he can do, it was Harry’s fault, only Harry’s, 

 

In Harry’s bakery, he was at his kitchen while Niall his partner was outside, Harry was pacing the kitchen talking was on the phone, 

“ yeah, I know, but can we make it Wednesday... I can’t, my daughters birthday is in Tuesday.. “, 

He then nodded “ yes, first thing in the morning, thank you Doctor, bye”, 

He hanged up, put the phone on the table in front of him sighing deeply, 

“ you can’t do this again.. “ someone said, Harry startled at the start, he looked at Zayn and then he smiled, 

“ my doctor just said I can”, 

Zayn getting closer “ your doctor does not live with you and see how bad you are”, 

“ you are not living with me..”, he said smiling, 

Zayn huffed “ Harry , you have to stop doing that, you have to tell them”, 

“ no..” his smile faded, 

“ yes, because they will know eventually “, 

He nodded “ fine, but not now”, 

“ when? “

Harry looked at him, Zayn sighed “ you need them Harry, more than anything ”, 

He shook his head “ I can’t do this to them, he is happy Zayn, he is finally happy and he got over what happened. if I told him he will be stuck with me"

 

“ this is his choice to take, don’t decide for him. they deserve to know, you deserve to spend more time with your daughter Harry, you know that, she will be mad when she knows she had the opportunity but you didn’t give it to her”, 

 

Harry sighed “ I will ruin their lives, I can’t do that”, 

“ maybe not, you are her father, she loves you, Louis loves you”, 

“ he has Ethan”, 

“ screw him”, 

Harry huffed “ Zayn please, we talked about this.. “, 

Zayn stopped talking, he looked at him softly “ i hate to see you like this Harry, please think about it “, 

“ think about what exactly Zayn.. I am not doing it and it’s over. they had enough from me, I put them in hell for long time”, 

“ what are you talking about, this divorce isn’t your fault.. “, 

Harry chuckled sarcasticly “ then whose fault is it, Louis? Ella? “, 

“ no one's fault, it was a mistake and you fell for it “, 

“ i cheated.. “ he said looking down, 

“ one time, and your mind was absent, you were fucking drunk and seduced. “, 

Harry yelled “ it’s still cheating,, “, 

Zayn “ anyone at your place would do this, you were drunk Harry.. She used you”, 

“ then it’s my fault”, 

Zayn sighed “ it’s a mistake Harry, it could happen to anyone of us.. “, 

“ no You will never cheat on Gigi, he will never do this to me”, 

Zayn “ he would, if it happened to him he will cheat... God“, 

Harry stopped talking, he looked down, Zayn looked at him “ I am worried about you Harry, I Just need you to be okay”, 

 

“ I am okay Zayn, I am okay till now. as long as they are fine I am fine.. “, 

 

Zayn sighed “ you are not telling them? “, 

Harry shook his head “ and you will promise me you won’t “, 

“ I promised.. “, 

“ promise me again. “, 

Zayn sighed he looked down “ okay I promise.. “, 

Harry smiled “ good”, 

He took a deep breath, looking around him then 

“ Ella’s birthday next Tuesday.. “, 

Zayn nodded “ I know, Louis called me and Gigi”, 

Harry nodded smiling “ I can’t believe she is turning six already.. “, 

Zayn smiled back “ yeah I still remember the day she was born, the first day you two took her from her surrogate mother, it is like what? yesterday? “, 

 

Harry smiling at the memories “ I remember Louis had to travel three days outside the town leaving me alone with her, she was fifteen days old”, 

Zayn laughing “ you refused every possible help”, 

 

He nodded “ and when Louis came back I slept for a whole day not aware of the surroundings”, 

 

Zayn nodded “ yeah, you didn’t sleep for an hour while he was away, you were so scared to leave her and sleep, you are a good father Harry”, 

 

Harry nodded, and said nothing, he missed those days where they were all together, the three of them sharing the same home, sometimes the same bed, 

Niall entered looking extremely angry, Zayn and Harry looked at him, 

 

“ are you alright? “ Zayn asked, 

 

“ no I am not alright” Niall snapped, then he looked at Harry “ someone is asking for you outside “, 

 

Harry nodded without a word, and he moved outside, 

 

At the birthday party, 

 

Ella was wearing a fascinating white dress she bought with Louis two days ago, he was brushing her hair, while she was looking at the clock, 

 

Louis saw her and he smiled “ he will be here, don’t worry” he said, 

 

 

Louis finished his work and took a moment admiring it, he got better he thinks, 

“ why love? “, 

She looked at him ignoring her hair “ I think daddy is sick”, 

Louis looked at her, she was talking seriously, she was really worried “ why? “, 

“ it’s his voice papa, when I called him last night his voice was tired “, 

Louis tried to smile “ he is okay, if he is sick papa will know”, 

The door bell rang, “ here he is.. “, 

She was excited and she ran outside, Louis now was worried, he knew there was something with Harry, he wasn’t looking healthy lately, he lost a lot of weight, and he was always sick, 

 

He moved outside to the door, but it wasn’t Harry, it was Gigi kissing her, and then there was Zayn. Ella was asking him about her father, 

 

For a second Zayn was pale, he looked at Louis 

“ he hasn’t come yet? “, 

Louis only shook his head, then Zayn fished his phone from his pocket and walked outside at the garden, Louis was still watching him and he made a mental note, okay he needs to have a talk with Zayn,  
.  
Gigi looking at Ella “ look at you, you look so so pretty”, 

Ella smiled “ thank you, I wanna be like you.. “she smiled wider so as Ella and Gigi hugged her again. the door was rung again, and when Louis opened hastily hoping it was Harry, but it wasn’t, they were Ella’s friend, 

After the whole kids were at the garden, still no sign of Harry, Zayn was getting nervous, talking nervously to Niall across the garden, 

 

Louis walked to where Gigi was standing with some of Ella’s friend mother, 

 

“ can we talk? “, 

Gigi nodded leaving the parent and walked few steps with him, 

“ what is happening? “, 

Gigi “ what do you mean? “, 

“ where is Harry and why is Zayn that nervous? “, 

She looked at Zayn, he was nervous, she only shrugged

“ there is nothing wrong, I am sure Harry will be here in any minute.. “, 

Louis was getting angry “ I told him five, it’s almost seven”, 

Gigi “ he is coming, he won’t miss his daughter birthday Lou... “, 

“ daddy. .” 

They heard Ella yelling, and when Louis looked there was Harry hugging her tightly as usual, she was smiling fondly, she only smile that way to Harry, sometimes Louis was getting jealous, 

 

When he looked at Harry, he felt worried, Harry was pale, he was sick. Louis knows how his ex husband look when he is sick, 

 

Harry was looking at Louis through the people, and when he saw him, he rushed towards him

” I am so sorry Louis, I didn’t mean to be late”., 

Louis only nodded. Harry was running fever, although they didn’t touch, but he felt hotness coming from Harry’s direction, he was even sweaty,

 

Louis stopped himself from staring and moved inside to bring the cake,  
His mind was racing, this wasn’t the first time Harry looks sick this way. his daughter told him her father was sick, and the way Zayn acted made him more concerned, 

 

When he put the cake out where the kids were gathering, he saw Zayn and Harry almost fighting, but when Harry saw Louis, he walked towards him leaving Zayn huffing frustrated, 

 

Harry took his daughter hand and they all gathered around the cake, they sang happy birthday, and they all together blew the candle off, 

 

And when they took poses for the photos, where Louis and Harry both were hugging Ella giving her a kiss, there where Harry looked more pale, he felt him breathing loudly, and he knew he was dizzy, 

 

he kept his mouth shut, Ethan came to take some photos and broke the contact between them anyway , 

 

at the end of the day, Louis was walking in the almost empty house where everyone went home, except for Harry, Niall, Zayn and Gigi, and of course Ethan, when he entered the kitchen, he saw Gigi and Zayn talking, and drinking, 

 

Gigi looked at him “ have she slept? “, 

He nodded “ she is with Harry, he is telling her a bed time story “, 

Zayn and Gigi stood up “ we have to go” Gigi said, 

Zayn looking at Louis “ it was a lovely birthday”, 

Louis nodded smiling, he still needs to talk to Zayn about Harry, but he also doesn’t need Ethan involved,  
Zayn calling “ we are leaving Niall”, 

Niall showed up with a phone on his hand from the back garden 

“ where is Harry? “, 

Louis “putting Ella on bed”, 

 

Niall nodded looking more nervous now “ okay, let’s go”, 

They all said goodbye and left, Louis was grateful and happy for their friends, although Harry and him was divorced, their friends stayed, never pick sides, 

 

He went to the living room where Ethan was sitting watching the TV drinking, 

 

When he saw Louis he turned the TV off, and Louis sat beside him, and damn he was exhausted, 

 

Ethan smiling at him “ well done papa, it was an amazing birthday “, 

Louis smiles “ yeah she liked it”, 

Ethan “ I liked it too, good job”, 

Louis smiling at him “ I had some help”, 

Ethan waving his hand “ oh come on, I did nothing”, 

Louis “ thanks babe” then he gave him a lip kiss, 

Ethan sighing “ so, have you told him yet? “, 

 

Louis shook his head “ he is putting Ella on bed, and I don’t think he will say no, he loves spending time with Ella but I think he is sick ”, 

 

Ethan shrugged “ no I don’t think so, you know Harry, he might say no with no reason”, 

Louis shook his head “ no he loves Ella, I will go and tell him now”, 

 

Ethan nodded and Louis left to Ella’s room, 

When he entered Ella’s room, he saw them both sleeping hugging, Louis’s heart melted at that, he took steps closer, he knows Harry must leave, he can’t let him stay, 

 

He shook him slightly, and Harry opened his eyes, it was red, Louis looked at him worriedly, 

 

Harry looked around him, he saw Ella lying beside him and then he looked at Louis 

“ I am sorry.. “, 

He kissed his daughter, and he stood up, maybe too fast cause he almost fall, but Louis helped him, 

Harry was closing his eyes, he was dizzy, he waited till the dizziness spell finished, and he opened his eyes again, Louis was still supporting him, he was looking at him with concerns, 

 

Harry nodded moving his hand away “ I am okay “, 

Louis nodded leaving his hand, he wasn’t okay,  
Harry took his phone and keys from the nightstand, took his shoes, and he started to walk, but he leaned again at the wall, and fuck, 

 

Louis was watching him, and when they were outside the room, Louis closed the room beside him, and walked by Harry,

 

Harry was definitely not okay, he was silent, breathing loudly, and no not his asthma, Louis knows how his asthma works and its nothing like this, 

 

Harry sat on the nearby chair to wear his shoes, and Louis couldn’t take it, 

“ are you okay? “, 

Harry didn’t look at him “ I am fine”,

 

Louis bit his lower lip, he is lying he can tell, 

“ your daughter is worried about you”, 

 

And there where Harry looked at him frowning

“ why? “, 

“ she says you look sick”

“ I am okay”, 

“ you are sick Harry, you are burning up. what is wrong with you”, 

Harry stood up, and then he looked at Louis “ no I am fine, I am sorry I just stood up very fast that’s why I got dizzy, but I am fine”, 

Louis only had to nod, Harry was leaving when he called him, and Harry stopped without looking at him, 

 

“ our anniversary is next Thursday “, 

Harry frowned and turned his face to louis and Louis knew Harry is not gonna like it, 

 

“ Ethan and I were thinking to spend the day together, so Ella is staying with you “, 

Harry “ this Thursday? “, 

Louis nodding, Harry sighed then he looked down

“ I can’t “, 

“ excuse me? “, 

Harry looked at Louis, Louis was getting angry “ I can’t, I have other appointments “, 

“ the fuck other appointments “,. 

Harry so calm “ I am sorry Louis, any other day but not Thursday”, 

 

Louis was shouting now “ do you even listen to yourself, I am telling you I have my anniversary next Thursday “, 

 

Harry pressing on his temples with his palms “ I am hearing you, stop yelling ”,, 

 

Louis shook his head in disbelief “ unbelievable, I thought she really matters to you, you didn’t even fight for her, three days are enough for you? maybe you don’t deserve those days too”. 

 

Then Ethan showed up, and he stood behind Louis back, 

Harry looked at them both, and he then looked down

 

“ I am sorry, I can’t “, 

 

Then he was leaving, but Louis was following him 

“ I can’t believe you Harry Styles, you are fucking selfish human being, you don’t deserve to be a father”, 

Harry was listening to Louis insulting him, trying to focus not to fall, okay Louis was angry, and he got all the right to be angry,  
.  
“this is the first time I am asking you for a favour, I don’t know where my head was, asking you? You?! ”, he chuckled sarcastically, 

Harry stopped in front of his car, then he looked at Louis

 

“I am sorry “, 

 

But Louis froze, something in Harry’s voice was wrong, he was broken, he was not crying, but he was broken, Harry never was like this before, 

Louis looked at Harry’s eyes, and he saw pain, different kind of pain, he knew Harry since they were fourteen, and this was something new. Louis was helpless, he stopped talking, watched Harry getting inside his car, with his shaky hands he put them on the steering wheel, he rested his head on it for a second, Louis was still watching, 

 

Harry started the car, and he drove away hating his life that it took that turn, where he had to watch the love of his life celebrating his anniversary with someone else, where he had to let the people he love slip away before his eyes while he stays helplessly watching, 

 

Harry now can cry, and he did, cause he never imagined his life will take that shift, will turn into this shit,


	2. Chapter 2

Louis didn’t talk to Harry for the next two days, and Harry didn’t even call his daughter on the phone wishing her goodnight as usual, he just sent her a text message on Louis’s phone which was driving Louis insane,

Louis had to cancel his anniversary with Ethan, he was angry at Harry for not letting his girl stay with him, and he was shy to ask it from Zayn and Gigi, so they decided to postpone the celebration for other convenient time,

Louis promised Ella to bring her the muffin her father bake from his bakery, so it was late when he passed by Harry’s bakery, he didn’t except to meet Harry there, he was sure he was somewhere hooking with someone,

When he opened the door, the place was empty, but he heard Niall was on the phone, Niall did not noticed him, so Louis heard what he was saying,

 

“ okay, I will, I will go to see how he is doing, I know how he looks after the sessions “, 

What was he talking about, about whom,

“ fine Zayn, I will go in about an hour, don’t worry he must be sleeping now, you know Harry”, 

So they were talking about Harry now, Then Niall noticed Louis, Louis smiled at his face, but Niall turned into pale as a sheet,

“ fine, Zayn I will call you later” then he hanged up, looking at Louis, 

“ Louis what brings you here? “ he was nervous,

Louis smiled pretending to ignore “ I am bringing Ella some muffin.. “, 

Niall smiled and headed to bring the muffin “ the regular? “, 

Louis nodded and he was following Niall,

“ so Harry is not here? “, 

 

Okay let’s ask and see how Niall will lie, evil Louis,

 

Niall hesitated for a second, putting the muffins in the bag

“ no, it’s Thursday, he left early”, 

Louis nodded “ yeah, of course, he was here earlier? “, 

Niall nodded avoiding meeting Louis eyes 

“ sure”, 

Louis nodding still looking at Niall “ he told me he has an important appointment tonight”, 

Niall presses his mouth shut “ well, I don’t know Louis, I am not watching him” he was nervous to the edge,it was another lie, and Niall is the worst man on earth when it comes to lying, 

Louis frowned “ I was just wondering where he is that’s all”, 

 

Niall gave him the bag “ I don’t know where he is.. “, 

lies, 

 

Louis took the bag, and decided not to press on it, he will see for himself, he hates to live in dark and lately harry and his friends decided to put him in that place,

He was banging against Harry’s door, he knew Harry was inside, his car was parking down the building, Harry was inside,

He banged the door again yelling this time 

“ open the fucking door Harry I know you are in here.. “, 

 

And finally, the door was opened, and there standing Harry, looking pale, shocked, and nervous at Louis  
Louis almost pushed him and entered the house 

“ where the hell have you been, is there anyone with you? “, 

He was looking around waiting for some lady to come out from any room, but no one showed up,

Harry was watching Louis leaning on the wall, Louis looked at him finally 

“ where have you been? “, 

Harry finally answered “ sleeping.. “, 

Louis watched him upside down, yes he looked like he was sleeping,

“ why are you here Louis, is Ella okay? “, 

Harry asked still leaning on the wall, and Louis noticed how pale he was, he was weak and he could barely support his weight,

“ we are fine.. “ Louis said feeling a little guilty,

Harry nodded, he was trying to stay stand, he was trying hard not to collapse,

Louis “ why are you lying? “, 

Harry looked at him confused, Louis 

“ you said you have appointments but obviously you had nothing at all, you were at the bakery this morning , and now you are home sleeping “, 

Harry nodded again, he took a deep breath 

“ it was cancelled “, 

 

Louis getting angry “ cancelled? Really? “, 

 

Harry again nodded, he can’t talk, 

 

“And you didn’t care to call and tell me, I cancelled my big day Harry, because you were selfish enough not to take care of your daughter, by the way she didn’t stop asking about you last night, but you are busy doing nothing “, 

 

Harry didn’t talk, he was looking down, he can’t do it tonight, he just had him chemo session last night and it knocked him down harshly, 

 

Louis waited for any answer, any defence, but he got nothing, he shook his head in disbelief

“ that was stupid, I shouldn’t let you in her life, you will disappoint her over and over again”, 

And now Harry looked at him shockingly, Louis will never do this, but he was angry, and he wanted Harry to say anything,

 

Louis looked at him angrily “ you won’t see her again”, 

 

He was leaving, but Harry whispered his name, no he can’t do this, he can’t keep him away from his daughter, she was the only thing that was keeping him together,

 

Louis looked at Harry “ please don’t.. “ Harry whispered weakly,

 

But Louis felt there was something wrong, Harry left the wall that was supporting him, he took two steps towards him, he swallowed his pain 

“ don’t do this, please I am sorry “, 

 

Louis was terribly shocked, why he looks this weak,

“ Harry I.. Are you okay? “, 

He wasn’t okay, because Harry almost collapsed, but Louis could ran and prevent him from hitting the floor hard,

“ what the hell Harry, are you sick? “, 

Harry slowly nodded, Louis put his palm on his forehead 

“ fuck Harry, you are burning up again, what is wrong with you”, 

 

“ can you.. Put me on bed? “,  
Harry asked him trying to stand still,

Louis supported Harry by wrapping his hand around his waist, and he can’t believe how much weight Harry had lost, he put him on his bed, and he saw a lot of drug bottles at the nightstand, a bucket under the bed, shit was Harry throwing up, he helped Harry Lying on the bed, tucked him under his duvet, Harry was already closing his eyes, Louis again put his hand on his forehead

 

“ Harry tell me what to do? “ Louis said worriedly,

 

Harry tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t, he will throw up, he threw up over twenty times since his last session, his body cannot afford doing it again,

 

He was fading away, all he wanted was to sleep, but he wanted to reassure Louis, he knew he was worried,  
Finally he opened his eyes, Louis was looking at him nervously, he tried to smile 

“ what is going in? Do you need a doctor? I can call Liam? “, 

 

Harry shook his head slowly “ I have the flu”, 

 

Louis “ it’s not the flu Harry, I have seen you before with flu, this is serious, have you seen a doctor? “, 

 

Harry nodded, and he closed his eyes again “ I just need some sleep “, 

 

Louis looking at the drugs beside Harry on the nightstand, he chewed his lips trying to calm down, he can’t leave Harry this way, he can’t also stay with him, what about Ethan and Ella, they will be worried about him, and he can’t tell Ethan he is staying with Harry, it will drive him crazy,

 

Then the door bell rang, Niall, Louis remembered him saying something about coming to check on Harry,

 

He looked at Harry, he was dead sleep, he didn’t even move a muscle,

 

Louis opened the door for Niall,

 

Next morning Harry opened his eyes, his head was bounding, and there was a dull pain behind his eyes, he was dizzy and he knew why, he hadn’t eaten anything two days ago, he slowly left his bed, and he walked outside to the kitchen, and there he saw Niall talking on the phone, once he saw Harry he hanged up,

 

Harry slowly sat on the table, and he looked at Niall confused

“ how did you get in here? “, 

 

Niall sighed and he walked towards Harry “ are you feeling better?”, 

 

Harry nodded “ yeah much better, what happened last night? “, 

Niall looking at Harry sadly “ you don’t remember, do you.. “, 

 

Harry was looking at Niall trying to remember, then his eyes went wide 

“ Louis? .. He was here? ”, 

 

Niall nodding sitting in front of him “ he was.. “

“ what happened? “, 

 

Niall “ I don’t know, when I came he was already here, you were sleeping as a dead body, he was literally losing his mind”, 

 

“ tell me you didn’t tell him”, 

 

Niall watching his weak friend, and he was getting angry, 

 

“ tell me Niall, you promised “, 

 

Niall finally huffed “ I did not, but he is freaking out, he is calling me every hour to make sure you are alright.. I don’t know what other lies do I have to tell him, I don’t even lie correctly, I am sure he is already has his own doubts”, 

 

Harry sighed rubbing his hair with his hands 

“ but you didn’t tell him”, 

 

“ I didn’t Harry”, 

 

Harry nodded, and then he smiled weakly 

“ thank you”, 

 

Niall nodded smiling too, but not his smile, no wide and full of happiness

“ anytime Hazza”, 

 

It was the next Weekend , when Louis was sitting at his living room reading some book early morning, Ella was still sleeping, and Ethan was at his house, he did not spend the night with him,

 

The door was knocked and Louis moved to open and it was Ethan looking at him smiling with a big bouquet of red roses, 

 

“ happy anniversary “ he said smiling wide, 

 

Louis looked at him confused, he knew how disappointed Ethan was when they cancelled their plans, but what was he thinking now, 

 

He took the roses, also smiling wide,

 

“ what are you doing here? “, 

 

Ethan acting shocked “ awch baby, that’s hurt”, 

 

Louis smiling “ I didn’t mean that, but seriously, what is going on here? “, 

 

Ethan getting closer “ we are having our anniversary today baby”,, 

 

Louis sighed “ baby, Ella is sleeping up there”, 

 

Ethan “ everything is taken care of, you just go, and get dressed”, 

 

Louis “ baby.. “, 

Ethan stopped him “ off you go.. . I promise everything will be okay”, 

 

Louis had to go, he had no choice, he will get dressed and see what is going on, when he was almost finished, he heard the door bell, okay Ethan called for help, it must be Gigi, or maybe Sophie, since Harry is still sick and still avoiding answering his phone calls, 

 

But when he went down stairs, and he entered the kitchen, he saw him there hugging his daughter, Harry,  
Louis looked at him confused, how, 

 

Harry looked at him putting Ella down, smiling his famous smile, 

 

“ I hope that you please forgive me for the other night, I am trying to make it up for you”, 

 

He looked between Ethan and Louis, 

 

Louis looked at him, he looked better than last time, at least he is not pale, and he can stand by himself

“ you are okay? “ Louis had to ask, 

 

Harry nodded “ I told you, it was just the flu, but I am fine and don’t worry about Ella, she will be fine”, 

 

Then he looked at Ella who was still holding his hand 

“ are you ready princess? “, 

 

She nodded, he smiled “ go and get your bag”, 

 

She ran back to her room, while Louis was watching, Harry got closer, almost whispered

 

“ I still remember how anniversaries end” then he winked at him, 

 

Louis was still watching Harry, he was still worried about him, 

 

Then Harry looked at him seriously “ please, I am sorry, don’t do what you said you will do”, 

 

Louis sighed, Harry remembers “ Harry.. I wasn’t, I was just angry I will never do this, you don’t have to do this if you are still sick”, 

 

Harry smiling “ I am not sick.. I am okay”, 

 

Then Ella showed up and she hugged her papa, he looked at her 

“ you knew about this? “, 

 

Ella smiling wide “ it was our secret”, 

 

Louis shocked “ was it? “, 

 

Ethan finally spoke “ it was Harry’s idea, and the three of us kept it as a secret”, 

 

Louis looked at harry who was looking down now, well that is progress, Harry letting Louis celebrate with Ethan, Ethan!! 

 

OK something is going on, 

 

Ella held her daddy’s hand, and Harry smiled at Louis

“ have a nice time Louis.. I will bring her tomorrow morning” Louis only nodded, because he didn’t know what else to do, 

 

The day went fine, Louis and Ethan had breakfast together, then they spent the day walking in streets, the they had dinner, and at the middle of it, it happened,  
Ethan was on his knee, holding a box in his hand, and no, was he proposing?, he was, in front of all these people who were eyeing them now, Louis didn’t know how he said yes yet, okay he loves him, but officially engaged is something completely different, and somehow he was thinking of Harry all the way home, he was thinking of harry when him and Ethan were home, he was thinking King of Harry when they were on the bed doing the dirty, he was thinking about harry when he was under the shower. 

 

At Harry’s place, Ella and Harry were on the bed, he was holding a bed time story book, reading to Ella, but suddenly she asked, 

 

“ daddy, will we ever be together again? “, 

 

Harry frowning looking at her “ what do you mean by we? “

she sighed “ us daddy, the three of us, like before “, 

 

He sighed losing the book “ we talked about this Ella”,

 

She nodded “ but can you fix this, I mean I know papa will forgive what ever you did, he loves you”, 

 

Harry smiled “ I love him too, but daddy hurt papa so much, and maybe it was hard for papa to forgive, plus he has Ethan, you love Ethan don’t you? “, 

 

She nodded “but I love you more, he is nothing like you, I can't let him replace you like papa did”, 

 

And it hurt, Louis did replaced him with Ethan, 

 

“ no one says you should replace me”, 

 

She hugged him tightly “ I think they are getting married”,, 

 

Harry’s heart skipped a beat, he looked at her 

“ think? “, 

 

She frowned “ no I heard him telling uncle Liam”., 

 

Harry asked “ you heard papa saying this? “, 

 

“ no I heard Ethan saying this, he said he will marry papa, and they will move to live at the states”, 

 

Harry was breathing fast “ what?! “, 

She hugged him “ but I don’t wanna go, and I don’t want to leave you or dad, why can’t you fix whatever between you so I don’t choose”, 

He hugged her tightly too “ okay, first of all, I am not leaving you”, 

 

That’s a lie Harry, 

 

“ and even if they married, it will be okay”, 

 

“ no” she cried now on his lap, 

 

“ shhh, it will be okay, because I will always be there”, 

 

She whispered “ promise? “

 

Harry’s heart ached “ I promise”, 

 

Another lie Harry Styles, 

 

She finally slept at his lap, and he didn’t want to let go, what I’d it was true, they will get married, and Louis will go away, take his daughter and go away, what if Harry died and they were away, what if he couldn’t say the last goodbye, what if he couldn't fix things again, he still loves Louis, he can't believe he might lose him that easy, and that was too much, he felt he was panicking, and he couldn’t breath, he had to leave the bed and he rushed to the bathroom, where he leaned against the wall and slid down, and somehow he found himself crying, and he got mad at himself, he was almost thirty and here he is crying like a baby at his bathroom, but what can he do, life is unfair, and he was hurt, and he has literally nothing to do. 

 

Next morning Harry took his daughter back to Louis, he saw Ethan car at the doorway, and he knew he was there, he was actually expecting this, that’s why he had Ella, right?, 

 

When Louis opened the door, he hugged Ella immediately, just as usual, then he looked at Harry who was ready to leave, 

 

“ are you leaving already? “ Louis asked, 

 

Harry looked at him “ er.. I don’t know, do you want me to stay? “he asked, 

 

Louis nodded “ there is something to tell you.. “, 

 

The Ella almost yelled holding her papa hand 

 

“ papa you are getting married.. “, 

 

Louis looked at Harry, Harry did looked at his hand, at his finger, and he gasped for a second, but then he looked at Louis and he was smiling, and Louis didn’t understand, 

 

“ is this true? “ Harry asked, 

 

Louis slightly nodded, but he did not expect Harry to hug him Harry did hugged him, so tight, and Louis missed that, missed that so much,

 

“ congratulations Lou, that’s a good news”, 

 

Louis looked at him and smiled “ thanks Harry.. “, 

 

But Harry took steps back, he was trying to hold back the tears, you can’t let him see you cry Harry, you have to be strong, 

Ella slowly held Harry’s hand, and then she looked at him 

“ won’t you get inside daddy? “, 

Harry looked at her, and he saw Ella’ eye were full of tears, he tried to smile, she saw his pain, she always does, and he can’t hide the pain this time, he can’t pretend anymore, he just can’t, 

 

He shook his head, and let his daughter hand, and headed towards the car, Louis was watching but he couldn’t speak too, they both watches him leaving, Ella was in tears now and Louis was talking to her, that was the last thing Harry saw before moving away,. 

 

His heart ached, Louis was getting married, Louis replaces him, Louis was happy, actually he was happier, and it literally hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

At the bakery Harry was sitting with Niall on the chair, a large towel was around Harry’s palm, and it turned red, Harry was resting his hand on his thigh looking at it,  
Naill looking at Harry worriedly

“ are you sure this is okay? “, 

Harry sighed “ I told you Niall ten times now, it is”, 

Niall “then why it is still bleeding Harry, it has been like an hour, and it’s not stopping, you will get dizzy eventually and I will have to carry you to the hospital, and last time i did this, I strained my back”, 

Harry looked at him “ shut up Niall, you won’t do this, and what were you thinking carrying me alone”.

 

Niall “ I was trying to save you, you fainted on me, and you were not waking up, you should be grateful you piece of shit “, 

Harry smiles “ well I am”

 

then he removed the towel from his palm, and it stopped bleeding, Niall was looking

“ it needs stitches”, 

 

Harry sighed “ it does, but I am not going to the hospital “, 

 

Niall “ why are you like this, do you expect me to stitch it up for you”, 

Harry smiled raising a brow “ can you? “, 

Niall shook his head I disbelief “ I am calling Liam”, 

 

At Louis’s house, he was sitting in the kitchen with Liam, he just finished making the lunch, he was working at night this day, 

“ i am telling you, it came up suddenly “, 

Liam looking at him questioning “ you know he would propose Louis, he told me he was going to propose , you told me you won’t say yes until you are hundred percent sure”, 

Louis shrugged “ I got nervous okay, it happened and I don’t regret it”, 

Liam finally nodded “ how did Ella take it”, 

Louis sighed “ it was confusing, she knew when Harry was here, and I don’t know she seemed upset, she was crying and when I asked her she said she didn’t want her daddy to leave, she just skipped my question ", 

 

Liam “ so Harry knew? What did he do? “, 

Louis “ he congratulated me”, 

Liam frowned “ that’s it? “, 

Louis “ pretty much, gave me a tight hug, congratulated and then he left”, 

Liam nodded “ that wasn’t expected, but Ella I believe you should talk to her”, 

 

Louis sighed “ and tell her what? “

 

Liam “ ask her what she thinks, how does she take it, if she was happy or not, she will talk to you, you know your daughter”, 

 

Louis nodded thinking, “ okay I will”, 

Then Liam stood up, “ I have to go, see you later”, 

 

Louis nodded, Liam walking outside the kitchen while his phone was ringing, he said

“ congratulations Lou “, 

Louis again nodded, but he felt bad, he felt bad about Ella and he decided to talk to her about it, 

He stood up too, it was the time to pick her up from school, 

 

In the car while he was driving, she was so silent, looking through the window, 

 

“ are you okay there? “, 

Louis asked, 

She nodded, Louis bite his lip then he asked

“ are you mad at me? “, 

She looked at him “ why? “, 

Louis “ because.. I didn’t tell you about the engagement, I didn’t ask you what do you think”,, 

She sighed “ if you are happy then I am happy"

he looked at his daughter, and no she wasn’t happy, 

“ what the matter, I thought you like him? “, 

She nodded “ I do papa”, 

Louis “ then what is the matter, you barely talking to me ever since”, 

 

She whispered “ I don’t want to leave daddy”, 

Louis looked at her confused “ and why would you leave daddy? “, 

 

“ I know about the States papa”, 

 

“ States? “, 

 

She sighed “ ok I am truly sorry for this, but I heard Ethan talking to uncle Liam telling him we will go to the States once you are married”, 

 

Louis was confused, he knew nothing about this, 

“ and I don’t want to leave daddy, and not you too, but you at least has got Ethan, he's got no one, and he is extremely sick, he barely sleeps at night and he always has a cold or flu, or his asthma is bothering him, I am worried about him”, 

 

He looked at her, and how he let his daughter suffer form all these fears, stress, he took a deep breath 

“ I will tell you one thing, first of all, we are not going to the states”, 

“promise? “, 

“ of course I do baby”, 

 

He looked in front again “ and there is nothing wrong with daddy” he couldn’t look at her because he wasn’t even sure, 

 

She only nodded, Louis wanted to cheer her up 

“ you know what, what if we go and visit him at his bakery, you love that”, 

She looked at him excited “ can we do that? “, 

 

He nodded smiling at her sudden mode change, okay he gotta confess to himself, she loves Harry more, 

 

He parked his car in front of Harry’s bakery, but he saw Liam’s car there, okay what was he doing there,  
And when he entered first thing he heard 

“ what stage Harry? “, 

 

It was Liam and he was nervous, but when Niall and Harry noticed Louis and Ella at the door, they both stopped talking, and Harry rushed towards his daughter, 

 

He hugged her and there Louis noticed the hand, 

 

“ what happened to your hand? “ Louis asked, 

 

Harry still carrying his daughter “ it’s nothing” then he looked at his daughter 

“ what brings you here sunshine? “, 

 

She said smiling at him “ miss you daddy, so we came to say hi”, 

 

Louis looked at Niall and Liam who were still nervous, and they tried to smile at him, 

 

Then Harry took Ella and moved back at the kitchen, but Liam followed them, 

 

Niall looking at Louis “ so congratulations, I guess”, 

 

Louis looked at him and he tried to smile too, he knows Niall hates Ethan, maybe because he lives Harry so much, maybe he believes there was a chance for them to come back together again, 

“ yeah, thank you Niall.. “, 

 

Niall nodded, still watching him, 

Louis then asked, “ so what happened, how did he cut himself this time? “, 

Niall smiled “ you know how he is, he was cutting some dried fruits, then he missed and cut his hand, I guess his mind was taken “,

 

Louis nodded, then he walked to the kitchen “ I will go inside”, 

 

Niall nodded, and Louis opened the door, again Harry and Liam was talking and Harry was listening, Ella was watching the cupcakes Harry had made , she was in her own world, 

 

When Liam noticed Louis, again he stopped talking, but this time Louis felt it was intentionally, 

 

Liam was really angry, he then looked at Harry “ I am waiting for you”, 

 

And then he left the kitchen but this time Louis followed, outside the bakery in front of Liam’s car, he stopped walking and then looked at Louis, 

 

Louis “ what is going on? “, 

 

Liam was trying to gain his calmness again “ Niall called me right after leaving you, he told me Harry cut himself again”, 

 

Louis nodded “ shouldn’t he like go to the hospital? “, 

 

Liam shook his head “ no, it’s not deep، he hates hospital you know Harry”, 

 

He does, 

 

Louis sighed, not believing a word but he got nothing to suspect, Harry was really cut, and Liam is a doctor, 

“ can we talk? “, 

 

Liam sighed “ I told you Louis, it’s nothing to worry”, 

 

Louis wasn’t worry about Harry, it happens all the time, but since Liam said that, he thinks he should, 

 

“ I am not talking about Harry, should I worry about him? “, 

 

Liam shook his head looking down, okay now he is worried, 

 

Liam then looked about him “ what do you want to talk about? “, 

 

Louis again absorbing his anger “ it’s about Ethan, did he tell you anything about moving to States? “, 

 

Liam took a deep breath “ he did, he said he was going to talk to you about it, but I told him, you will never do this to Ella you will never leave Harry, you can’t leave harry “, 

 

The way he said it, again Louis felt suspicious, 

 

Liam looked at his watch “ I have to go, I am really late”, 

 

And he didn’t give Louis a chance to talk, he jumped inside his car and he left, his face was frowning, he was either angry, or he was running from Louis,  
Louis took a deep breath, and he knew no one was going to tell him what was really going on, and he knows this was Harry’s instructions, and he nearly knows why, Harry is hiding something, maybe a new relation and he was hiding it from Louis so Louis can feel guilty about his whole engagement thing, and he decided to ignore, if Harry wants him to feel guilty about Ethan then he will ignore all the signs all the hints and he will act fool. 

 

When he entered the bakery again, this time Harry and Ella were sitting at some chair talking together, his daughter was laughing, and her eyes were shining, he hates when he sees Ella that happy with Harry, who didn’t even fight for her, who didn’t sacrifice anything for her, and sonehow he got angry from him now, 

 

“ Ella we should go”, 

“ noooo, papa, I don’t wanna leave”, 

 

Harry looking at a Louis “ it’s okay, we will have dinner together then I will drive her home”, 

 

“ no”, 

 

Harry was shocked for a second, 

 

“ but why papa? “, 

 

Louis was really angry now “ because, you have a lot of homework to do, you need to get shower and.. “, 

 

Harry tried “ we won’t be late”, 

 

Louis almost yelled “ I said no Harry, these are not even your days, she said she wanted to see you and here we are, now we need to leave”, 

 

Harry pressed his mouth shut, then he looked at his daughter, she was crying silently now, 

 

And aharry hates this, he looked at a Louis and he left the table and walked to him

“ can we talk”, 

 

Louis watching his daughter, but he followed Harry, 

“ what is wrong with you, why are you doing this? “, 

 

Louis snapped “ because I am her father and I can do what ever I want “, 

 

Harry sighed “ I am her father too”, 

 

Louis shook his head “ no you aren’t, not all the time, I have the full custody Harry, she visits you when I went her to visit you, she can see you when I let her see you ”, 

 

Harry frowned at that, but it was true anyway, 

 

“ why are you doing this?, what did I do? “, 

 

Nothing, absolutely nothing, 

 

Louis huffed “ oh God, I am leaving”, 

 

Then he left Harry calling his daughter who looked directly at Harry begging, Harry smiled at her  
Louis watched them furiously 

“ Ella, say bye to your daddy, I am waiting at the car”, 

 

And he left the bakery slamming the door behind even Niall notices there was something wrong, 

 

Harry walked to his daughter who was looking at where her father was, 

 

“ it’s okay.. You know what, tomorrow I promise I will take you dinner”, 

 

She looked at Harry now “ what if he said no again? “, 

 

Harry shook his head “ no, he won’t I will talk to him, but right now, he seems angry, so you know when he is angry what he is like, you go now, and I will see you tomorrow, okqy”, 

 

She finally nodded, and he took her hand and walked with her outside the bakery to the car, Louis was inside still looking angry, so he put her in the car and Louis drove immediately, Harry watched them leaving a and Louis watched Harry through his rear mirror, then he sighed and looked at his daughter who was sitting beside him heartbroken, 

 

“ I am sorry” he started, 

 

She said with tears in her eyes “ I just wanted to have dinner with him , why this is so wrong, he didn’t do anything wrong to upset you, why are you treating him like that, he said sorry”, 

 

Louis watched his daughter, she was crying now, but he still doesn’t understand, 

 

“ he didn’t say sorry”, 

 

She shook her head “ he did, a lot, but you refused to accept his apology and you asked for divorce and now you are getting married and I can’t see him again”, 

 

Louis sighed “ please Ella, stop saying this”, 

 

She stopped talking, Louis looked at the road, 

“ what happened between daddy and me was very big, sorry wouldn’t help it, but I don’t hate him, okay, I love him because he is your father, and for the hundred time, I am not separating you two ”, 

 

“ really? “

 

“really”

 

“but you just did”, 

 

Louis huffed and he decided to move on and stop talking, 

 

At the night, Louis was at his office reading some case, he was alone, then someone knocked on the door, and Louis said come on in, he expected Zayn since they are working together, 

“ can I come in? “, 

 

Louis looked in front, he wasn’t expecting that, it was Harry, 

 

“ yeah, yeah come on in”, 

 

Harry walked and sat in front of Louis

Looking at he open files in front of Louis “ busy day? “, 

 

Louis shook his head “ no, no just reading a case”, 

 

Harry nodded, Louis “ how is your hand? “, 

 

Harry looked at it “ it’s nothing new, I am fine”, 

 

Louis smiled, Harry then looked at him “ Ella said you are moving to the States? When you get married 

 

Louis was shocked at the start but he shook his head “ people keep telling me about this, but I have no idea about it, Ethan hasn’t told me anything”, 

 

“ yet”, 

 

Louis looked at Harry, Harry sighed “ when he tells you, what will happen? “

 

Louis “ if I have to I will go, he is my husband “

Harry nodded, it felt like a stab in the heart " when is your marriage?", 

" next June", 

Harry shocked " this is five months from now"

, Louis “I know"

Then he looked at Harry " I need the best for Ella, and as long as she is with me, she will be okay, I have the full custody Harry “, 

Harry again nodded, and looked down

 

“ can I ask you something? “, 

 

Louis nodded, he was still angry and he was teasing Harry, 

 

“ can I take her tomorrow for dinner”, 

Louis looked at Harry shockingly, and that was it

 

“ that’s it? “, 

 

Harry didn’t talk, 

 

“ that’s all you are gonna do, ask her for dinner”, 

 

Harry looked at him “ what can I say, you are right you have the full custody Louis, you won the case I lost you and her, you can take her wherever you want”, 

“ and you are doing nothing about it, you are not gonna fight for her again”, Louis was getting angry 

 

“ how exactly do you want me fight for her Louis”, 

“ do anything, prove it” yelled, 

“ to whom? “ yelled back, 

 

Louis stopped talking, Harry said “ Ella knows I love her, she know I adore her you can’t deny this Louis, I don’t need to prove my love to mu daughter, and fighting for her means fighting with you, and I don’t wanna do this anymore, we had enough fights, I already lost everything “, 

 

“ it was your fault”, 

 

Harry nodded “ it was, and I did what you wanted Louis, I didn’t want this, I begged for your mercy for long six months, but you just refused, I did what you wanted because I know you weren’t happy “, 

Louis “ you cheated”, 

Harry closed his eyes, he then nodded “ I did, and I paid for it, and now you are leaving and you are taking my daughter with you, and I will have nothing to do, does this makes you happy”, 

 

“ happy? “ Louis snapped at that, 

 

Harry sighed “ I don’t want to fight Louis, please”, 

Louis chuckled sarcastically “ I know you are up to something, I know you all hiding things from me, is this why you don’t care if we left or not”, 

 

Harry looked at him biting his lips to stop himself from talking, 

 

Louis shook his head “you are a coward “, 

 

Harry nodded again, he then stood up

“ if that’s what do you wanna call it, then it’s okay, but I am not gonna fight again, I don’t wanna lose what it still left between us”,, 

 

Louis stopped talking looking AT Harry “ now, please, can I take my daughter out for dinner”, 

 

Louis had to accept, he knew how sad Ella was, and he will do nything to make it up for her, 

 

He only nodded, and Harry whispered “ thank you”, 

 

He moved to the door, and he put his hand on the door knob, but he stopped 

“ I didn’t want things to take this turn between us Louis, I really didn’t “, 

 

Then he opened the door and left, 

 

That was it for Louis, he called the day off, he left his office, and when he got home Ella was sleeping, and Ethan was watching some TV, 

 

Louis headed towards his daughter room, he knew she was still upset from him, he opened the door and she was sleeping on her bed, he sat beside her and started playing with her hair, it was Harry’s thing, he used to play with her hair till she sleeps she always loves that, 

 

She opens her eyes "is everything okay papa? “, 

 

Louis smiled at her nodding “ I know you are upset? “  
she shook her head, 

 

“*yes you are, and I am honestly sorry”, 

 

She sat on her bed and then she hugged her father tightly “ it’s okay”, 

 

Louis smiled “ I have a surprise for you”, 

 

She looked at him, he smiled “ you young lady are going on a date tomorrow “, 

 

She smiled widely, he nodded “ yes you are, your daddy is coming to get you at 5”, 

 

She hugged her papa again and she said “ I know”, 

 

Louis raise a brow “ you know? “, 

 

She nodded “he promised, he always keep his promises”, 

 

And Louis nodded slowly, lying Ella on her bed again, and yes he does, Harry always keep his promises, 

Next day, Harry was there at the door at 5 sharp, he took his daughter who was jumping from happiness holding Harry’s hand, Louis was watching them from the window, and it actually ached, he knew how much his daughter suffer form that divorce, and no matter how they tried, she will always suffer, 

 

“ she is happy “ Ethan said behind Louis, 

 

Louis turned to face him nodding,

 

Ethan “ she is always something else with Harry”, 

Louis sighed, he knew how much Ethan hates Harry,  
Then he looked at him

 

“ people keep asking me when I will move to the States, am I missing something? “, 

 

Ethan was shocked at the start, then he looked down

“ I was going to tell you”, 

 

“ when? After the marriage perhaps? “, 

 

Ethan “no i was going to tell you at the right time”, 

 

“ and when is the right time for you, what did you expect, to leave everything behind and go with you that easily, I have a daughter Ethan, he has her own life here, her father is here”, 

 

“ so we are talking about Harry”, 

 

Louis tried to contain his anger “ no Ethan, we are talking about Ella, I can’t do this to her”, 

 

“ she will be okay”,, 

 

“ no she will not be okay, that divorce didn’t leave her okay, something like this should be discussed, the three of us, it’s not my own decision”, 

Ethan “ I feel that you who don’t want to leave “,

“ well I don’t want to leave, my work is here, my family is here, my friend is here”, 

 

“, Harry is here”, 

 

Louis angerily “ why are we talking about Harry”, 

 

“because Louis obviously you still care for him”, 

 

“ what are you talking about, how could you say this, we've just got engaged for God sake, why would I accept you if I still care for him”, 

 

Ethan sighed “ I hate him, I hate seeing him around you”, 

 

“ but he will always be around me, he is my daughter’s father, he will always be her father, you knew this before we even start this relation Ethan, why are you making this now”, 

 

Ethan looked down, Louis was calming down, he knows how jealous Ethan could be some times, and it always has been Harry,.. 

Ethan then said “ I am sorry Louis, I can turn the offer down if you don’t want to go”, 

 

Louis sighed looking at him “ can we think about IT Ethan later, can we look at this whole thing together on slow? “, 

 

Ethan nodded “ yes, yes we can” he then looked at his watch “ I have to go, I won’t be late though, wit for me”  
Louis nodded, and Ethan missed him and then left,

Three hours later, the door bell was rung, Ella was here,  
When Louis opened the door, Harry and Ella was there watching him smiling widely, 

 

Louis watched them confused, 

 

Ella then reached her hand holding a small box for her father, Louis looked between her and Harry, and then he asked while taking it

 

“ what is it? “, 

 

Ella excitedly “ we found the best éclair ever papa, so daddy said we should get it to you”, 

 

Louis also smiled excitedly, he loves éclair, he adores it, so he opened the box and put the piece out with his hands, when it comes to éclairs there is no need for a fork for Louis, 

 

He took a big bit, both Harry and Ella was looking excitedly at him, waiting, 

 

Louis then closed his eyes “ oh God, I love it”, 

 

And then the place turned into a celebration area, Harry and Ella high-fived, and then they danced their famous victory dance, a dance they always perform every time they teamed up against Louis and win,

 

they always win,

 

Louis watches them giggling, then Ella said 

“ daddy knew it, he said you will love it”, 

Louis looked at Harry “ thanks Hazza”, 

 

And Harry smiled widely dimples and everything  
“ anytime Lou”, 

 

Then they shared a look, maybe it was longer than it should be, cause Louis had to break it looking at his daughter 

“ okay young lady, now go change your clothes and go to bed, I will come right after you”, 

 

She nodded, and then she hugged her daddy, giving him a shower of kisses, and he wished her goodnight,  
She moved to her room, and Harry was ready to leave, when Louis asked 

“ can you wait Harry, I need to talk to you”, 

 

Harry stopped “okay”, 

 

Louis “how about a drink? “, 

Harry nodded ,” that would be great “, 

 

At the kitchen, Louis entered sighing

“ she finally slept”, 

 

Harry was scrolling his phone, he then put it on the table, 

 

Louis “ seriously Harry, what are you doing to her, she is sleeping smiling”, 

 

Harry smiled wide again “ we had extra fun, next time you should come with us “, 

 

Louis nodded “ indeed I will, I need some fun”, 

 

Then he sat in front of Harry and poured himself some drink

“ it’s about the States”, 

 

Harry dropped the smile, and looked at Louis, 

Louis “ I need the best for my daughter Harry”, 

 

Harry nodded, they both do, right, and she is our daughter, but Harry didn't talk, 

 

“ and I believe leaving will crash her heart “, 

 

And Harry’s heart, 

 

Harry did not speak, 

 

Louis then sighed “ I don’t know what to do”, 

 

He looked at Harry for help, then he drank a sip from his glass, 

Harry began “ you are asking the wrong person Louis, of course I don’t want you to go, both of you, she is my daughter we are talking about, and you are asking me if it was okay if she leaves me? Of course it’s not okay with me”, 

 

He then sighed “ but I don’t know, I don’t want you to ruin your life with Ethan, I mean maybe you all, the three of you should sit and talk, and then see what will happen”, 

 

And yes that was Harry, he sits, he talks, he listens,  
Louis was looking at Harry, Harry was looking at his glass

 

“ but I don’t want you to leave, I need you “, 

 

Harry knows this would be stupid, but he had to say it, he needs them, specially now, 

 

He then looked at Louis, at his eyes 

 

“ I miss you”, 

 

Louis didn’t break the look, and then what happened next was really stupid, Louis felt Harry’s lips were on his, and he missed it, he closed his eyes, and he let Harry kisses him, 

 

“ what the hell? “, 

 

Ethan, 

 

They broke the kiss, and Harry looked at Louis 

“ I am sorry, I am so sorry”, 

 

Then he looked at Ethan “ it’s my fault, I am sorry, shit I am sorry ”,, 

 

But Ethan jumped on Harry, trapped him between himself and the wall 

“ what are you doing Styles “, 

 

Harry didn’t defend himself, he let Ethan attack him, he knew Ethan was angry,

 

Louis tried to break the attack, he pushed Ethan away,  
And he then looked at him 

 

“ nothing happened”, 

 

Ethan yelling “ who are you kidding, I saw what happened, he kissed you, this fucking slut kissed you”,

 

He attacked Harry again, he pushed him on the kitchen bar but this time it was hard, Harry hit the glasses board breaking it onto pieces,

 

Louis now pushed Ethan “ Ethan please, Ella is sleeping upstairs “, 

 

Ethan looked at Louis, and then at Harry who was still on the ground and then he left, 

 

Louis was still watching Ethan, and he knew this will end badly

 

“ I am sorry, I am so sorry “, Harry said again 

 

Louis didn’t turn to see Harry 

“ I think you should leave Harry”, 

" Louis" 

" leave Harry" 

Harry nodded, he was sincerely sorry, he walked away leaving Louis alone in the kitchen, Louis finally, sighed and looked at the kitchen, he had to clean all this mess, but he saw something that scared him,  
He saw blood, 

Harry’s blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys, do you want Louis know about Harry soon?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying

For the next two weeks, Louis hadn’t contacted Harry at all, hadn’t answered his phones, his test messages,   
he just called Liam and told him what happened, he expected Liam would be furious or at least angry, but Liam told him he will talk to Harry about it, and he told him he will see where did that blood come from,

 

Two hours later Louis called Liam again, and Liam told him that Harry’s old cut in the hand was reopened again, it was nothing serious, he told him to answer Harry’s phone calls, but there was nothing, Louis still refusing to talk to Harry,

 

Not because he blames him, he actually doesn’t, but he knows of he talks to him again, he will fall for him, they kissed and he missed that, he missed Harry, and kissing him reminds Louis how much he misses his old husband, so he was scared if they talked again, things will take different turns and he wasn’t ready for this,

 

Harry on the other hand was so blaming himself, he blamed himself for what happened, he blames himself for ruining Louis’s life, he couldn’t sleep for three days, he tried to call him, many times but each time he calls, Ella answers, and he understood Louis didn’t want to talk, he did not visit him because he didn’t want to push it,

 

But when he knew that this between Ethan and Louis were not solved, he decided to interfere,

Harry was knocking someone’s door, waiting for the door to be opened, he was nervous a little bit, he knows Ethan hates him and he has no idea how it will go,

 

Ethan opened the door, but when he saw Harry he wanted to shut the door again,

“ please, just hear me out” Harry said,

And Ethan opened the door and let a room for a Harry to enter,

 

Once Harry was inside, Ethan turned to face him

“ listen, if you are gonna lie too, I need you to save it”, 

 

Harry shook his head still standing by the door “ I am not gonna lie, I know you saw us, but this was my fault, I did it, I kissed him”, 

“ and he let you” Ethan snapped, 

 

Harry looked down, he said “ it meant nothing”, 

 

Ethan rolled his eyes “ oh please Harry I know what it means to you, I know you want him back, I know you want them back”, 

 

Harry looked at him “ but he doesn’t, he loves you I know”, 

Ethan scoffed “ oh yeah, that’s why he kissed you”, 

“ I did it” Harry said again, 

“ I know what I saw”

“ it mean nothing”, Harry raises his tune, 

“ you want him back” Ethan yelled, 

“ I can’t have him back” Harry yelled back, 

“ and why is that”, 

“ because I am dying ”, 

And that was it, silence, 

Ethan was looking at him confused “ what did you just say? “, 

 

Harry took a deep breath he wasn’t planning on telling him, but here he is, he needed to assure Ethan that he wasn’t thinking of taking Louis from him, 

“ I have cancer, and they don’t know”, 

Ethan looked at him shockingly “ are you serious? “, 

Harry nodded “ yeah, it’s at a serious stage, doctors barley giving me a year, so “

 

Ethan “ oh my God, I... I don’t know what to say”, 

 

Harry shook his head “ no, no don't feel sorry for me, I don’t need you to say anything, I don’t need anything between us change, you have to still hate me”, 

 

“ I don’t hate you”, 

 

“ you do hate me, and I hate you, we don’t need to decorate it, but... Please don’t tell them, don’t tell Louis or Ella, cause this will destroy my daughter “, 

 

Ethan “ but, how did we miss this? “, 

 

Harry smiled “ you barely missing it, I know they have their own doubts, but I will keep trying to hide it and you will help right? “, 

 

Ethan “ I... I don’t know Harry, how can I help, I mean they should know”, 

 

Harry shook his head “ no they shouldn’t, and the reason I told you was just to prove to you that I don’t have any plans for having him back, actually I want you to be with him, I know you love him and I know you love my daughter and I couldn’t ask for anything more”, 

 

Ethan didn’t speak, 

 

Harry sighed “ i am going to him now, Ella is coming to spend her time with me, I hope you can fix it then, please, I didn’t men yo ruin things between you”, 

 

Ethan nodded, 

Harry “ please promise me you won’t tell him”, 

 

Ethan looked at him, and nodded again

In front Louise’s house, Harry was standing in front of the door, then the door was opened and Ella hugged him, 

 

She knows there was something wrong between her fathers and she didn’t what was it, 

 

Harry looking at her smiling playing with her hair “ are you ready! “

 

She nodded, he looked around “ where is your papa? “

 

Then he heard his voice coming, he walked to them holding her bag, he was on the phone, he handed Harry the bag, Harry was watching him, 

But Louis kissed his daughter, putting g the phone away

“ take care of yourself and have fun”, 

She nodded, Harry was still watching “ Louis, I.. “, 

But Louis shook his head, and he then walked inside the phone was back on his ears again, 

Harry sighed, and then he took his daughter hands and left, 

Louis watched them leaving through the window, he knew Harry must be disappointed, he knew that Harry was blaming himself, and he let him, because he wants Harry away now, he can’t fat near Harry or he will lose himself again, 

 

At night, Louis was in his office discussing some case with Zayn, 

When Zayn’s phone rang and it was Harry, Louis knew without even asking, the look in Zayn’s face explained a lot, so he excused to take the phone outside and Louis didn’t argue, 

 

But when it took longer than it should, Louis left his office looking for Zayn, and here he was, but he wasn’t alone, he was with Ethan, 

 

Louis stopped walking looking at the two of them talking together, 

“ what is happening? “ he asked, 

 

The two men looked at him, then Zayn smiled “ I will leave you two together”, 

 

He walked back to his office, while Ethan was still staring at Louis “ can we talk? “

 

Louis nodded and the went back to Louis’s office,   
Ethan started once they were in the office 

“ I am sorry Lou”

 

Louis looked at him, he didn’t expect that, he expected him here to end everything and call this engagement off, 

 

“ I was angry and I didn’t want to answer your calls because I didn’t want to say the wrongs words”, 

 

Louis nodded, he called him a lot, he tried to explain, after all Ethan did not deserve any of this, 

 

“ I understand, I just needed to explain you didn’t give me any chance yo explain”, 

Ethan nodded getting closer “ I was jealous “, 

Louis rolled his eyes “ you don’t have to be jealous Ethan, how many times I suppose to tell you this”, 

 

Ethan nodded “ I am sorry, but when I saw him kissing you, I... I just lost it”, 

Louis nodded “ I am sorry”, 

“ it’s not your fault”, 

“ actually, it is-“ Ethan stopped him by putting his finger on Louis’s lips, 

 

“ stop, let’s not talk about this “, 

 

“ but I need to explain”, 

 

Ethan shook his head “ whatever it is I forgive you”, 

 

Louis really didn’t expect that at all, 

Ethan looking at him “ can I ask you something”, 

 

“ of course”, 

 

“ there is a job trip to France, for three days, I need you to come with me”, 

 

Louis frowned “ what about Ella? “, 

 

Ethan “ she is coming too, I can handle everything, she can skip school for these three days, come on it will be fun”, 

 

Louis didn’t want yo go, but he also couldn’t say no,   
“ okay, I will talk with Harry about it tomorrow when he brings Ella back “, 

 

Ethan nodded “ good”, 

Good? He just mentioned stalking to Harry, and Ethan was okay with it?, 

 

Ethan “ have you finished? “, 

 

Louis looked at him confused “ you are not angry of me for calling Harry? “, 

 

Ethan nodded “ of course I am, but he is her father, and you always said not to get jealous from him, and look what it leads to” he smiled at Louis, 

Louis smiled back, but he was feeling something was going on, again. 

 

Next morning, Harry was in the bathroom, throwing his guts out, he was in front of the toilet, just finished, trying his hard to breath, praying that Ella hadn’t heard anything, those last three days were the worst, his cancer hit him the worst, he nearly had no energy for anything, and he can’t ignore the worried look Ella was giving him all those days, 

He was going to stand up, when it hit him again hard, he dropped on his knee and he threw up again, it was painful, and it was hard, 

 

Then he felt a small hand patting his back, he looked at her through his glassy eyes, she was worried, but she was also smiling, 

“ better now? “, 

He had to nod, he can’t talk, he leaned his back on the wall, she helped him, then she wiped his sweat with a towel, 

“ you are sick again daddy”, 

 

Harry nodded “ it’s nothing”, 

 

She nodded, then she walked to the sink, and she opened the faucet and wetted the towel, and then she sat in front of Harry, she passed the cold towel on his nick and face, and it felt amazing, 

 

“ you are burning up daddy”, 

He smiles “ I think I caught the flu again", 

“ I guess so”, 

 

Then she looked at him “ but you will be okay, right? “

 

Harry was looking at her eyes, her blue Eyes, same worried look Louis wears when he is nervous,   
He slowly nodded, and then he decided to stand up, she helped him standing, and together they moved towards the kitchen, 

 

“ I made you breakfast” he said, 

“ you really shouldn’t, I hate to make you more sick”, 

Together they sat on the kitchen table, 

“ it’s nothing Ella, it’s just some cereal, I wanted to make you some pancakes when my stomach turned on me”, 

He poured him some milk on his cereal plate, she smiled started eating, 

“ it’s the best cereal ever daddy”, 

He smiled widely at her, then he watched her eating, he knew she was eating just to make him happy, she was watching him too, trying to please, him, she was worried too, but Harry could not prove he was okay, 

 

Harry was wearing his clothes, he could barely standing, he was dizzy, he felt his heart was beating fast, and he was scared to pass out, Ella was here, she will panic if she saw her father passing out,

 

But he can’t take it anymore, Ella entered his room, and he was leaning on the chair, 

 

“ are you okay daddy? “

He looked at her but his vision was blurred, okay he is passing out, 

 

“Ella, call.. Papa”, 

 

Everything went black, 

 

Louis was in his kitchen drinking his morning coffee, when his phone rang, Harry

 

“ yes Harry.. “ he was still angry, 

 

“ papa.. “ Ella was crying

 

“ please papa come quickly, something is wrong with dady”, 

 

Louis almost jumped up “ Ella baby calm down”, 

 

She was crying “ I don’t know what to do”, 

Louis was running towards the door, he took his keys 

“ what happened, did he fell? “, 

She said crying “ I don’t know, he... He is not answering”, 

Louis heart skipped a beat, Harry wasn’t answering, 

“ okay, I am coming, stay with daddy, don’t leave his side”, 

 

She was still crying “ hurry papa, please”, 

 

Louis ran outside the house, he was shaking, he did not know what to expect, but he has to go there, Ella was crying and Harry wasn’t answering, 

 

He wasn’t answering.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis called Liam and told him what Ella said, Liam told him he will meet him at Harry’s House, 

 

And right in front Harry’s door, they met, Louis knocking on the door 

“ Ella it’s me papa, open the door baby”, 

Louis was nervous, he was so worried about Ella, she was crying hysterically, panicking about her fainted father, and Harry was not answering, 

“ open Ella”, 

Liam was also worried, he put his hand on Louis’s shoulder to calm the nervousness, 

The door was finally opened, and Ella was still crying, Louis hugged her immediately, 

“ please help him papa” she said crying, 

Liam asking “ where is he Ella? “, 

Ella said still hugging her father “ in his bed room”, 

Liam walked there, while Louis sat on his knees, he was looking Ella’s eyes, and he never saw her this way before, she was never that worried, she was shaking,  
He held her hands

“ you did well sweat heart, you are so brave “, 

She was still crying “ I don’t know what is happening papa, he was vomiting all those days, he is running fever.. And “, 

He hugged her, he was almost in tears, he’s never seen his daughter this way, and it killed him, 

“ shhh baby, he is okay, he will be okay”

he said this looking at the room where Harry and Liam were in, 

He didn’t want to get inside, he can let his daughter witness this too, she will be panicking, and he knows it will hurt watching her father this way, 

He was trying to calm her down, his daughter was shaking in his arms and he was fighting not to get inside, and it was taking so much time, 

Ten minutes later, both Louis and Ella waiting outside Harry’s room, finally he heard Liam talking and the door was opened, and Liam walked outside, Louis looking at him trying to read his face, then there was Harry following him, 

He was looking at Ella, she left Louis and ran towards her daddy, Harry immediately was on his knees he hugged her tightly

“ I am so sorry, I am so sorry ”, 

She was crying and she didn’t answer, 

Louis was watching Harry, he was pale as sheet, he was tired but he was sad, and Louis was somehow angry at him, 

Then they pulled away, Harry looked at Louis, Louis then looked down, 

 

“ Liam, can you please take Ella inside, wash her face maybe” Louis asked, 

Liam nodded, and he took her hand and they walk inside, 

Harry still looking at Louis, he slowly stood up

“ I am so sorry Lou”, 

Louis shook his head in disbelief “ what were you thinking? God Harry she was panicking, I’ve never seen her like this before, what is wrong with you, why did you take her if you were already sick, how about fainting in front of your six years old daughter”, 

“ I.. “, 

“ you what Harry? How could you be irresponsible like this, she is panicking, how can I fix this, oh my God, I can’t believe you”,, 

“ I am sorry”, 

Louis tried to calm down “ it’s not enough Harry...”, 

Harry was panicking now, he was still tired and he feels he can’t stand for another minute, and now Louis is more angry at him, 

“ tell me what to do? “, 

Louis yelled again “ i don’t know what to do, you just.. I can’t let you see her anymore as long as you are sick”, 

“ no please.. “, 

“ I can’t let her see this again, and what is wrong with you anyway? "

“ it won’t happen again I promise.. “, 

“ you don’t know that”, 

“ stop yelling at him” she was Ella standing in front of the two of them, 

Louis looked at her, she said

“ why are you doing this, he is sick, why are you angry”, 

Then she walked towards Harry, Liam was watching them, then Louis looked at Harry, 

“ are you happy now? “, 

Harry’s eyes were glassy “ I don’t know what to do, but please don’t “, 

Louis looked down, he needed to calm down, he was nervous, he was worried, why was he angry that much at him, 

He sighed “ let’s go Ella”, 

“no”, 

He looked at her and she was looking angry at him, 

“ Ella we need to go, your father needs to have some rest”, 

“ I said no, I will stay with him, I will take care of him, he has nobody”, 

Louis was getting angry “ let’s go now Ella”, 

“ I am not leaving him “ then she hugged Harry, 

Louis was getting furious now, so he rushed towards her and took her hand, but she hugged Harry’s leg crying and shouting no, 

Harry looked at Louis, he was shocked, it hurt him to see this happening 

“ please, don’t do this”, 

But Louis already lost his mind, “ come on Ella, don’t be stubborn or I swear to God you will never see him again”, 

Everyone was shocked, then Liam moved towards him 

“ come on Louis, stop this”, 

Louis was looking at Ella who was still crying, 

Harry was still looking at Louis “ wait for her at your car, she is coming”, 

Ella hugged his leg tightly, and she cried harder,  
Then Liam held Louis’s arm and together they left the house, 

In front Louis car, he was having a deep breath, he as still angry

“ what is wrong with you? Did you just threaten your daughter? “, 

Louis shook his head, then he rubbed his face with his hands, 

Liam “ you need to calm down, I know you are worried about him”, 

“ what is wrong with him, what happened there, why did he fainted? “, 

Liam shrugged “ he wasn’t sleeping well lately, and he has the flu “, 

“ oh God, you too”, 

Liam looked at him frowning, then Louis saw Ella walking outside hand in hand with Harry, they were not crying anymore, but they were also so sad, 

Harry put her in the car, and the he hugged her and he moved to Louis, 

“ can I have a word with you? “, 

Louis looked at Ella, she was looking in front holding her Teddy bear, then he looked at Harry

“ what? “, 

“ can we meet tonight, I need to tell you something “, 

Louis sighed “ there is nothing to talk about”, 

“ Louis please, stop doing that, I am sorry okay, I am sorry about today, and I am sorry about you and Ethan”, 

“ we are fine, everything is fine, actually the three of us are going to Paris this weekend “, 

Harry stopped talking, Louis sighed “ maybe you should start train yourself, we are leaving to the States”, 

He said it nervously, both Harry and Liam were looking at him shockingly, then he looked at Ella, and thanks God she wasn’t listening, 

Harry finally said “ is this final? “, 

No, 

Louis looked at him “ yes Harry this is final, I am gonna tell her today about it, and I am sure she will be okay, maybe sad at the start, but she will be okay”, 

Okay he lies, he didn’t made his decision yet, he can’t make it, and he will never break Ella’s heart this way, he is already worried about her, 

 

Liam was looking at Harry, he wanted him to talk, to say something, to save the day, but Harry didn’t, he looked down, 

Liam shook his head in disbelief sighing 

“ God Harry”, 

And then he left to his car “ I am waiting in the car”, 

Louis didn’t know what was that about, and he didn’t ask because he is not having any answer, he was leaving when Harry grabbed his arm, 

“ please Louis, I need to talk”, 

Louis looked at him “ tomorrow”, 

Harry bit his lower lip and nodded and then Louis left, 

The rest of day, Ella didn’t say a word to Louis, he tried to talk to her but she refused to answer him, she barely talked, the only time she actually talked to him she asked to call Harry on the phone, 

Louis gave her the time she needs, and then when she slept, he slept with her on the bed he gave her a lot of kisses, and he apologised for her. 

Ethan was there and Louis told him what happened earlier, he supported Louis, and they started to talk about leaving to the States, Ethan was surprised at the start, but he was also happy, they planned the whole things though, but Louis still doesn’t know if it was the right choice, all he knows he wanted to run, he wanted to be as far as he can from Harry, he can’t stand seeing him without touching him, and this was the only way, 

Next day in the morning, Louis called Harry to meet, Harry told him to meet at the night, he said he was busy at the morning, Louis had to accept, because Harry’s voice was weak, tired and sick, and if they were going to talk, so he can’t miss that chance, 

At the evening, Louis waited for him at his office Harry choice, Louis waited for him for a full hour, and when he was angry enough he decided to leave, but this when Harry arrived, he knocked the door and then opened, and Louis can’t miss how weak he looked, he sat immediately, he wanted to catch his breath, then he looked at Louis

“ I am sorry I am late “, 

Louis had to accept the apology, the way Harry looked was painful to the eye, this wasn’t Harry, this was his shell, his eyes were dead, he was pale, with messy hair, Louis can’t miss his shaking hands, actually his full body was shaking, 

Louis knows there was something bad happening with him, 

“ are you okay Harry? “ he left his seat behind the desk, and sat in front of him, 

Harry looked at him “ how is Ella?, did she talk to you yet? “, 

Louis shook his head, Harry “ she is worried and she is sad, please don’t be angry at her”, 

Louis hated the way he instructed him “ I know how to talk to my daughter Harry thank you very much”, 

Harry nodded, he looked at his shaking hands trying to stop them from shaking  
“ our daughter “, he whispered, 

“ what?! “, 

“ she is our daughter Louis, you keep calling her your daughter but she is mine too, maybe we are divorced, maybe you have the custody but we still share her”z

Louis scoffed “ yeah like you know how to keep her safe”, 

“ I keep her safe”, 

“ how exactly?, she is six Harry, six, and you almost gave her a heart attack, you don’t know how panic she was seeing you there, she wake up twice last night screaming asking about you, it took me and Ethan almost an hour to reassure her about you, and another hour to sleep, she missed her school, and she didn’t stop asking about you “, 

And right there Harry started to cry, 

Louis looked at him, he was confused, 

Harry wiped his tears away “ i am sorry, I really am Lou, I know, I know how pain and fears I caused her, but.. I don’t know what to do”, 

Louis chewed his lower lip, he knows Harry since there were sixteen, and he never, never saw him this way, 

“ Harry what is going on? “, Louis asked and he was now so much worried, he was afraid, why Harry is like this, and he started to have bad ideas, bad but true idea,. 

“ Harry please tell me “,, 

Harry sighed, he closed his eyes to estimate what to say , he promised himself he won’t tell Louis, but right now he needs to tell him, he needs Louis to take Ella and leave away , leave to the states where Ella can’t see her father suffer. 

“ I have leukaemia “ Harry whispered, 

Louis looked at him shockingly, mouth opened to talk but the words stuck in his throat, 

Harry “ I was diagnosed last year, and I started my chemo 8 months ago”, 

Louis was still looking at him and no, this is a dream, this cannot be true, 

“ they say I have a year maximum, and I start to feel it now Louis, it started to take me down, and I can’t let Ella see me this way, I need you to take care and go”, 

Then Harry put his hand on Louis’s hand, Louis looked at the hands

“ please, don’t let her see me dying, you should leave, and I am so sorry to put you in this, I wasn’t going to tell you, I thought I can make it without bothering you, but you are right, I can’t take care of her when I am like this, and I can’t stop seeing her, so you need to go”, 

Louis then looked at him 

“ what are you talking about? “, 

He was still not believing this, then he took his hand from Harry’s, 

Harry was watching him, he knew it will take a lot to make Louis understand, 

“ I don’t understand “ Louis said leaving his chair  
Then he looked back at Harry 

“ are you telling me you are dying? “, 

Harry looked down, 

“ what were you thinking hiding this from me? “, 

Louis was getting angry, well Harry expected this, Louis is always angry, 

Harry looked at him can’t stand up to talk, 

“ what the hell Harry, what were you thinking? “ Louis yelled, but this time he yelled to cover his panic, to cover his nervousness, he still refuses to believe, 

“ please stop yelling”, 

“ I can’t, how could you do that”, 

“that what you want “, 

Louis looked at Harry shocked, 

Harry continued “ you said you don’t need anything with me, Ella was the only thing that kept you in contact with me, how do you expect me telling you this”, 

“ things like this can’t be hide”, 

“ it can, if you don’t want anything with me then it can, we are divorced Louis remember “,

Louis yelled again “ you cheated Harry, how do you expect me to forgive this, if you were in my place you will do the same”,

“ no” Harry yelled,

Then he looked AT Louis “ I will be angry, very angry, but I will never never Louis end what was between us”  
Louis scoffed “ so I am the bad guy here”,

Harry “ oh my God, I am telling you I’m dying in less than a year, and this is all you are thinking about Lou, you know what that doesn’t even matter now, if you are good if i am bad, what matters now is Ella... I can’t let her watch me dying “, 

 

Louis stopped talking, he looked at Harry, 

“ you are not dying”, 

Harry sighed “ I am Louis, were you even listening? “

Louis nodded “ yes and you are not dying, I can’t let you die, you just can’t die Harry, we can have a divorce, we can fight all the days but YOU CAN’T FUCKING DIE”,

Okay he was officially panicking now,

Harry left his seat and he walked towards Louis, and he hugged him tightly, a Louis cried at his shoulder, 

Then he looked at him “ no”,

Harry was watching him, 

Louis pulled away “ we can try other doctors”,

Harry “ I tried every possible things”,

Louis “ stop being a quitter and fight for yourself”,

Harry shook his head “ I tried every possible thing”,

Louis then wipes his tears away sitting back on his chair “ you can ask Liam, he knows what to do, he is a doctor”,

Harry was still watching Louis, and Louis looked at him “ he knows? “,

Harry nodded “ they all know, Niall and Zayn know since I know, Liam and Ethan knew this month”,

Ethan? 

Harry walked towards his chair “ please Lou, I need your help, please don’t let Ella see me suffer”,

Louis looked at him “ I can’t, I can’t take her and go away, what If something happened to you”,

Harry nodded “ that’s the point, take her and go away, and when I die, you will tell her it was an accident”,

Louis shook his head again*” no”,

Harry sat in front of him again,.

“ I know you are confused now, but please”,

Louis looked at him, 

Harry looked more pale, he was pressing his eyes by his finger to distract the pain, he was getting weaker and weaker, and he couldn’t take it anymore, 

“ Lou, can you take me home, I just had my session and I shouldn’t be driving”,

Louis couldn’t talk, he only nodded, he stood up taking his keys and jacket, he looked back at Harry, and he was still sitting on the chair, he knew he can’t stand by his own, 

He helped him standing up, and Harry was leaning on him, nearly all his weight was on Louis, 

He whispered thank you, and Louis didn’t realize he was crying, until he put him on the car, once Harry was in the car, he closed his eyes, and Louis let the tears fall down freely, 

When they arrived he looked at Harry, and Harry was sleeping, he sighed and then he put his phone out from his pocket, he called Ethan, and he told him he won’t go home tonight, and he asked him to stay with Ella for tonight, it wasn’t the first so Ethan accepted without asking what was going on, Louis told him he had a big case and he can’t leave his office, 

 

Okay he lied, but he can’t think, 

He then looked at Harry, and he sighed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you are enjoying.
> 
> I am taking a break guys, 
> 
> Will update soon I hope
> 
> All the love


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, very short chapter

Louis spent the day with Harry, he put his on bed changed his clothes into a comfort one, Harry was half sleep, he was barely there, and it was hard to watch, 

Twelve times, Harry vomited twelve times, Louis counted them, after the fifth time he couldn’t leave his bed, there was no energy left, and there was nothing actually left in there, he was retching and it was painful, the bucket was under his bed, and he can barely left his body to aim, and it hurt Louis the most, he never expected to see him this way, and he was shocked, was he suffer all this for the last year alone? How could he bear that , 

Nine in the morning where Harry finally slept, Louis left the room, he couldn’t sleep and he needed some caffeine in his system, he needed to think, a lot was about to change, he didn’t know what exactly but he the only thing he knew, he won’t leave Harry alone, 

 

He heard the house door was opened, and someone was walking inside, Louis headed to see who was it, and it was Zayn, 

Zayn blocked eye contact with Louis, and he was shocked, 

“ what are you doing here? “ Zayn asked, 

Louis leaned on the wall crossing his arms “ I am asking the same thing? “, 

Zayn nervously looking around, Louis “ he is sleeping “

Zayn looked back at Louis “ he told you”, 

Louis nodded “ and I still can’t believe you could hide this from me, we are working together Zayn, how could you do that? “, 

Zayn sighed “ that was his decision “, 

“ screw his decision Zayn, why didn’t you convince him”, 

Zayn “ I tried Louis, a lot but you know Harry, how stubborn he is, besides it was the best for Ella”, 

Louis closed his mouth at the, Ella, he still doesn’t know what to tell her, 

“ what happened? “, 

Louis “ he needed to talk last night “, 

“ last night? How, do you mean after the session? “, 

Louis nodded “ I didn’t know there was a session, I chose the day, we needed to talk badly”, 

Zayn shook his head “ fuck, how was he like?”, 

Louis shrugged “ after telling me, I drove him home, and i couldn’t let him”, 

Zayn nodded “ okay , I will look at him”, 

He left Louis standing there, so Louis went back to the kitchen , 

Few minutes later Zayn came back, and sat in front of Louis looking anxious, 

“ is he still sleeping? “, 

Zany nodded “ what happened, why did he tell you, he made us all take an oath not to say a word “, 

“ yeah, I know, he had to tell me I guess”, 

Then he looked at Zayn “ he wants me to take Ella and leave with Ethan to the States as fast as we can, he doesn’t want Ella see him suffer, and honestly I am worried about her too”, 

Zayn looked at him shockingly “ so you are leaving, even after what he told you”, 

Louis shook his head “ I don’t wanna leave Zayn but I can’t put Ella through this”, 

Zayn getting angry “ he is her fatehr”, 

“ she is only six”, 

“ yeah but still, he is her father , she will never forget you when she knows, when it’s too late to make anything ", 

“ do you think if she knows anything will change”, 

“ of course it will, it will make him different, he needs you, both of you, God”, Zayn was angry

Louis stopped talking looking at his cup of tea

“ is it always that bad, he threw up a lot yesterday”, 

Zayn only shrugged “ the chemo kicks him hard for the next two days, but at the end of the week, he masks his pain perfectly, you will never know ”, 

Louis shook his head “ I can’t believe I was blind not to see”, 

“ you barely talked Louis, and even if you did, it’s always about Ella”, 

“ how did I miss that Zayn, I mean I know him, I know everything about him, I know him long time ago, and I missed this”, 

“ it’s not your fault” a weak voice coming, 

Louis and Zayn looked at the kitchen door entrance and there was Harry walking towards them, 

Zayn standing up immediately helping him to sit with them on the table, 

Harry accepted the hand and when he sat he was still looking pale, exhausted, 

“ why did you leave your bed Harry” ASKING zayn, 

Harry was looking at Louis now, he was looking down trying to avoid how Harry looks, he hated to see him this weak, Harry was never weak, 

“ Louis, it’s not your fault”, 

Louis finally looked at him “ I don’t know what to do, I can't leave you here and I can’t let Ella know”, 

Harry “ you will do nothing, everything has to be the same, please “, Harry sincerely begged, 

Louis pressed his mouth shut, Harry “ you should go now, I am fine I have Zayn”, 

Louis still looking at him, he feels bad, he should be the one who is staying with Harry , he should be the one who is taking care of him, not Zayn, not Niall, him. 

“ I will be okay” harry said again, 

Louis then looked down, “ I can’t do this, I just can’t “, 

Harry took a deep breath, pressing his fingers on his eyes “ please don’t make me regret it”, 

Louis looked at him, and again he was getting angry 

“ are you expecting me to just accept this, accept that you are dying, how am I suppose to explain to Ella this”, 

Harry was getting angry too “ you don’t have to explain anything to her, and yes I expect you to accept this, because we have no real choices here, I will die and I will die alone Louis”, 

Louis “ do you want me to lie to my daughter “, 

“ yes Louis I want you to lie to our daughter”, 

Louis didn’t talk then, 

Harry took a deep breath “ listen, I am sorry that you will have to do this, I am sorry that she will live through this, but I don’t know what else to do, I am sorry I am sick and I am dying, but I don’t know what to do”, 

Zayn was watching the two of them without uttering a single word, 

Louis said “ maybe you should try other doctors “, 

“ oh God Louis” Harry said then he stood up again,  
“ I tried every possible thing”, 

“no you didn’t “ Zayn said, 

Harry looked at Zayn angrily, 

Louis looked between them “ what does this mean”, 

Harry shook his head in disbelief, 

Zayn shrugged “ there is still a way”, 

“ no” Harry said sternly, 

Louis “ what? “, 

Zayn ignored Harry “ a bone marrow transplant”, 

Harry yelled “ no, I said no”, 

“why? “ Louis yelled, 

Harry looked at Zayn trying to control his anger, try to breath, 

Louis then looked at Zayn “ what should happen? “, 

Zayn sighed “ they need a donor, and since Harry has no family left so.. "

“ i am already in the system “ Harry said, 

Zayn looked at Harry “ let them make the test Harry, just this, you don’t have to wait, you don’t have to suffer while waiting for unexpected donor who maybe will never show up “,  
Harry shook his head closing his eyes, tears on his cheeks

“ please, I can’t “, 

Louis then nodded “ you mean us, Ella and I? “, 

“ I can’t let my daughter go through this” Harry said almost crying, 

Louis looked at him “ our daughter Harry “, 

Harry looked at him, he walked towards him very weakly 

“ please, don’t, please, if she was negative she will blame herself “, 

Louis “ she could save her father”, 

“ no” Harry whispered, “ please Lou, don’t do this, I can’t put her through this, I can’t see her in this place”, 

Harry was crying now, Louis looked at his eyes 

“ listen, I will do it, and then let’s see what happens”, 

Harry looked down, Louis was still looking AT Harry 

“ okay? “, 

Harry wiped his eyes, and he nodded slowly, 

“ are you okay? “ he asked, 

Harry nodded and he sat back on the chair, he was closing his eyes, 

“ you have to promise me something Lou”, 

Louis looked at him waiting, but he can guess, 

“ of you are negative too, you will think about going to the States with Ethan”, 

Louis sighed, “ okay Harry I promise ”, 

He had to promise, because he didn’t want Harry to think about it, he just want him focus on getting better, that’s all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I wrote so far, hope you are enjoying, and some supports will be appreciated,
> 
> I know I said I will take a break, but my mind is still Working so here it is, 
> 
> See you later


	7. Chapter 7

When Louis entered his house Ethan was there waiting for him, 

“ where have you been? “ Ethan said once he saw Louis walking inside the house, 

Louis decided not to answer and he walked to his bedroom, he needs to change his clothes and maybe some sleep, if he could, 

“ I’ve called your office, and they told me you weren’t there, they told me you left.. With Harry”, 

Louis sighed putting out his shoes, 

“ were you with him? “, 

Louis finally looked at Ethan “ yes I was with Harry”, 

Ethan was shocked “ did you.. Spend the night with him, is that what you mean? “, 

Louis nodded headed towards his dressing room, 

“ have you slept with him? “ Ethan asked getting angry,  
Louis finally took a deep breath 

“ I was with him because he wasn’t feeling okay”, 

Ethan looked at him not talking, Louis finished 

“ he has cancer did you forget that”, 

Ethan sighed “ he told you.. I knew he would”

Louis shook his head in disbelief “ why didn’t you tell me? I mean I can understand the others but you, we are supposed not to hide things Ethan”, 

“ he asked me to”, 

Louis yelled “ of course he will “, 

“ what difference does it make if you know now or last month or last year”, 

Louis looked at him and he kept his mouth shut, he has to stop talking, he will hurt Ethan if he said a word, 

“ so now what? “, 

Louis looking at him frowning, Ethan 

“ what will you do with Ella? “, 

Louis “ I will not tell her... Now, I need to make the test”, 

Ethan confused “ what are you talking about? “, 

“ he needs a bone marrow transplant”, 

“ and you will be the donor”, 

“ yes Ethan if I have to I will be Harry’s donor”, 

Again Ethan stopped talking, he looked down, and then he said

“ I am taking Ella from school, I think you need some sleep”, 

And then he left the room, Louis took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, Ethan doesn't deserve this, he loved him, and he know he does , but it was complicated, 

he sat on his bed, and he just can’t believe what just happened, this last day was a day to remember, he will never forget this day and he will never accept Harry’s illness that easily, he will do his best to save his life no matter what happened, 

 

At the night, Louis was trying to watch the TV, trying to distract his mind, he put Ella on bed who still refuses to talk to him, he didn’t argue with her, he can’t, he knows if he talked to her he will collapse, he will cry and she will know there is something wrong with her daddy, 

The door was knocked and Louis wasn’t expecting anyone, Ethan left after bringing Ella home, he can’t face Louis, Louis was still angry at him, and anything will be said will lead to different direction, and Ethan won't let this happen, 

When Louis opened the door Zayn was there, without any word Louis gave a room for him to enter, 

“ I am sorry “ first thing Zayn said when they were together drinking some hot tea, 

Louis only nodded, Zayn “ it was hard for me to hide it, but I couldn’t say no to him, when we first know I was there he didn’t give a shit about what the doctor said, all he cared about was you and Ella, you just started your new relation With Ethan and somehow he was happy for you”, 

Louis shook his head in disbelief, Zayn “ you were barley talking, sometimes you weren’t even meeting when he was coming to take Ella, he made sure his sessions would be right after the days she spends with him, so he can take good care of her while he is still able to stand up"

He took a sip of his coffee remembering “ at the start it was the hardest, all the stress was new for him and for his body, he was blacking out a lot, but with time I don’t know I think he understands his pain better, he can handle it perfectly, except for lately”, 

Louis nodded still can’t say a word

“ he suffered a lot Lou, sometimes Niall or I would go to his place after his session and we might find him passed out, or drowning in his vomits, or sleeping in his bathroom” he sighed “ it was horrible, it’s still horrible, “, 

Louis wiped the tears that was falling,

Zayn looked at him “ but it doesn’t have to be like this ”, 

Louis looked at him, Zayn “ I tried to convince him to tell you million times Louis, all we need is just a single test, if she was the match then we can tell her”, 

Louis closed his eyes, Zayn “ I know how it will sound to you, you are her father too, but she can save him, if she is the match she can save him Louis, and all the pain will go away”, 

Louis “ I know, but I don’t know how to tell her”, 

Zayn “ I know she is six but she can understand, it will be better than losing her father forever, Harry is still young, God he is only 29 he doesn’t deserve to die this way”, 

Louis was still looking at Zayn, he slowly nodded and said nothing, 

 

Three days later Louis finally decided to make the test, Ella wasn’t feeling good the last days and he had to stay with her in home, she asked ABOUT Harry a out, she wanted to see him badly, he wanted to see her badly but both of them couldn’t, and it actually hurt Louis, 

Ella was still angry at her dad, although he was letting her talk to Harry for hours on the phone, but that wasn’t enough for her, and she thought that he still refuses to let Harry sees her, that’s why Harry didn’t visit her while she was ill, and Louis couldn’t say a word, she was angry, she yelled at him, he cried, but all he could do was staying silent promising that Harry will visit soon, when she is better, 

This morning when Ethan called him, he told about Paris, they didn’t talk about this, but Ethan still wants them to go, Louis didn’t know how to answer that, he can’t leave Harry and although Ella is better but he can’t, 

Ethan was heartbroken he was feeling that Louis was slipping away, and this was driving him crazy, he was angry, and he was angry AT Harry, but he didn’t say a word when he remind Louis this morning and Louis told him he will tell Ella and he will give him the word this evening, 

But when Louis arrived home with Ella, when he parked his car, he saw Harry’s car there, what was Harry doing, when Ella saw the car she got super excited and she ran outside the car, and when the door was opened Harry was there, they hugged tightly while Louis was still watching him, then Ethan showed from inside and he stood behind Harry, 

Harry greeted Louis, and Louis entered his house closing the door, 

“ what are you doing here Harry? “, 

Ella looked at her father putting her hand on Harry’s leg in a protective way “ please don’t get angry” she said to Louis, 

Louis looked at her surprised but he then looked Harry, Harry tried to smiled, then he bent down

“ why would he be angry? “, 

Ella shrugged “ he is always angry at you, and it makes me sad”, 

Harry smiled widely then he shook his head

“ no this is not true, he is not always angry at me, he is angry at me when I do something wrong, he is older than me, that’s why I let him”, 

Louis was watching them, he smiled at that, always was Harry’s defence words when Louis got angry at him, some times for no reason, 

He noticed that Harry actually looked way better, his eyes were alive again, his face wasn’t pale, he was completely perfect, Zayn was right he can hid his pain perfectly, 

Ethan walked towards Louis and said “ can we talk”, 

Louis looked at him and then nodded and walked behind him, 

Harry was still looking at Ella “ how are you feeling sunshine? “, 

She smiled “ I am okay why didn’t you come and see me, I waited for you”, 

Harry smiled “ I told you I was sick too Ella, two sick people can’t be at one place, we will make papa sick then”, 

She nodded, “ but you know what I have a great surprise for you”, 

She looked at him excitedly, he smiled

“ we are going to Disneyland, in Paris”, 

She opened her mouth but the she said confused 

“ we? ", 

He nodded “ all of us, me, you, papa and Ethan”, 

She then jumped out of joy she hugged her father, then she looked and Louis was waking towards them, she ran to him and hugged him tightly 

“ thank you thank you papa, oh God I love you I love you so much “, 

Louis was laughing at her daughter, then he looked at Harry who was still watching Ella with a great smile,.  
Louis then looked at Ella

“ you should say thank you to Ethan, it was his idea”, 

Ella ran towards Ethan and she hugged him too, he hugged her back, he was sincerely happy, it was true Ethan adores Ella, he treats her as her daughter and that was the only reason Harry was accepting him, 

Louis “ okay Ella go change your clothes ”, 

He looked at Harry “ you are not leaving right?”, 

Harry looked at Ethan and then at Louis, 

Ethan smiled getting closer “ you can have dinner with us” 

he hugged Louis from behind, okay what was going on, it killed Harry, but he looked at his daughter instead and he nodded to her, she ran to her room, and they all felt how happy she was, 

Ethan looked at Louis “ I will set the table”, 

And he moved inside the kitchen, Harry “ i will help”, 

But Louis hold his forearm “ Harry can you really do this? “. 

Harry raised a brow “ set the table? “ he was joking, 

“ Harry”, 

He smiled “ don’t worry about me, I will be fine, did you see how happy she is”, 

Louis nodded, Harry sighed “ that’s the only thing that matters to me Louis”, 

Louis had to nod, now he understands Harry, if he was at his place, then seeing his daughter happy will be all the matter. 

At the night Louis walked to Ethan who was watching some TV, he sat beside him,  
Ethan looked at him, then he frowned " what?" 

Louis smiled " are you sure?" 

Ethan didn't talk, Louis "it was supposed to be ours, now you invited him?" 

Ethan sighed " I did it for Ella, she won't be happy, and I can't see her sad, she was miserable lately and it hurts"  
Louis nodded, Ethan " and I know you will be worried about him too" 

Louis only nodded,  
Ethan looked down " I am trying hers Louis, I really am, I am scared of losing you, I can't lose you, and I can't make you chose not now at least" 

Louis didn't want to talk about it now, he can't think straight, he just has to calm Ethan and reassure him 

Louis looked at him " I don't have to choose Ethan, I've already done that" he then raised his hand to show him his ring, 

Ethan smiled and he kissed him, then he had to leave to pack the bags, and Louis wanted him to leave so his mind won't kill him. 

 

They all moved next morning to Paris, the hotel was lovely, Ella insisted to stay with Harry at his room, he was more than happy and Louis didn’t argue at that, 

First night was calm, had dinner all together, having extra fun even Ethan was happy, Ella slept at Harry’s lap, and the three men spent the night drinking and talking, it was fun and it was refreshing, they all needed that kind of fun, 

In front Harry’s room, he was holding Ella, and together with Louis they entered Harry’s room, Louis wanted to make sure that Harry was okay, 

 

After putting Ella on bed, 

Louis looked at Harry “ are you okay? “, 

Harry looked at him and he slowly nodded “ I am okay, are you ready for tomorrow? “, 

Louis laughed “ oh my God, I feel like you wanted this more than her” he said in a lower voice not to wake her up, 

Harry looked excited “ are you kidding me?, it has been a dream, thank you so much for this”, 

Louis shrugged “ it’s Ethan”, 

Harry nodded “ thank him”, 

Louis “ I don’t know why we didn’t do this before? “, 

Harry took a deep breath, and Louis knew it was stupid to ask, actually Harry asked him this several times, but Louis always found something else to do, they had fun the three of them, they did, but they had never been to Disneyland, although Harry asked for this a lot, they barely spent fun time together, Louis was always busy at his work, and Harry couldn’t do anything about it. 

 

“ I will go now, if you need anything call me “, 

Harry nodded “ good night Lou”, 

He nodded smiling, and then he left the room, 

 

Next day was amazing, they all know that Disney was fun, but not this fun, 

The three of them did every possible thing, Ethan was stuck in a meeting and they had to go without him, 

Louis was watching Ella and Harry, it was fun to watch, their heart was literally jumping with excitement. The little kid inside Harry quickly checked out the details of all rides, and he was ready to do them all, 

it was a wonderful experience. right from the gate of the theme park, it really is a magical place to be. They were greeted by the spectacular buildings and floral arrangements, 

First ride they took was Crush’s Coaster, This one was by far one of Ella’s very favorites. She was so amazed by the movie “Finding Nemo” and this ride is based around the turtle in the movie called Crush. The visual experience is simply amazing and when the cart was swirl around moving from one place to another Harry and Ella were looking with amazement so as Louis but most of the time he was watching Ella and Harry, and his heart was really getting warm, this was the family he wanted, this was the family he can’t lose,

They took a lot of photographs with all Disney Princesses, all Disney characters, Harry insisted on taking all possible photos he can, and somehow it twisted Louis’s heart, sometimes he swear he caught Harry’s eyes glassy while watching Ella jumping and running after him or when he insisted on carrying her on his back when he felt she was getting tired, 

At the evening they tried Disney parade , it was a must watch spectacle as Harry used to say, with people peeping from sidelines and all favorite Disney characters coming to life it was a great experience and Ella was so much happy, 

Louis was grateful for this she was finally happy talking to them holding both their hands and jumping excitedly every time something caught her eyes, 

When they were finally at hotel, the three of them were so exhausted, Ella immediately lied on the bed she was looking at Louis who was waiting for Harry to get out of the bathroom, Harry was tired and again he wanted to make sure he was okay, 

“ papa, can you lie by my side “, 

Louis looked at her and he moved and lied beside her hugging her, 

“ Thank you, it was my best day ever” 

He smiled and kissed her hair, “ and thank you for bringing daddy with us”, 

He nodded, “ I am so sad that Ethan couldn’t join us he will be so sad”, 

And it hit Louis, for a minute he truly forgot about Ethan, he was Ella’s father, Harry’s husband, and that was it, they were a happy family and right now he wished that the great time they had didn’t finally come to an end. 

Harry opened the bathroom door, finally, 

Ella was sleeping at Louis’s lap, Louis himself was closing his eyes too, Harry smiled at the scene he was watching, and he slowly shook Louis, 

Louis looked at him “ are you okay? “, 

Harry nodded “ you need to go back to Ethan”, 

Louis looked at Ella, and then nodded, he didn’t want to go, 

“ papa, please stay”, 

Both Harry and Louis looked at her, she was still closing her eyes, Harry looked at him smiling, but Louis was staring Harry, eyes full of craving, he slowly touched Harry’s hand, Harry looked at his hand, and then looked at Louis, 

“ don’t do this” he almost whispered,, 

Louis was still looking at him “ I miss you Harry”, 

Harry shook his head “ no, Louis, stop”, 

Louis took a deep breath, he nodded, and then he kissed his daughter on her hair and he then left the bed, Harry was watching him, he wanted to scream don’t go, don’t leave me, I need you, 

But he kept his mouth shut, it wasn’t fair for them, it wasn’t fair for Ethan, 

He watched Louis leaving the room, looking at Harry and tried to smile, Harry didn’t smile, once the door was closed and Harry was alone in the room, he cried, it was all he could do, crying, he can’t believe that he lost Louis, that was his Lou, and now Harry asked him to leave his room, to go to his fiancé, he was feeling hurt and angry so he cried himself till sleep. 

 

Next morning, when Harry opened his eyes Ella was playing with his hair, he looked at her confused 

“you are awake? “, 

She nodded “ you were deep sleep, I didn’t want to wake you up”, 

He smiled and then he embraced her, he looked at his phone beside him, and there was a text from Louis

 

“ sorry about last night, I am spending the day WITH ethan”, 

 

He had to bit his lips, to stop the pain and the hurt that came alive again in his chest, they were leaving tomorrow and it was actually expected, he didn’t think Louis will spend the whole time with him, 

He wished though, 

 

Ella was looking at him “ what is happening daddy, are you okay? “, 

He looked at her “ I am more than okay, you know what let’s have some breakfast, then we need to buy something for you, and oh for Gigi too , we promised her”, 

She looked excited “ are we going shopping? “, 

He nodded “ exactly we are”,, 

They spent the day together, walking at Paris Streets, eating ice cream, taking selfies, they did shopping, and again taking selfies, then they stopped in front of some gifts shop, and Harry was looking at something, two couple necklace, always and forever, his eyes went glassy, and he had an idea, 

 

He looked at Ella and then he moved inside and with no hesitation he bought them, and they walked outside the shop and he stopped, Ella looked at him, 

 

He put the necklace on his daughter neck, he gave her forever, and she looked at it, 

“ it’s amazing daddy I love it”, 

He nodded, and then he put the other one on him “ always “, 

 

Ella looked at his, and then she smiled “ always and forever”, 

He smiled at her “ I will always be there Ella, I need you to know that”, 

She looked at her father, and she slowly nodded, 

He smiled “ and you are always will be my one”, 

She hugged him tightly, and he tried to steady his breath, he tried to hold it till she pull away but he couldn’t, it betrayed him and when he let it go it was an actual sob, she hugged him tightly without uttering a single word, and Harry surrounded his hands around her tightly, he couldn’t take it anymore, so he cried, and so as Ella, she was crying too and no one wanted to break the hug, they stayed this way for long, no one counted the minutes, both enjoying the warmth of the other, she patted with her tiny hands on his back to calm him down, and it actually hurt him so bad, he didn’t know what to do, then he looked at her, and wiped his tears away, she was looking back 

“ so, how about some actual food? “, 

She smiled and she nodded, 

At the end of the day, she finally slept, and he was on the phone, talking to Gigi telling her about the moment of weakness, when his door was knocked at, 

He looked at his watch, it says 11 pm, he hanged up with Gigi and he walked to the door, when he opened he found Louis standing there, 

Harry was looking at him still confused 

“ are you okay? “, 

Louis nodded, he just missed him and he can’t sleep without seeing him, but he can’t say this, 

“ I missed Ella”, 

Harry nodded “ she is sleeping, do you wanna come in? “, 

Please,. 

 

. Louis only nodded, and he entered the room, 

“ how was your day? “ Harry asked Louis, 

Louis smiled “ it was good, and yours? “, 

“ it was amazing, we actually bought you something but I think Ella would love to give it to you”, 

Louis smiling at him, he looked at Ella and she was sleeping in the bed, 

“ she is a gift Louis” Harry said looking at sleeping Ella,. 

 

Louis looked at him “ I made the test” 

Harry looked at him, and then he swallowed his fears 

“ and?”, 

“ still waiting”, 

Harry nodded, Louis “ Iam ready to tell her Harry”, 

Harry frowning “no”, 

Louis “ I am not ready to lose you”, 

Harry sighed and he walked away from Ella’s bed, 

“ you promised”, 

“ I won’t keep my promise”, 

“ you can’t, please don’t “, 

Louis “ I can’t, I can’t watch you die Harry, I won’t let you die, if the result was negative I will tell her”, 

Harry looked at him, he was crying

“ please lou, please don’t do this, I am on the system”, 

Louis looked at Harry’s eyes “fuck the system Harry I can’t lose you”, 

Harry shook his head, and he walked towards Louis, he held his hands

“ I am right here, I am waiting, don’t ruin this Louis please”, 

Louis hugged him, that’s all he did, Harry was still begging “ please Lou, please please please”, 

Louis calmed Harry down, he patted his back and he knew Harry was crying now, and Louis cried too, all he knows he had to save Harry, and he prayed for God that he will be the donor. 

 

Next morning they were leaving, their plane was at the morning, so they gathered to have the breakfast, Ella was wearing a beautiful dress that shows her neck and of course her new beautiful necklace, she insisted to wear the dress for that purpose, and when a Louis saw her, and saw the new necklace she told him Harry has the other part, she told Ethan, and she even told the pretty lady that smiled at her face in the elevator and gave her a compliment on her dress. 

Louis just hanged the phone, he was still pale, he felt his knees couldn’t support him, he looked at the table where they were sitting and he saw Ella drinking his juice radiate happiness, then he looked at Harry and Harry was watching him , for a moment they shared a look, they still can read each other no matter what, 

Louis was staring AT Harry, and Harry nodded slightly, Louis took a deep breath, and finally he decided to return back, and once he sat beside Ethan in front of Harry, Harry looked at him, he nodded again,

And he whispered “ it’s okay “, 

But it really wasn’t, the lab just called Louis and he wasn’t matching, he was negative, he can’t be the donor and that wasn’t okay, and Harry just knew, maybe from Louis's pale face, but he knew 

 

It wasn’t okay at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it,  
> Tell me how do you think, thank you very much
> 
> I am sad


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, thanks for reading, for your comments,

Louis’s phone rang, he was sleeping but the ringing never stopped so he reached his hand under his duvet and grabbed his phone and he answered, 

“ hello”, 

“ Lou.. “, 

“ Zayn? “ suddenly he jumped up, throwing the duvet away, 

“ what happened?”, 

Zayn didn’t answer at the start, then Harry heard the sniffles, 

Louis’s heart skipped the beat, “ Zayn? “, 

“ I am sorry”, 

“ no, Zayn, no, tell me he is okay, please, Zayn.. Tell me he is okay”, 

He heard Zayn crying and he couldn’t take it anymore,

 

“ papa.. Papa wake up, papa”, 

Louis opened his eyes and there was Ella sitting in front of him, he was sleeping on the couch in front of the TV, 

It was a bad dream, 

No it was a nightmare, 

“ you were having a bad dream, it’s okay ” she said patting his knee, and then she hugged him, 

“ don’t cry papa it’s okay”, 

Was he crying? Really?, 

He didn’t realise he was crying, he hugged her tight my too, and he wiped his tears with his hands, she then looked at him, 

“ do you wanna talk about it? “, 

And oh my God, his heart twisted, it was exactly Harry’s words, 

He tried to smile to her, he shook his head, and she nodded “ its okay”, 

He took a deep breath, and he put his head in his hands, he still can’t catch his breath, he still trying to calm his nerves, Ella just sat beside him looking at him,  
He then looked at her and smiled, 

“ why don’t you get dressed, and let’s go to see daddy? “, 

She looked at him surprised, but she jumped and ran to her room, 

In front of Harry’s building, Louis stopped his car, and he looked at his daughter, 

“ does is still hurt? “ he asked, 

She smiled widely “ papa, I told you it didn’t even hurt, I am not a baby anymore I can handle the stupid neeldle”, 

Louis laughed “ yeah that’s my girl”, 

He then looked at her seriously “ remember, we don’t want Harry to be worried, so keep it for ourselves, we don’t need to tell him you did those test you are better anyway, I just wanted to make sure”, 

She smiled “ secrets are safe with me”, 

Then she looked again at his beanie “ daddy is gonna love seeing you wearing it”, Harry and Ella bought it for him from Paris, 

Louis smiled “ good I want to see him happy, come on let’s go”, 

 

Ella knocked her father’s door and they waited,  
Then the door was opened, not Harry, it was Niall,  
He looked at them both surprisingly

“ Louis, Ella, what brings you here”, 

Louis looked at Niall nervously, they didn’t call Harry, they wanted to surprise him, and he can’t be sick today, he was okay last night when he called Ella, 

Ella “ we want to say hi, where is daddy? “, 

Niall’s face turned white for a second, then he looked between Ella and Louis, and yes there was something wrong, 

Niall closed the door saying “ he is in his room sweetheart, go to see him, but he is a little tired”,. 

Ella ran inside while Louis was still watching Niall, 

Niall “ he was at the hospital “,, 

Louis was shocked “ what!! When? “,. 

Niall sighed “ at the middle of the night, he called me, he told me he seized”, 

“ oh God”, 

“ he was scared, and he had a terrible headache, I rushed here, and he seized again, so I took him to the hospital”, 

Louis was still looking at Niall, Niall 

“ they say its a common symptoms, when the leukaemia cells reach the brain and the spinal cord”, 

Louis “ is he okay now? “, 

Niall “ a little, they gave him some drugs to control the seizures, but he still has the headache”, 

Louis nodded, and he didn’t say anything else, he walked to the room, 

When he entered, he saw Ella was sitting legs crossed on the bed beside Harry, she was talking to him and he was closing his eyes, 

“ papa” Ella said, and Harry opened his eyes, he looked at Louis and he tried to smile only to reassure him, it didn’t help. 

Louis “ Ella, can you tell uncle Niall that I really need a cup of tea? “, 

She nodded, and looked at Harry “ anything for you daddy? “, 

He shook his head, and he closed his eyes again, the pain was too much, Harry can’t even hide it anymore from Ella, 

Ella left the room, and Louis walked and sat beside Harry, Harry didn’t open his eyes, 

“ I am okay”  
Louis sighed “ you are not okay, what happened?”, 

He opened his eyes again, he shrugged “ it’s cancer Lou, everything can happen “, 

Louis nodded, he looked at Harry’s hand “ are you better now? “, 

He sighed, but he didn’t answer, he wasn’t better 

“ why didn’t you call me? When you seized ? “, 

Harry “ Ella? “, 

Louis “ I could call Ethan”, 

“no”, 

He closed his eyes again, 

Louis took a deep breath, Harry was angry at something, and Louis wanted to help, 

“ what happened? “, 

Harry still closing his eyes “ I seized”, 

Louis was watching him, he still remember how Harry is when he is angry, speak a little, stay alone, sleep, 

“ why are you angry Harry? “, 

Harry didn’t talk, Louis “ are you in pain? “, 

Stupid question, of course he was in pain, 

“ I hate it” Harry finely said, 

He then opened his eyes again “ it always something bad, it always something new and bad, I just hate it and I want it to stop”, 

Louis was still watching him, he decided to let him talk,  
Harry looked at Louis 

“ I hate it”, 

 

Louis slowly nodded “ it’s gonna be better, we will find a way Harry”, 

Harry only nodded, and then he closed his eyes 

“ I need some sleep Louis, sorry, but tell Ella I can’t stay with her”, 

Louis watching Harry, he knew he was still angry, he was actually very angry, he was running, 

“ okay, sleep tight”, 

And he left the bed, he wanted to give him a hug, he want to give him some strength, some hope, he wanted to tell him about the test Ella made, but he knew it will make him angrier, so he decided to leave him, and get out of the bed, 

Niall was with Ella, they were talking together, Ella loves Niall, she actually adores him, he is her closest, it wasn’t a surprise since Niall was Harry’s best mate,  
When Niall saw him, he looked waiting for any comfort, Louis only shrugged, Niall looked at Ella, and then at Louis, he wanted to tell him something, so 

Louis said “ finish your juice Ella”, 

And then Niall and Louis went out of the kitchen, 

Louis started “ he is in a bad mood”, 

Niall nodded “ I know, he didn’t want to go to hospital, but I couldn’t watch him like this and do nothing”, 

Louis nodded, he understood how Harry can be stubborn sometimes, all the times, 

“ he can’t stay alone, he can’t be by himself any more”, 

Louis looked at Niall for more, Niall sighed “ he faints a lot, he falls a lot, he gets blurred vision, he vomits all the time, and now he seize, so he can’t be alone”, 

Louis pressed his mouth shut, 

“ I told him I will move in”, 

That was good, 

“ but he of course refused, so I told him I will stay with him this week and we will see what happens, maybe that’s why he is mad at himself, he hates to feel that he is a burden”, 

Louis closed his eyes, it has to be him, it has to be the one who stays with Harry, who takes care of him, help him and clean him, and reassure him, cuddle him at night, it has to be him, 

“ how can I help? “ it all he could say, 

Niall looked at him and then he shrugged “ I don’t know Lou, but he is getting bad, I don’t know what to do”, 

Louis nodded, then Ella showed “ papa can I sleep with daddy? “, 

Louis didn’t answer, Niall finally said “ I will go and bring my stuff, can you stay? “, 

Louis nodded “ okay, okay”, 

 

It was three hours later, when Louis was sitting at the kitchen, Niall hadn't come yet, 

and suddenly he saw Harry rushing inside, at the start he thought he was going to throw up, he jumped on his feet, but Harry was angry, actually he was furious 

“ you promised Lou, you fucking promised” he yelled, 

Louis looking at him confused “ what is wrong with you? “, 

Harry who was barely standing now leaning all his weight on the table

“she did the tests”, 

Louis sighed, Harry getting more angry “ oh God, you promised me” pressing his fingers on his temples to distract the pain, 

He yelled again covering his face with his hands, " you promised" 

“ first she doesn’t know anything, I told her it was because she was sick, second you need to calm the fuck down or you are gonna wake her up and you will have to explain to her why you are mad, third we need to help you, you have to let us help”, 

Harry was looking at him now, he took a deep shaking breath 

“ I am so tired, I don’t need any help, I need this to end”, 

“ how exactly, you don’t want us to tell her, what if she is positive Harry, what will you do the , will you still like to keep her in dark, and just suffer, you are getting worse for God sake is that how you wanna spend your last days”, 

Fuck, 

Harry looked at him “ did you talk to Ethan about the States? “, 

“ God Harry stop, just stop” Louis now was angry, 

He then moved closer to him “ why are you doing this?, let us help you, we deserve a second chance with you we deserve a little fight Harry, because we need you, and we will not surrender that easy”, 

Harry closed his eyes fighting his tears and trying to hold them back but they failed him, and he was crying now, 

Louis begged “ please, we need you”, 

Harry finally looked at Louis “ you have Ethan”, 

“ I need you”, 

“ you only need me because I am sick, you feel pity on me,, 

Louis shook his head “ no,”

“ yes, you hate me Lou, you hated me for so long”, 

Louis was crying now “ I’ve never hated you, I can’t hate you”, 

“ you asked for a divorce, you are engaged now”, 

Louis closed his eyes, yes, and yes, 

He then looked at Harry “ that was stupid, I need you now, please Harry don’t give up on us”, 

“ you did this long time ago”, 

“ that was a mistake let me fix it”, he said it wiping his years away hastily, 

“ I cheated”, he whispered, 

Louis nodded “ you did, but I forgive you”, 

“ too late for this Lou, look at me, I am a hopeless case, don’t ruin what you have with Ethan too”, 

Louis “ you are not hopeless, Harry I love you, baby please fight it, fight for us, for Ella, fight for me”, 

And at this Harry cried, he couldn’t stop himself from crying, 

Louis hugged him, and he felt Harry was slipping away, together they fell on the ground Louis still hugging him refusing to let him go, 

“ I wanted you so bad” Harry said crying, 

“ I am scared Lou, I am so scared”, 

Louis nodded “ I am scared too love”, 

Harry still crying “ I don’t want to leave her, I don’t want to leave you”, 

Louis nodded “ you won’t, we are here, we will help you”, 

“ I can’t tell her”, 

“ I will, I can”, 

“*oh God she is just a kid”, 

“, She is strong Harry, she is strong as her daddy”, 

Harry chuckled at that, “ Lou, promise me something “, 

“ anything love”, 

“ if she was negative, you won’t tell her anything “, 

Louis nodded “and if she was positive?”, 

Harry closed his eyes at that and smiled “ then we tell her together “, 

Louis nodded “ it’s a deal then”, 

“ it’s a deal”,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all want Ella to be the donor I guess..  
> Right
> 
> OK spoiler alert  
> HARRY IS NOT DIEING IN THIS STORY


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and commenting  
> Love you all

Louis couldn’t leave Harry that night nit after Harry breaking down between his hands,, it just felt wrong, he called Niall and asked him not to come back, he told him it was okay and he will take care of Harry this night, 

Niall at the start had his own concerns, but a Louis reassured him, and he told him Ella was already there, so nothing wrong could happen, 

It was at the middle of the night, when things turned into big shit.

 

It was 1 in the morning when Louis’s phone rang, he was still awake watching some TV shows, he wanted to clear his mind, Harry was finally sleeping beside Ella after being attacked with severe migraine and two times visiting the toilet for throwing up, it was bad day, and he was barely making it, 

“ hello” Louis answered with guilt, it was Ethan

“ open the door Louis” he almost yelled,. 

Louis was confused “ what!! “, does he know where Louis was, 

“ open the fucking door Louis or I am gonna wake him up”, okay he knows, 

Louis rushed to the door opening it, and Ethan stormed inside slamming the door behind him, 

“ what the hell Louis, why didn’t you call? “ he wanted to yell, 

“ I was going to call you, I got busy”, 

Ethan looking at the empty space around him, no sign for Harry, no sign for Ella “ obviously you weren’t “ he scoffed sarcastically, 

Louis huffed “he’d just slept“, 

Ethan looked at him angrily “ I don’t care”, Louis didn’t talk, he knew this was gonna happen when Ethan knows, 

“ I don’t fucking care Louis, what are you doing, I am trying here, I let him come with us to Paris, I let him see you when he wants, and I know you are fucking worried about him, but now you are sleeping with him? What’s next, coming back together maybe? “, 

Louis was getting angry too, but he had nothing to say really, 

Ethan “what is happening? “, 

“ he is sick”, 

“ I know, and he is dying and I know that, but.. Fuck Lou what are you doing to me “, 

Louis didn’t talk again, he didn’t know what he was doing, he just wanted to stay with Harry, 

He looked at Ethan and took a deep breath

“ okay we need to talk”, 

Ethan shocked angrily “ talk?, you need to talk, what will we talk about”, 

The he opened his eyes wide opened realizing what was happening 

“ no, no, no, no, no, you aren’t... Fuck you’re not doing this to me, are you breaking up with me”, 

Louis was still watching Ethan panicking but he can’t calm him down, he won’t, 

“ he needs me”, 

“ fuck you Tomlinson, I need you too, oh my God I can’t believe you are doing this” his voice was louder, 

“ calm down Ethan” Louis tried, he didn’t want to wake them up, 

“ I am not fucking calming down, what are you thinking you are doing, you will break up with me, for him, is this my turn now? ", 

“ shut up Ethan” he looked at where Harry’s was sleeping, 

“ you shut up, you will leave me for him, and then what, are you gonna stay with him, help him”, 

Louis getting closer “ he needs me, he is sick” he said it angrily, 

Ethan “ and you are the one to help him” he chuckled sarcastically “ and then what, when he is okay you will be back together”, 

“ it won’t be your business to worry about” okay now he is really angry, 

So as Ethan, 

“ wow, are you fucking kidding me, do you think I will believe this fucking show, are you even serious, do you think you love him, cause no you aren’t, we both know you aren’t, you stopped loving him so long time ago, before he even cheated on you, or did you forget? “, 

“ shut the fuck up Ethan you are crossing the line”, Louis threatened, he was worried of what was coming next, cause this cannot be happening, not now, 

“ a line.. Oh my God, do you think you can do this to me too, oh please Louis, I know you, I know you better than anyone you filthy cheater”, 

“ stop it”, Louis trying, 

“ no i am not Mr Tomlinson, wake up, open your eyes, this is me who you are trying to dump, I am not Harry, I am not stupid like him, you know what?, I feel sorry for him, because the minute he is okay you will dump him again, you will cheat on him again, you will cheat on him over and over again, you don’t deserve him Louis, he is much better than you”, 

Louis was listening furiously, he wants him to stop, he can’t say this, he can’t do this now, Harry can’t know this now,, 

He looked again at where Harry was sleeping, he was afraid that Harry might listen, 

“ what? Are you scared that he hears me, that he will know the real Louis, the one who cheated on him for years, oh come on, I still remember you complaining, whining over and over about how life became awful and unbearable with him”, 

“ shut up”, 

“ how many times you wanted the divorce but you were waiting for the perfect time, and once he did it, oh... He didn’t even really did it, he was wasted, he wasn’t himself, you just used his honesty against him, but you, you were cheating on him Louis“, 

“ I didn’t ”, 

“ not physically, but you were with me, you were in love with me long time ago Louis, you loved me while he was still believing that he was your man”, 

“ shut up”, 

“ and you divorced him almost immediately, letting him believe it was all his fault, oh my God I should know you will do this again”, 

Now Louis lost it, he was going to push Ethan when he head

“ papa!! ”, 

When he looked, he saw Ella hand in hand with Harry, both looking at him shockingly, but when he locked his eyes with Harry, he saw a look he never had seen it before, when you realise that you deceived for so long, from the love of your life, oh it hurts, it hurts bad, 

Harry broke the eye contact looking down, Louis knew he was fucked, 

“ get out” he said to Ethan without facing him, 

Ethan looked at Harry and at Ella, he knew he did a big mistake but it was too late, he just sighed in defeat and whispered sorry to Ella and he then left, 

 

Louis was still looking at Harry when the three of them heard the door was closed,

“ I can explain” he can’t, 

he just didn’t want Harry to know, he didn’t want him to know how bad he was, how awful he was, but he changed, oh... It was bad, 

 

Louis was getting closer, but Harry left Ella’s hand and took a step backwards, still avoiding looking at him

“ Harry you have to listen to me”,

Ella was looking between them both, she was afraid,  
Louis 

“ Ella, go to your room”,

She ran towards her room but she was looking at Harry,  
Louis again tried

“ Harry? “,

Harry closed his eyes now “ tell me it’s not true”,

But it was, 

Louis pressed his mouth shut, thinking what to say so not to make things worse,

“ I’ve never cheated on you while we were together “,

Harry finally looked at him “ not physically”,

Louis sighed “ Harry, we will talk okay, I will tell you everything , okay.. “ he was nervous ,

“ what he said not entirely true, I mean, I’ve met him before the.. “,

Harry sighed closing his eyes again “ oh God.. It’s true”,

Louis was watching Harry, how can he fix this,  
Harry then looked at him

“ how could you do this to me? “,

Louis “ I.. “,

But Harry left running to the bathroom, Louis followed him, Harry was now on the floor in front of his toilet throwing up, over and over, 

Louis stood beside him, but when he put his hand on Harry’s back, he pushed his hand away, 

Then he leaned on the wall, and he was crying now, Louis didn’t know if he was crying out of pain or out of hurt, both were breaking Louis’s heart. 

Harry hugged his knees and he buried his face between them, and for a minute, Louis felt he was seeing young eighteen years old Harry, 

Louis slowly sat in front of him, 

“ don’t do this Harry, please “,

Harry then looked at him “ I wanted to die Louis, when I told you.. Oh fuck I told you I cheated on you, while you were cheating on me for years “,

“ it wasn’t.. “,

“ and you got the gut to blame me over and over again, you blamed me for not fighting for you and for Ella”, 

“ Harry...”, 

“six month” Harry yelled, 

“ I begged you for six months, I apologized over and over again, I let you torture me and you know what I was telling myself it was your right, I was okay with this I fucking blamed myself for all those two years, god I was still blaming myself... How could you do this Lou, how could you hate me this much”, 

Louis was crying now “ I didn’t hate you I never did”, 

“ stop, please.. I need you to leave”,

“ Harry, no”,

“ I can’t look at you now, I need you to leave, never come back, I can’t do this”,

“ I can’t leave you now Harry”,

“ I don’t need you”,

“ I can’t.. “,

“ just go” Harry yelled crying, 

Louis was looking at him,

“ get the hell out of my life “ he screamed ,

Louis was still watching, Harry stood up really slowly but he made it, Louis copied him, 

Harry looked at him again “ get out”,

Louis shook his head, 

“ get out Louis, I don’t need you “ Harry yelled again, 

and then he pushed Louis, he pushed him weakly but it was a push, 

Louis was still watching him crying, he didn’t know what to say to make things right, what to say, how to calm him down, he was angry at himself, what he was thinking he felt hating himself, he felt angry and he wanted to fix this but he didn’t know how. 

Harry pushed him again, and again and gain, until he was out of the bathroom, it was really weak, but the two of them were crying,

And then there was Ella, she was crying too looking at her fathers hitting each other, crying, she was scared but she was hurt, she was hugging her teddy bear strongly, crying silently, she was looking too small, 

It was Louis who saw her first, the Harry looked at her too, 

“ I am sorry” Harry said looking at Ella “ but papa hurt daddy so bad Ella, and I need you two to leave, I am sorry”, 

Then he entered his bedroom closing the door behind him, he slid down leaning on the door, he was crying hard, everything was turning bad, his health, his life, his relation, and his love for Louis, he didn’t think he can ever forgive Louis for this, 

The door was knocked, but he didn’t answer, he was still crying, 

“ daddy please” said Ella, 

Harry cried harder, he didn’t want his daughter to see this, but it happened, 

“ open the door daddy, please” she wasn’t crying, but her voice was broken, 

Harry with the steadiest voice he can make “ I am sorry Ella, but.. Daddy wants to be alone for now”, 

“ but will you be okay? “, 

And it hurts, they made her worried about them all the time, they made her older, she was only six but she was like 26 and it hurts bad, 

Harry swallowed his pain and he took a deep breath, he slowly stood up and opened the door, Ella was waiting at the door, she was looking at him eyes glassy, he hugged her tightly, and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes not saying a word both of them, 

Harry then cut the hug, and he looked at her, he kissed her forehead, 

“ I will be fine”,

She wiped his tears with her tiny hands, and she kissed her cheeks “ okay”,

 

And then she moved to Louis who was looking down holding her bag in his hand, he then looked at Harry when he felt Ella’s hand in his, 

“ I called Zayn, he is coming to stay with you”,

Harry didn’t said a word, he just kept silent , looking at Louis and Ella leaving the flat, 

Two days later, things didn’t get better, Harry still refusing to talk to Louis, Louis still feeling ashamed and angry at himself, 

Today Zayn was taking Ella to stay with Harry, Harry wanted to see her bay specially after what happened the last time they met, 

When Louis opened the door for Zayn, he found him jot alone, Gigi was there too, 

He let the room for them to enter,

Zayn started “ are you avoiding me? “,

Louis sighed, he was, he was actually avoiding everyone, 

Gigi “ you look awful Louis”,

Louis looked at her “ thanks darling”,

Gigi looking a t him smiling, Zayn “ okay, no one is telling me what happened, and I need to know, what happened “,

Louis looked at him confused, 

Zayn “ he didn’t speak, not a single word”,

Louis finally sighed, 

Gigi “ I will help Ella to get dressed” and she left them together, 

Louis told Zayn what exactly happened, no need to tell Zayn was shocked, but Zayn is Zayn, he listened carefully, didn’t interrupt Louis, and he was keeping his thoughts to himself, he didn’t judge, he didn’t blame Louis, and that exactly what Louis wanted, there was no need to say that he knew he was guilty, but he also cannot hear it, 

Zayn finally sighed “ and Ella saw all of this?”,

Louis shrugged “ most of it, she is like Harry when she is angry she stops talking “,

Zayn nodded, again didn’t speak, 

Louis “ how is he? “Zayn looked at Louis, he shook his head

“ he is not okay Lou, you know that”, 

Louis “ I don’t know how to fix this Zayn, how can I fix this”, 

Zayn was going to talk, but Ella was at the kitchen door,  
Zayn looked at her smiling

“ready sunshine? “, 

She nodded, Louis turned to her and walked towards her, he hugged her and she hugged back

Zayn said “ I will bring her at the evening “, 

Louis nodded, and he kissed her on the forehead, he said no word, he can’t, he was feeling ashamed, he was feeling guilty, 

At the car, while Zayn was driving, Ella wasn’t talking, she was holding her teddy bear, and looking down,  
Zayn hated to see her like that, he lives the girl, she was like his daughter, she was his daughter indeed, 

“ I still remember when Louis Brought that Teddy for you”, 

She smiled, 

Zayn “you were almost three, and he had to go to Spain, a job trip it was, he was sad to leave you because you were sick, and all the three days long he was barely smiling, and then when Harry told him that the fever was finally down, he was beside a gift shop, and he ran inside and brought it “, 

She smiled, then she looked at him 

"who was your friend first uncle Zayn? “, 

Zayn thinking “ ummm, Harry was my friend since I was at your age, so we are very close, but Louis showed up in life when I was sixteen I guess, we became friends immediately, I introduced him to Harry, then they became lovers immediately too, your daddy was two years younger so when we moved to college I was Louis’s roommate”, 

She nodded “ and who do you like more? “

“ what kind of question is this Ella” he laughed, 

She laughed too shyly, he sighed “ okay, both of them are close to my heart, I like them both equally, but Louis understands me more than Harry, we works together, we spend more time together “ he looked at her and winked, 

She smiled “ so you love him? “, 

“ of course I do, I love them both", 

“ and if he did anything bad you will forgive him”, 

Okay now he understands, 

He nodded “ I will forgive him, but the relation between me and Louis is not like what he had with Harry”, 

She nodded “ so if Gigi did something bad you will not forgive her”, 

He smiled, she was smart, 

“ it’s according to what bad refers to”, 

“ if she cheated on you”, 

He looked at her frowning “ Ella.. Where did you hear that”, 

She shrugged “ they were saying this, papa cheated on daddy, and that’s why daddy is angry, and daddy cheated on Papa before that’s why they are divorced, right?”, 

“ shit “ Zayn whispered, he loves her and everything,  
but he wasn’t the man for this, 

He looked at the road “ it’s something like that, but they will be okay Ella, don’t worry”, 

She nodded and looked in front too “ they have to be okay, before it’s too late”, 

Zayn looked at her confused “ what do you mean? “, 

She shrugged 

“ I know”, 

 

Zayn’s heart was racing “ know? “, 

She nodded “ about Daddy, about his cancer”, 

Zayn didn’t breath for a minute, she looked at him 

" but you have to promise me you won’t tell them uncle Zayn, please”, 

Zayn slightly nodded “ what do you know exactly? “, 

She sighed “ he is really sick, and his life is in danger and I might save him only if the tests I did with papa works”,

Shit she knows a lot ,

“ I heard them talking, when we were at Paris, and then I heard them again last week, daddy was crying”,

Zayn nodded “ okay, you know a lot Ella”,

“ thay are afraid to tell me, I just want to help, I know daddy is sick, I can feel his pain”, 

Zayn nodded “ but he will be okay”, 

She nodded and looked down again, then 

“ uncle Zayn “, 

“yes”, 

She said without looking at him

“ if the tests didn’t work, what will happen to daddy? “, 

Zayn didn’t expect that, he didn’t know how to answer this, he wasn’t the man for this, he is not wise as Liam, or cheerful as Niall, he will ruin it, 

“ he won’t die, will he? “ she asked, 

Zayn “ no, no Ella, he won’t, he will find something “, 

She nodded, but she hugged her teddy closer to her, and to the rest of the way, not of them remained silent, 

Louis was in his office, he was barley concentrating , he called Ella, she told him she was okay, he called on Harry’s phone of course hoping that he will answer, he didn’t, 

He put the phone on his desk in front, took a deep breath, he needs a cigarette, a drink, and he needs some sleeping pills, 

Then the phone rang, he took it and answered it  
“ Mr Tomlinson, I am Dr Philip, I did your daughter tests for the bone marrow donation”, 

Louis couldn’t speak actually, he remained silent, 

“ are you there? “,

“ yes, yes, how was it?”,

“ she is the positive, she is the match”,

What was said next Louis didn’t actually heard, Ella was the match and now they can save Harry, a Harry will be okay, and he will be alive, Harry still refuses to talk to him, but when he knows he will, Harry will be okay,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really love to know how do you think about this chapter, 
> 
> Okay, next chapter will be hard, and will be different
> 
> Wait for it, it's getting... I don't know


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting , you are the best

Louis didn’t think after the phone call, he took his car keys and ran outside, he is going to Harry he is telling Harry that he is finally will be saved, 

When he parked down the flat, he started to get nervous, Harry might refuse to see him, he was still angry at him what if he refused the whole thing now,  
He tried to calm himself down, and he left his car, and moved to the flat, 

Ella who opened the door for him, once she saw him her smile died, it was Zayn who was supposed to bring her home back, and she knew that Harry will not be happy when he sees Louis now, 

“ papa what are you doing?” she asked nervously, and Louis hated how she looks right now, 

“ I want to talk to your daddy”,

She sighed “ please papa, not today, he is finally better please”,

Louis was going to answer her, when he heard his voice coming from the kitchen

“ Ella, who is there? “,

Ella said hastily to Louis “ please, please, don’t fight again please”,

Louis was getting more nervous now “ I am not Ella, stop it”,

“ what are you doing here? “it was Harry, standing in front of them, he maybe looking better, but his eyes were still broken, 

Louis said entering the room “ we need to talk”,

Harry gave him his back

“ she is not supposed to leave now we are still eating dinner, Zayn still coming in two hours”,

Louis followed him to his room 

“ it’s not about Ella, please can we.. “,

Harry looked at him hastily “ get out”,

Louis sighed “ Harry, the doctor.. “,

“ get out Louis” he was angry again, he yelled now, 

Ella now rushed inside the room “ please papa, please let’s go”  
she was extremely worried, she was about to cry, 

 

Louis looked at her, he patted her back

“ it’s okay Ella, I juts need to have a word with him, can you wait outside”,

Then they saw Harry leaving them in the room, he didn’t talk to anyone, and when they followed they saw him wearing his jacket in front of the door, and then he opened the door,

Louis said “ where are you going? “,

Harry only looked at Ella “ see you soon Ella”

and he left the whole place, Louis was going to follow, but he felt his daughters hand stopping him, and when he looked at her, she shook her head, damn it, 

He looked at the place where Harry was standing, and then he sighed 

“ let’s go Ella”,

Later Louis called Zayn and told him what happened, Zayn promised he will talk to Harry first thing on the morning, Harry was sleeping now and he didn’t want to bother him, Zayn told him to calm down, and get some sleep, 

He didn’t sleep. 

 

Next morning, Louis was in his house, just returned from driving Ella from school, when his doorbell rang, and Zayn was here, 

Louis looking at him “ what happened? “,

Zayn entering the kitchen “ I need some drink”,

Louis following him, then he pressed his kettle,  
Zayn

“ drink Louis, drink”,

Louis looking at him “ it’s just midday”,

Zayn huffed and sat on the kitchen table, now Louis saw how angry he was, 

Louis leaned on the kitchen board cross g his arms 

“ okay, what happened? “,

Zayn shook his head in disbelief, then he pressed his fingers on his eyes

“ you are giving me a heart attack both of you”,

Louis was still watching, okay Zayn must told Harry about Ella and her tests,

Zayn looked at him again

“ I told him, he doesn’t want to do the transplant”,

“ what!! “,

“ his words and I quote I am not doing it and it’s final, I will handle my cancer the way I want”,,

Louis almost yelled “what the hell, is this a death wish “,

Zany sighed “ he is angry Lou , he is still and at you”,

“ so he is punishing himself now",

“ he doesn’t think right Lou, he needs time”,

Louis yelled now “ he doesn’t have the fucking time “,

“ stop being angry Lou, this isn’t fixing anything”,

“he is fucking ruining everything.. how can I explain this to his daughter, how can I tell her that her father wanted to die while we still could save him because he was being stubborn”,

Zayn was watching him, Louis was angry and okay he can understand that,

“ no Lou , he is not ruining anything “, Zayn said calmly,

Louis looked at him and he kept silent, Zayn didn’t say a word every since Louis told him what happened, he didn't yell at him, or even asked him why he treated Harry that way,

“ I screwed up Zayn but that doesn’t mean that he can let himself suffer this way”,,

Zayn “ my God stop thinking about yourself, this isn’t about you, it’s about him Louis we are trying to save him here",

Louis looked at him, he then nodded, Zayn was blaming him even if he didn’t say anything.

“ I know you ‘re angry at me",

Zayn shook his head “ it doesn’t matter Louis, right now I need to save my friend",

“ what do you want me to do Zayn?”,

Zany took a deep breath “ I still can’t believe you did it Louis",

Louis closed his eyes, he didn’t want to talk about it, he can’t talk about it even with himself,

Zayn nodded trying to remain calm,

“ it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter now”,

Louis took a deep breath “ I have to talk to.him",

“ he doesn’t want to talk to anyone",

Louis nodded but walked outside the kitchen murmured to himself 

“ I am not anyone”,

When Niall opened the door, he looked furiously at Louis,

“ what do you want ?”,

Leave it to Niall when it comes to Harry, always trying to protect him ,always trying to help him, the man loves his friend and Louis knew it, and right now he was mad at him ,

“ can I please talk to him?”,

Niall shook his head “ No i don’t think you can, now please",

Louis didn’t want to get angry at Niall, Everyone was angry at him now

“ Niall please, let me in",

Niall took a deep breath, and finally he let a room for him to enter, 

“ he is sleeping and I am not planning to wake him up",

Louis looked at him “ it’s important”,

Niall looked down, he knew why he was here, he took a deep breath, and then he looked at him

 

“ he hated himself Louis for what he did, he blamed himself for ruining your lives , how could you be this selfish, how could you do this I mean why did you do this , what he did wrong, because from where I am standing he was nothing but loving and supporting you”,

Louis nodded trying to avoid talking about it “ you are right he did nothing wrong",

“ then why? Or how?,” Niall yelled now,

“ it happens” Louis tried not to tell but he did,

“ it happens?”,

Louis was trying to calm down

“ yes it happens, he changed Niall, he was someone else, " he took a deep breath nad then he startedto explain, he has to explain it to.anyone, he has to say hat he has loudly maybe they will understand 

 

"I thought when we get married everything will be perfect, will be the same, but it didn’t, and after Ella , everything was just collapsing, he was always with her , always taking care of her, he forgot about me, he always treated me as as ungrateful husband who doesn’t appreciates his partner, doesn't appreciate how much he was trying, I mean he dropped his job nad. He was acting as a housewife, he sacrificed a lot , but I did appreciate that..." 

Niall was watching trying to remain calm now, Harry did sacrificed everything he loves for that family,

"he stopped taking care of me and I don't mean just sex Niall I mean everything, like I am not even existing anymore... I thought it will be just the first years till she grew up a little bit and start to depend on herself, but it never changed, it was getting worse and worse, and I couldn't understand why... did he really stopped loving me and was using Ella as an excuse"

He then sighed " found myself drowning in alcohol spending all my night at different bars trying to figure out what I did wrong... and you know what, he never called, he never asked, it was totally okay with him that I spend the whole fucking night away, he didn’t ask for my help, he didn’t want me anymore in his life, it felt like we were just sharing the house and that was it, nothing more, we even stopped talking together”,

He then looked down away from Niall, he will hate what is coming “ and then I met him, Ethan , I met him one day at the bar, and it happened, we clicked and became good friends, and he was listening, and then he was caring, and then he was the only one who was caring for me, making it a lot better, make my life easier with Harry"

 

“ fuck you"

 

Louis and Niall looked at where Harry was standing,  
Harry

 

“ I fucking hate you, are you really serious, he was making your life easier with me.. do you even believe yourself? , you are sitting now complaining about how hard your life was with me, how bad I was, oh my god...did you think I was happy with you Louis , that you were the perfect husband who did all he can to akmeknow his family happy, to make his husband happy, because I wasn’t, I wasn’t happy I was miserable , but I didn’t run into some man's arm , I didn’t fuck some random guy to make my life easier with you",

 

Louis was looking shockingly at him, why it always happened, always listens to get hurt over and over again,

“ you made me feel awful Louis, you made me hate my life, I would stay days without talking to you because you wanted to be alone because you were always fucking angry at something at work or with your family or with friends ... and now you are saying I didn’t ask for your fucking help... I did , I asked for your help but it always made you more angry, I wasn’t calling you because I didn’t want to make you upset, didn't want to invade your privacy while I needed you the most I was staying their there at home losing my mind and I never wanted to put it on you so I let you have your own space and now you have the gut to say that I didn’t fucking care about you... fuck you Louis",

 

He took a deep breath, Louis was still watching him, and it was weird, it was too late but here they are fighting again talking about things that was hurting both of them in their marriage, maybe if they talked earlier things would be a lot more different,

“ I tried... oh I tried a lot, but nothing was enough for you Lou, I was always not perfect , i was always not enough and you always made it sure to let me know that I was always not perfect, that I was always missing something but I never knew What.. and no matter what I did.. you never saw it..”,

He then looked at him “ I was miserable, and I hated my life, but I never hated you, I trusted you and I kept blaming myself and promising myself that I will do better, that I will be a better husband.. that will try to make you happy ” 

he wiped his tears and chuckled sarcastically “ I can’t believe you did that.. you were cheating on me because I was just taking care of your daughter, your daughter that you didn’t even wanted to help me when she was a little girl, you were always angry and nervous, you were always screaming and yelling at me if she cried... or if she didn’t sleep at night and, kept me up with her trying to calm her down. . or even when she got sick ... it was always my fault.. it always had to be my fault...” he covered his face with his hands “ God I was so stupid... God I am so stupid",

 

Louis wanted to cry, no Louis was crying, he was looking at Harry and he was so angry at himself, he felt that he had the every right to did what he did, to cheat , he was sad and he felt not appreciated, not loved, his subconscious always justified that to him, always been telling him that Harry wasn’t trying to save the marriage, that he stopped caring, he stopped loving him, and he is Harry finally opening his heart to him making him look so small that he loathes himself right now,

 

“ why are you here Louis..” he finally said looking at him,

“ Cause if you are here to change my mind, I am telling you not to worry about this, I need you out of my life and I don’t need you to care anymore.... that if were caring and not pretending”,

Louis looked at Harry “ don’t do this Harry, don’t be a coward”,

Harry now yelled “ stop calling me that, I am not a coward, I was never a coward..”,

“ then what do you call this, you are punishing yourself because of what I did, what about Ella"  
Louis was still trying, he still wanted to put reason in his mind , to do the transplant,

“ don’t you dare use her in this, I will do what I want",

Louis chuckled, he didn't mean to, he was trying to hide his tears, his pain

“ yeah, you will leave her for good",

Harry looked at him “ actually I will take her from you.. my God I shouldn’t even let her with you but I was stupid enough to choose not to make you lose everything, because you made me believe that this whole shit was my fault.. “ he as getting angry again,

Louis was shocked, Niall who left them and sat in the kitchen but he heard every single word was also.shocked,

Harry shook his head in disbelief , remembering all he had been through 

“ you should count your days with her Louis, because I am taking her from you",

Louis was looking at Harry, and he knew that look Harry was serious he wasn’t just threatening him,

“ I will wait for the donor and I will be okay and I will take her from you, I swear to God I will because she has to know what kind of father are you, she must know what cheater you are, she must know that it was you who spoiled her life not me and she will blame you I will.makeI sure she will.. because it was you Louis, not me",

Louis nodded, he was right, he was absolutely right, but he can’t let Harry this way, he must fix this, he can’t lose Harry again,

“ I am sorry..” he whispered, what else he can say,

Harry looked at him , he stared at him , then he shook his head 

“ I wanted us to come back Louis, I was ready for this.. I mean you are Louis.. my Lou, but I never imagined that I will hate this much... “,

Louis closed his eyes in pain, but there was no words to be said after the word hate,

 

“ I hate you so much Louis ... and I regret every moment we shared together, listen to me ,and listen carefully.. I will make you suffer.. I will make you live through hell just like you did to me.. and I will let you suffer alone",

Louis wiped his tears again,

“ now get out of here.. and don't you ever dare to come here again.. and don’t worry about Ella , I know how to reach her, and it’s very soon.. I will take her from you forever Loui... now leave”,

Louis didn’t move, Niall had to eave the kitchen nda walked to them, he was looking at Louis, and he felt sorry for him, Harry was very hard on him,

“ leave the hell out of here..” Harry yelled, 

Both Niall and Louis flinched at that, then Louis slowly moved back, his mind was shutting down , okay he made Harry angry, he made him furious, and he knows nothing will fix this, not now at least, so he walked slowly outside followed by Niall,

At the door Niall held his forearm, when Louis looked at him he found Niall trying hard to smile

“ he didn’t mean any of this..”,

Louis only smiled, Niall “ come on Lou, he is very angry right now",

“ yeah, don’t worry about this" Louis finally said , he also tried to smile but it wasn’t working,

 

Louis left and Niall closed the door behind him, he took a deep breath and then he entered the kitchen where Harry was , Harry was standing by uninspiring some water at a glass,

“ I know you didn’t mean what you said" Niall started,

Harry held the glass and looked at Niall , hands haking like a leaf “ did he leave?”,

Niall nodded, Harry shook his head in disbelief, bitting hard his lower lip, but that didn’t stop the tears, Niall looked softly at him, and then he walked to stop by him, Harry put the glass beside him, and then he covered his eyes, and he cried, he cried hard, he was hurt, and he was angry, and most importantly he can’t figure out a way to forgive Louis, he cried on Niall's shoulder, and that was killing Niall.

Niall drive Harry to his session, and he waited for him, Harry was scared to stay alone he was actually still angry and still weak, and Niall knew four hours at the chemo wouldn’t help at all.

Louis on the other hand was driving aimlessly, his mind was killing him, he was so angry at himself right now, and he felt he had never known Harry like today, and it was making him more angry,

Louis was so angry that he wasn’t focusing and was driving fast,

Louis didn’t see the car coming...

When Niall took Harry home, he was driving while Harry was sitting beside him closing his eyes, those sessions always knock him down , his phone was raining and he didn’t even try to move his hand, Niall was watching him and he didn’t know if he was sleeping or not, when the phone went off again,

Niall looked at him “ won't you get that Harry?”,

Harry slowly moved and put his phone from his pocket, he took a look at the ID name, and he said 

“ it’s Zayn",

Then he put the phone aside, And Niall understood he was too weak to answer him,

Then Niall's phone went off, okay what was happening, it was Zayn too,

“ yes Zayn... yes he is with me.. what happened” the he gasped “ what !! Is he okay? What hospital”,

Harry now opened his eyes again and Looked at Niall,

“ and Ella? Okay okay I will tell him", 

Harry knew who was meant,  
NIALL put his phone down trying to swallow his fallen tears, and Harry started to feel worried, he adjusted his sitting and he looked at Niall waiting,

“ Louis made an accident.. He is in the hospital” Niall said avoiding looking at Harry,

Harry didn’t talk, he kept staring at Niall,

Niall “ I am driving you home and then I will go to Zayn" he said and hastily wiped his tears,

“ I am coming",

Niall shook his head “ no you can’t”, he knew he couldn't,

“ I am coming “ Harry whispered,

“ no Harry you can’t”,

“ I am coming” Harry said for the third time, and then Niall finally looked at him, Harry was looking down eyes were already glassy, and Niall had to nod, Harry is stubborn, he knows,

At the hospital the three of the were waiting , Harry, Zayn, and Niall, then Ethan showed , Harry looked at him without saying a word when he sat beside them, 

“ what is taking them so long... where the hell is Liam?” Zany said frustrated,

Niall was biting his nails he looked at Zayn and he didn’t answer,

Ethan looked at them “ what exactly happened?”,

Zayn “ we still don’t know, he made an accident, and he ...” he looked at Harry beside him who was still looking down barely supporting himself,

“ he wasn’t responding when he came",

Harry flinched at that, but he said nothing, he was focusing on breathing, that all he wanted breath and not throw up,

Zayn looked again at him and he saw all his body was shaking, he put his hand on Harry’s thigh

“ it’s all my fault” Harry whispered,

Zayn “ stop... stop saying this .. He will be fine",

Ethan shook his head and then he stood up again 

“ how long has he been in surgery?”,

Niall looked at Ethan he hated him being here, “ why are you here" okay he was nervous, and he knew Harry didn’t like him here,

Ethan looked at Niall “ excuse me, I am his fiancee”,

And shit, he was,

 

Harry closed his eyes now, he can’t take it anymore,  
NIALL was going to talk when Zayn said sternly

“ Niall stop",

Niall looked back at Harry, and he stopped talking,  
Zany then looked at Ethan 

“ can you please sit back",

Ethan took a deep breath “ I need to know what is going on, I need to know",

Zayn “ we all need to know, so please you are making me nervous, please sit",

Then Liam showed, and Zayn jumped up “ Liam" he almost screamed,

And at that Harry opened his eyes, and looked at Liam, who seemed so far away, Harry closed his eyes again trying to focus and when he opened it, he saw Niall and Zayn talking to Liam, he couldn’t hear them , he tried to but it felt like cotton in his ears, he stood up slowly , he has to know what was happening with Louis, he needed to say sorry, he didn’t mean any of this, he can’t let him and die, he just can’t,

Then he looked at Zayn who was looking at him crying, and then Harry couldn’t take it anymore, he collapsed on The floor, thinking only about Louis,and why was Zayn crying, what was happening.... God please

Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What !!!
> 
> I know you hate Louis now but what do you think...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting everyone ,  
> Love you all ❤

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was on a bed, he was still tired first thing he felt , he looked around him when He believed he doesn’t realize the ceiling or the curtains, and yes he was at the hospital, and there was lying Niall beside him on the chair,

“ Niall”, he called but it came very weak, so he tried again, 

Niall opened his eyes and looked immediately at him 

“ you are okay?”,

Harry slowly nodded “ what happened?”,

And now Niall turned white “ you don’t remember?”,

Harry frowned at that, and then he took a second to remember 

“ Louis... oh my God" he looked again at Niall,

Niall nodded “ he has been out of the Surgery..”,

Harry felt there was more,

Niall “ he still not awake..”,

“ still?”,

Bill sighed “ you have been out for thirteen hours now Harry, he was out of surgery ten hours ago, and the doctors say that he is in coma",

“ no..” Harry whispered,

Niall nodded “ but Liam says his brain activity is doing well, so he will be awake soon",

Harry wasn’t listening, he was deep in his thoughts then He said

“ I have to see him",

“ no you can’t Harry, you can barely move..”,

He wasn’t listening, he removed his cover and he put his legs on the ground, and he know it will be stupid to stand, but he can’t let Louis alone now,

Niall rushed towards him and he helped Harry standing up

“ Harry you gotta listen to me, you need some rest , I was stupid enough to bring you with me but I know even if I didn’t take you with me you will come by your own",

Harry was feeling dizzy but he didn’t care, he looked at Niall 

“ where is my shoes?”,

Niall “ Harry.. can you please listen to me",

“no.. where is my shoes?”,

NIALL huffed, Harry almost yelled “ I said no",

Niall knows his friend, so he sighed “ okay.. okay",

When Harry and Niall moved to Louis's room, there was Zayn , when he saw them he rushed towards them

“ what are you doing here.. why did you leave your bed",

Harry was staring at the door “ is he inside?”,

Zayn and Niall shared a look , then Zayn looked back at Harry,

“ he is still not awake”,

Harry walked and passed Zayn , he opens the door and Niall had to follow him,

Harry gasped when he saw Louis lying there on the bed, wires attached to his body, the peeping sound of his heart beats distracted Harry for a second, he then looked back at Louis, and he saw the nasal cannula, and then he looked at Louis's face,

It was pale and lifeless, a gauze around his head, and another one around his left hand, Harry felt he can’t stand now, and he saw a chair by his bed, so he walked there and he sat beside him, still staring at him,

Harry was now crying, tears were falling freely and he didn’t even tried to stop them or wipe them away,  
Harry tried to touch Louis but he couldn’t, he put his hand again at his thigh, and he stayed there , watching Louis , didn’t say a word , didn’t even move, just staying there watching him and crying,

 

Ten minutes later, a hand was on Harry’s shoulder, finally Harry felt the touch , so he looked and there was Liam,

“ let's go Harry”,

Harry looked back at Louis, and he nodded, and slowly he stood up with Liam's help, he was too weak, his hand was shaking on Liam's hand, and it was hard to watch, but Liam said nothing,

Outside the room , Harry was sitting on the chair in front, and Liam was telling him about Louis, it was an awful accident, he was lucky to come out alive, he hit his head hard that causes his Brian to swollen and eventually lead to coma , broke three ribs, and his left arm, the swollen was getting better with time and Liam says it was a good sign since his brain show a few activity and he says he is going to regain his conscious soon,

When Liam finished , Harry looked at him and then he looked around him, he seemed lost, 

“ what are you looking for?”,

“ I need to see Ella",

Liam nodded “ okay.. Zayn is here somewhere",

In the car to Zayn's place where Ella was staying with Gigi,

Harry wasn’t talking at all, he was sitting there silently, looking at his leg, his mind was in some deep place because he was wiping his tears every few minutes ,

Zany looked at him “ are you okay Harry?”,

Harry nodded slowly, Zayn “ stop thinking this way, it wasn’t you fault",

“ it was” he whispered,

Zany shook his head “ how Harry, how was it even your fault?”,

“ he was angry, I was hard with him I said... I said things I didn’t mean Zayn but I was angry",

Zany had to bite his lip to stop talking,

When they entered the house, Gigi was waiting, when she saw them she ran towards them

“ how is he?”,

Zany shook his head “ still in coma",

Gigi nodded and the she looked at Harry, she walked towards him and she put her hand on his back

“ are yoy okay Harry?”,

He nodded, “ she is sleeping “ she said when he was looking around,

Harry looked at Gigi and then he walked away,

When he opened the door where Ella was sleeping, she was really sleeping hugging her teddy bear, he walked and sat beside her on the bed, and now he realized what Louis was saying, about how hard he can explain to his daughter that her father was in danger or was not okay, he always was trying to.protect her but now he has to give her the bad news and he had no idea how,

He put his hand on her hair and he kissed her on the forehead, and he waited for her to open her eyes,  
And she did , she looked at him but she frowned, she didn’t smile at usual,

“ daddy.. what are you doing here?”,

Harry didn’t answer, he couldn’t find his voice, and he knew he must be looking pale , he just had his session, he didn’t sleep, he wants to throw up, he wants some rest, but that he can’t get,

“ where is papa?” said Ella looking at the door,

Harry looked at her while she sat on the bed, and then she looked at him, and she knew it was a bad news,

He held her hands “ I need to tell you something, and I need you to trust me okay?”,

She nodded, he started “ papa.. made an accident this morning.. He is at the hospital he hit his head bad, and uncle Liam made him a surgery and he is out now, but he is still sleeping",

Ella's eyes turned glassy, but she was still listening at her father, she wanted to hear all he has to say, 

“ I was with him.. and I saw him , he looked sleeping peacefully” 

She nodded again, and the tears were on he cheeks now 

“ daddy.. He will be okay?”,

Harry took a moment to answer that

“ uncle Liam says he will be.. we are waiting for him to wake up again, but I won’t leave his side until he is okay I promise",

She wiped her tears “ he is not dying too",

And Harry was shocked at that, Ella cried now 

“ tell me he is not dying, please , I can’t lose him too daddy please",

Harry didn’t know how to answer that, did she know? She knows,

She hugged him now still sobbing “ tell me",

Harry patted her head softly 

“ Ella what is happening?”,

Ella crying in his lap “ tell me daddy",

“ okay he isn’t” he said hastily,,

Then he pulled her way and looked at her, he still needs to make sure,

“ Ella..”,

She said trying to calm herself down “ I know.. I know daddy about your cancer",

Harry almost gasped, he didn’t break the eye contact, 

“ I know you are sick and I am the only one who can help you and if I didn’t help you, you will die, and now papa is hurt and he is dying...",

He hugged her again “ shhh, shhh no one is dying Ella, no one is dying”,,

Then he pulled her away and looked deeply in her eyes 

“ your papa is fine, he is not dying I promise you love he is not, he will be okay, I promise",

She nodded trying to stop her tears away 

“ and you? I know you are angry at papa but let us help you daddy",

“ oh baby" he hugged her again ,and now he was crying “ it’s gonna be okay, it will be okay",

Because it had to be okay,

“ promise?” Ella said in his hug,

Harry closed his eyes tightly, he can’t promise her that, but he had to say something, anything, he never saw Ella this way, Ella was scared and it hurt,

“ I promise”,

Harry didn’t leave Ella after, he hugged her till she slept again, he lied by her side, can't sleep, he was so tired, and his mind was still working, that when the chemo hit him, and it hit him hard,

He had to leave his bed to throw up, and it was so exhausted that he stayed at the bathroom for nearly half an hour, 

When he finally could stand and leave the bathroom, Zayn was waiting for him in front,

He saw Zayn and tried to smile, Zayn looking at him worriedly 

“ are you okay?”,

Harry only nodded, he walked to The kitchen 

“ how is Ella?”,

Harry entered the kitchen and he sat on the table Gigi was also there she sat beside him and embraced him,  
Harry was trying to regulate his breath, she felt him shaking, but he said 

“ she knows” he was so sad, looking at the table trying to hold back his tears,

“ I can’t believe he told her",

That when Zayn finally sat In front of him

“ he didn’t, she heard you talking while you were in Paris” ,

Harry snapped his head at him, Zayn nodded 

“ and then few days ago you and Louis talked about It again”,

Harry was remembering, shit,

Then he looked at Zayn again “ wait, how did you know?”,

Zany sighed “ she actually told me, Two days ago.. and I promised her not to tell anyone of you two, she is strong Harry she knows and she is understanding it perfectly, but she is also worried about you",

Harry’s tears now were on his cheeks 

“ she is just a little girl.. we ruined her childhood, with our divorce, and our fights, oh God , now my cancer and Louis s accident.. I can’t believe we are doing this to her",

Gigi was watching her still embracing him 

“ she is young but she understands, she loves you two.. you have to be okay for her Harry",

Harry nodded slowly, 

Zany put his hand on his

“ we are here Harry, we will help, whenever you need us you will find us behind your back",

Again he nodded, then he whispered “ it’s very hard, what if he died Zayn.. what am I supposed to do, I mean I am the one who was supposed to die, I am the one who is dying, he has to be okay.. He has to", he couldn't hold it anymore so he cried ,

Zany pressed slightly at his hand

“ no on his dying Harry, you both will fight this, you both will be okay",

Harry again let the tears fall down, he was too weak to wipe them away, he was too exhausted for all that long day.

 

Harry's visits to the bathroom for vomiting started right after their conversation, he threw up so many times, and finally he slept , at The couch in front of the TV, he refused to sleep with Ella, Zayn and Gigi tried to give him their room, but he politely thanked them and lied his body on the couch, they didn’t want to push it hard, they let him, but Zayn was watching over him from time to time,

Early morning, Harry looked more awful, he was in the kitchen when Zayn and Gigi entered ,

Zayn looking at Harry confused 

“ tell me you had some sleep please",

Harry looked at him and he slowly nodded,

Gigi looking at him “ did you eat anything?”,

“ no, no" Harry frowned at mentioning the word food , he can't keep anything inside,

Gigi sighing “ Harry..”,

Harry stood up “ I have to go",

Zany “ where to?”,

“ Louis”,

“ but Liam didn’t call",

“ I don’t care.. I have to go",

Gigi trying “ Harry, you barely can stand",

He took a deep breath “ I am going to him",

Zany sighed “ okay.. wait for me “,

 

When Harry and Zayn reached Louis's room, Liam was already there, when he saw them he walked to them,

“ he is doing better..” first thing he said,

Zany nodded while Harry remained silent,

“ the swollen is almost healed and his brain activity is getting back to normal, he could wake up anytime now",

Liam then looked at Harry “ how are you Harry today?”,

Harry looked at him , he looked awful , eyes dead , black circles around them, looking pale, and of course, his whole body was shaking

“ can i see him?”,

Liam looked at Zayn, and then again at Harry “ yeah of course”,

Harry left Zayn and Liam and walked inside the room,  
He sat at the chair again beside the bed, he took a deep breath and then h looked at Louis, didn’t look different from last night, again Harry took his hand between his, and he printed a soft kiss on it, he looked at Louis's face again 

“ please , come back, please Lou.. don't do this to me",

He wiped his tears “ don’t do this to Ella, she is waiting.. I promised her you will be okay and I love to keep my promises”,

He then kissed his hand again “ I am sorry Lou.. God I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to say this, but I was hurt, you hurt me..” he cried again and he let the tears fall,

“ but it’s okay, I forgive you, please come back to us",

He was looking at Louis, he was deep sleep, and it hit him, last time he saw Louis sleeping, was the day he confessed his cheating to him, it was a bad memory and Harry didn’t know why he remembered it now, but he can see now Louis's tears , Louis cried that night, he yelled at Harry, he got angry at him, but he cried he actually sobbed at Harry’s shoulder, and then when he finally calmed down, he left the house and Harry never saw him again, 

That was two years ago, a lot had happened since, they divorced, Louis sued him for Ella custody, and he won, he took her from Harry, and it was like a stab In the heart, Louis took her from his lap literally and it was devastating to Harry, right after that he started to feel always weak, fatigued, and then when he passed out three times in a weak, and huge bruise were on his shoulder from the fall, that wasn't even hurt , that’s when he decided to do some tests, 

The day he knew about his cancer was a very weird day, it was Ella's birthday, Harry went to the doctor first , he thought the doctor will write him some pills and vitamins, will ask him to have some rest , 

“ you have blood cancer"

the doctor told him, and of course Harry didn’t get it at the start, but when the doctor went on talking about what will happen next and how and when he had to start the chemo, that’s when he started to believe it,

He called Niall, it was the first one he called, and he said I have cancer Niall, Niall thought he was kidding, and it was some kind of a prank, he laughed and he said he will come to his place soon to pick him to the party, Zayn was already with Niall, so when they saw Harry’s face , both of them turned white,

Zany refused to believe , he told him he should do the tests again, see different kind of doctors, tell Liam,  
Harry didn’t do any of these , especially telling Liam, Liam was too close to Louis, and Harry didn’t want them to know, that’s all that mattered to him, not to tell Louis, not to tell Ella, 

 

They fought hard that day , Louis and Harry, Harry arrived at the party late, and Ella was already crying and angry at Harry, Louis got furious at him, and Harry couldn’t argue, he let Louis do whatever he wanted, yelling ,screaming, insulting, every kind of blaming , and it was okay, as long as they don’t know anything everything will be okay.

Harry took a deep breath, those memories, he needs to push them at the back of his mind again, he needs to stop them,

 

Suddenly he felt an argue to vomit again, he closed his eyes to stop the dizziness that hit him, but it made it worse, he stopped and then he rushed outside the room, and he ran to the bathroom, lucky for him it was next door, Harry entered one stall and closed the door behind him, and he retched and again it was painful, 

fuck he wanted this to stop, he can’t take it anymore, he felt his eyes glassy again, and he wanted to close his eyes and sleep, 

When he left the stall, he walked to the sink, and he opened the water, he washed his face trying to stay still and not fall, his knees became weak, and his breathing was shaky,

“ what are you doing here?”,

Harry heard from behind him, and when he looked at the mirror , he saw Ethan,

He turned to face him, but he saw two of Ethan, he closed his eyes to focus and when he opened it Ethan was just one step in front of him,

“ answer me Styles",

Harry tried “ I am here for Louis",

Ethan “ why exactly.. I think you said you hate him so why are you here now?”,

“ what!!”,

Ethan was yelling now “ Niall told me what happened that morning, and you dare to come after what you did to him, you hurt him and you hurt him bad and now you are here what .. to see him suffering, those were your words Harry",

Harry looked at him speechless, he said those words, in will make you suffer alone, but he didn’t mean this,

“ he called me Harry.. before the accident, he called me and he told me he was ready to leave with me to the States, he told me he had fucking enough from you, he gave you chance after chance but you keep disappointing him, and now he is lying unconscious and we don’t know if he is coming back or not because of you",

Harry was listening, and every word Ethan said actually hurt, Louis was hurt, Louis was angry , and now he blames himself for this, that was right Louis is here because of Harry, and if he really called Ethan that day, Harry can't blame him, 

But Louis didn’t, and Harry believed Ethan,

Ethan finally said “ you should leave Harry, he doesn’t want to see your face",

Harry looked at Ethan “ you don’t know that" he tried, 

okay he hates Ethan and Ethan hates him back, and now they both were fighting for Louis, but Louis already had made his choice, he chose Ethan, he called Ethan to fix things with him and together they will leave to States,

“ oh I know, I always know, come on Harry, I know him better than you, he was leaving you all alone and spending nights with me kissing and making out, it was amazing, he loved it, actually he stills, but he always felt sorry for you, and I had to do something, and when you stupidity fall for the scenario I did ... I finally won “,

Harry looked at him furiously now, 

Ethan smiled “ yes I did, yes I did , and it worked, he asked for the divorce I mean you cheated with a woman, she was a whore Harry, and you know what I told her to blackmail you by the photos, but God...saint Harry just ran and told his husband that he cheated, he asked for forgiveness.. and you were this close from spoiling my plan, Louis was going to forgive you, was going to confess, he felt sorry for you and he was angry at himself, but it did work though, when Louis came to crying on my shoulder , I told him you should end it Louis, he doesn’t deserve you.. and guess what he ended it” then hooked at Harry “ yes Harry it was all mg plan",

Harry couldn’t take it anymore , he jumped on Ethan and together they fell on the ground , Harry was on top of Ethan and he punched him on the face, and then his hand found a way around Ethan neck, but Harry was too weak, he suddenly felt himself being pushed away, and he lied flat on his back and he couldn't move, Ethan kicked him in the chest , and Harry flipped on his side , coughing his lungs out, 

“ are you fucking kidding me Styles... do you wanna kill me" then he kicked him again in the stomach, that when Harry's vision became blurred, and he can’t hear anything, the pain was too much, he was dizzy everything was spinning around, everything hurts, his head, his chest, his stomach, his back,

He was ready to take the other kick, but it never happened, instead he felt some hands on his back and then 

“ answer me Harry... are you okay?”,

Okay Harry knows that voice, it was Zayn,

Zany helped Harry to sit and leaned on the wall, looking extremely worried at him

“ say something, what hurts?”,

Harry looked at him “ I am okay..”,

Zany cursing “ that bastard I should have kicked the shit out of him, it wasn’t for Liam I would have killed him I swear to God",

Harry didn’t talk, he looked blankly at Zayn,

“ are you okay Harry", he was getting more worried  
“ please what hurts?”,

“ Louis" he whispered still staring at Zayn,

Zayn shakes Harry’s body “ Harry.. tell me" ,

Then the door was opened and Liam entered running towards Harry 

“ is he okay?”,

Zayn still looking at Harry “ I don’t know",

Liam sat beside them “ did he say any word?”,

“He asked about Louis",

“ he is awake" Liam said,

“ Harry Louis is awake.. “.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil Ethan,  
> Hope you like it , tell me how do you think about Ella, do you love her??


	12. Chapter 12

Louis woke up, and Harry didn’t, he stayed unconscious for the whole day, his body simply gave up, he couldn’t do it anymore, Liam tried, but eventually it was the best for his body to let him sleep,

Louis woke up, but wasn’t full aware of tha surroundings, he was opening his eyes and then drifting away again,but doctors made sure that his language , memory, ability to think hadn’t affected, he just can’t remember what exactly happens at the day of the accident , and there was a slight heaviness in his left side, Zayn was by him, he didn’t leave his side and Niall was with Harry, 

Zayn found himself crying, those were his best friends, how could their life became this complicated, how could he just stand there watching his best friend die and the other suffer, and what about Ethan ? What did he do to Harry, and why there were fighting? harry hit him, and he hit Harry back, Zayn never had seen Harry attacking anyone before , let alone fighting by hands,  
Zany wiped his tears away when he felt Louis moving in front of him, 

“ Lou.. are you there buddy?” Zayn asked worriedly,

Louis opened his eyes really slowly, he looked at Zayn, and then he closed his eyes again, Zayn sighed that was the fifth time he had done that, and every time it hurt Zayn even more,

The door was opened and when Zayn looked he saw Harry walking in, he jumped up of the chair

“ Harry you can’t leave your bed again" 

Harry only smiled “ relax I am okay" he did look better, and he then stood beside Louis

“ how is he?”,

Zayn looked at Louis too “ he is doing better, Liam says he is improving in every hour”,

Harry nodded “ he says he can’t remember”,

Zayn shrugged “ he only said two words, Ella's name was one of them.. but when Liam asked him if he remembers what happened he seemed lost",

Harry nodded ,Zayn was watching Harry now “ come on have a seat" ,

Harry sat on the chair but he winced when the pain shoot in his chest where he was painfully kicked,  
Zany noticed 

“ what happened Harry.. why did you two fight?”,

Harry took a deep breath “ not now Zayn please",

And had to respect that, he didn’t say anything else,  
“ Lou..” Harry said when he saw Louis again opening his eyes,

“ I am here love, I am here" Harry said getting closer ignoring his screaming body, holding Louis's hand

Louis looked at him and then he whispered 

“ Hazza..”,

Harry smiling “ yes Hazza is here, you will be okay",

Louis smiled weakly, and Zayn was watching them in tears, he was there all the night begging for him to talk, and it took Harry only one touch and Louis was eyes opened and he was actually communicating.

Louis stayed awake for full fifteen minutes, responding to every words Harry had said, Zayn swore it was a miracle, these two were meant to be together no matter what happened.

When Harry finally decided to leave Louis and go home, Zayn insisted to drive him home, he was going to Ella anyway, 

In the car Harry suddenly asked “ where did he go.. Ethan?”

Zayn looked at Harry “ Liam sent him home, he saw Louis and then he left"

Harry nodded, and Zayn wanted to ask what happened again, but he didn’t want to upset Harry,

“ Louis called him.. that day after our fight, he wants to go to the States with him" Harry said ,

Zayn looked again at Harry, and he saw him wiping the tears away “ he was angry Harry, he was just angry, he didn’t want to leave.. we both know that",

Harry only nodded, but he decided to keep shut, he didn’t say anything else, not now.

For the rest of the weak, everything was doing better, Louis was getting better, Harry was getting better from his session, Louis was now awake for longer time, talking freely, but he still didn’t remember what happened, and Liam says he won’t, somehow, it relaxed Harry a little bit, but Niall wanted Harry to tell him,

Louis replaced his large gauze with a smaller one and he was now leaning on his leg without falling, he was moving by himself, and that was a great accomplish, 

Ella and Harry visited him daily at the hospital, and they spent most of the time with him, Ella also was better, she wasn’t crying herself till she sleeps, and she stopped having those nightmares, she was sleeping with Harry at his flat, and it felt like the old days, 

But Harry couldn’t stop thinking of what happened with Ethan, although he didn’t see him , he always made sure to skip seeing him, he didn’t tell Louis about the fight, he waited when Louis gets better he will tell him, he made the boys also promise him not to tell Louis about the fight, and every time they asked him what was that about, he skipped answering .

Everything was doing great , except this day,

Harry and Ella were at Louis's room, they were all lying at the same bed, looking again at the photos they took in Disneyland, Louis noticed that Harry was a little distant and not himself,

“ everything okay Hazza?” he asked while Ella was deeply in her thoughts,

Harry looked at him , and he nodded “ yes everything is fine.. did Liam tell you when will you leave?”,

Louis sighed “ yeah.. He says I have to stay a little longer they need to make sure everything is okay",

Harry nodded , Louis “ are you sure you are fine?”,

Harry sighed and then he looked at Ella “ I think we should go Ella",

Louis looking at Harry confused “ Harry..”,

Ella looking at Harry “ but I still need to stay with Papa",

Harry leaving the bed, Louis still watching him, and now he got worried

“ we will be back again.. we should have dinner and papa needs some sleep",

Ella “ promise?”,

Harry now was taking his phone and keys from the bedside table “ promise Ella",

Harry looking at Harry, Harry was avoiding meeting his eyes , Ella kissed Louis and jumped out the bed, she was bringing her bag when Louis whispered 

“ did I do something wrong?”,

Harry was looking down, he shook his head slowly 

“ then what happened, what’s wrong with you?”,

Harry looked at Ella, and then he said “ I will tell you later",

Louis whispering again “ is it your cancer?”,

Harry didn’t tell Louis that Ella knows , everything that happened at the day of the accident and after Louis still has no idea about it, 

Harry avoided looking again at Louis, Louis sighed “ oh God.. what’s wrong”,

Ella shouted “ I am ready daddy",

Harry smiled at her “ okay sunshine..”,

Then he looked at Louis “ I will tell you later, don't worry",

Of course he will worry, Harry and Ella leafy Louis who was now drowning in his thoughts, but five minutes later his door was opened again, it was Ethan

” good morning there",

Louis looked at him and then smiled “ good morning Ethan... what are you doing here ?”,

Ethan frowned “ can't I visit me fiancee”,

Louis rolled his eyes “ we talked about it Ethan",

Ethan shook his head and sat beside him “ no we didn’t, we still need to talk, I still need to say a lot of things",,

Louis looked at him, okay he remembers the part where they fight in front of Harry, and he thinks Harry forgave him because of the accident, he didn’t talk with Harry about it again since he forgot that they had already talked, they had already fought,

“ what do you need to say?”,

Ethan “ do you still can’t remember?”,

Louis shook his head, Ethan huffed

“ and Harry didn’t tell you about the fight?”,

Louis looked at him frowning, Ethan nodded “ okay I will tell you what exactly happened, I mean I understand why Harry didn’t tell you",

Something was happening,

“ you called me Louis, that day after you had a great fight with Harry, and you told me you want to move to States”,

Louis “ but.. I can’t now , I can’t leave Harry he still can’t find a donor",

Ethan but his lower lip “ you fought Louis, and he hurt you bad, he told you that he is suing you for Ella's custody if you leaves to the States”,

“ what!!”,

Ethan nodded “ he said that he will prove somehow that you were cheating on him and I was the reason for the divorce”,

Louis still can’t believe this “ how?”,

He sighed “ I think no one told you about our fight then",

“ you two ?”,

“ yes, he attacked me at the hospital bathroom, he threatened me not to come here again or he will say that I was the one who send some whore to seduce him that night to.. cheat on you",

Louis looked at Ethan , but he didn’t talk, okay he knew there was something going on between the two of them, but since Harry said nothing, he had to believe Ethan till he asks Harry,

“ how did you seduce him again?” ,

Ethan shrugged “ he attacked me and hit me and then he told me that",

Louis didn’t talk,

Ethan “ he lost his mind, he knows he was the reason for your accident and he wanted to blame it on me",

“ wait what?”,

“ you fought, and he told you he will sue you and take Ella away from you, you were angry and that happened”,

Louis covered his face with his hands, Harry didn’t do that, how he would saw him and he was badly ill, he was dying, how could this happen and why, why now,  
Then the door was opened and Niall entered, but when he saw Ethan his eyes were opened wide

“ what is he doing here?”,

Louis.looked at Niall “ what’s wrong",

“ do you still talking to him after what he did to Harry",

Ethan “ of course you will do this" then he looked at Louis “ this is his best friend of course Harry told him some imaginary story",

Niall cursed “ what the fuck?”,

Ethan looking at Harry “ tell us what kind of lies he has been telling you",

Niall then looked taking Louis , Louis looked down , Niall was getting angry now 

“ oh my God..Lou.. Harry never lies..”,

Louis didn’t talk, so Niall left the room,

One hour later, Ethan left too and Louis was by himself now, thinking what he just heard, what was that about, did Harry really did that, how,

Then the door was opened and Niall entered again 

“ are you ready no to listen to the truth?”,

Louis wasn’t even sure he wants to. Listen to anything, but he has to know the truth ,

“ did Harry attacked him at the hospital?”,

Mall sighed and then he slowly nodded, Louis had to slow his heart a little bit “ why?” ,

Hi all shrugged “ he never said, but when Zayn and Liam saw them Harry was barely conscious, and Ethan's lips were busted.. so we don’t really know what exactly happened",

Louis nodded, he looked down, Ethan was right, Harry attacked him, 

Niall “ do you remember what happened the day of the accident?”,

Louis shook his head, Niall sighed “ I wish you could remember Lou..”,

Louis said it doesn’t really matter to himself, Niall left Louis and he knew that Ethan did something, but Louis doesn’t want to talk about it, Niall promised Harry he won’t tell Louis what happened, and again Louis felt he was in darkness, but this time he won’t wait, this time he will fight.

 

When Harry entered the room again, he was alone, Ella slept and he didn’t want to wake her up, so he dropped her at Gigi's and he headed to Louis,

But when he entered and Louis saw him , he ignored him and focused his eyes on TV,

Harry sat beside him “ Ella is sleeping, I didn’t want to bring her again",

 

Louis said coldly “ did you fight with Ethan?”,

Harry wasn’t expecting this, but he sighed “ we will talk about this later",

Louis almost yelled and that was stupid cause his head hurt bad “ now",

He pressed his fingers on his temples , Harry was watching him, he knew Louis was angry, but he doesn’t know why exactly or what happened,

He kept silent looking at Louis, Louis looked at him 

“ you attacked him?”,

Harry nodded slowly, Louis closed his eyes “ what happened Harry the day of my accident”,

Harry almost shocked 

“ why are you bringing this now?”,

Louis angrily “ answer the fucking question Harry",

Harry was still watching Louis , then he decided to tell him, he was better anyway, and he didn’t want him to get angry,

“ we fought..”,

Louis nodded getting furious, Ethan was right,

“ you are leaving to the States..”,

“ and you are taking my daughter from me",

Louis said furiously “ how exactly are you taking care of her”,

“ Louis calm down.. I am not taking her form you",

“ God stop lying now... why did we fight then",

Harry said calmly trying not to be mad himself 

“ you were cheating on me Louis, you blamed me for years while you were cheating with Ethan who happened to be the reason for our divorce”,

Louis shook his head in disbelief “ oh my God he said you will say this”,,

Harry now was getting angry “ what is wrong with you?”

“ no what Is wrong with you... are you gonna say now that he sent that lady to seduce you till you fucked her , is that right?”,

Harry looked shockingly at Louis “ oh God ,he was here?”  
Louis “ yes Harry , he was, he told me everything, and you know what I am glad he did before you come and tell me your lies",

Harry was still staring at Louis, then finally he chuckled “ oh my God... you are doing it again.. you are choosing him again",

Louis looked at Harry , Harry then stood up “ how could you do this again.. after what you did to me.. you cheated Louis and you don’t even feel guilty.. you..” 

he sighed looking down, then he shook his head “ no I am not doing this again", cause last time it ended with both of this at the hospital,

He looked at Louis “ I attacked him at the bathroom next door, I was ready to kill him because he said he sent her after me, he planned it all, and he convinced you with the divorce so you finally be together, since you were cheating me with him not physically, he didn’t even want me to see you while you were lying here saying he is your fiancee... blaming me for your accident because we fought before it.. and you called him and you chose him again..”,

He then stopped talking “ I don’t know why I keep doing this to myself, why I keep hurting myself this way.. I don’t deserve this Louis.. I don’t, I had enough",

Then the door room was opened and Liam entered smiling at the both men 

“ well good evening mates..”,

But he felt the tense in the air, he looked between them , Harry's eyes were glassy and Louis was staring at his lap,

“ okay what happened?”,

Harry shook his head, Liam “ okay, did you fight again?” ,

Harry looked down, Liam “ oh guys .. not again”,

Then he walked to Louis “ Louis?”,

Louis finally looked at him, Harry was still in the room, Louis looked at Harry who was looking down, then he said to Liam in the most cold voice he had

“ Don't worry Liam, it will never happen again",

Harry gasped at that, not the words, the tune, he knew that tune, Louis uses it when he wants to hurt Harry. And right now Harry can't take it again, no , he won’t take it again, he believes he had enough, and he has to end it and end it now,

He just left , he left the room and deep inside him he knew he is leaving a lot behind, he doesn’t care about his cancer anymore, he doesn’t care about Ella as a donor, he just care about the man he loved that insisted to hurt him over and over again, and it hurt, it hurt more than his cancer hurt, and Harry finally decided, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it... I know it's complicated now but maybe it will get better who knows :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise !!

Harry didn’t visit Louis for the next week, and when Ella wanted to see her father, he was sending her with Zayn, Louis didn’t say a lot when he saw Ella coming alone the next morning, 

Ten days later Louis left the hospital, he expected to see Harry waiting for him, taking care of him maybe, but instead, Zayn called him and told him that Ella will be staying with Harry for the coming days until he gain back his power, 

Louis was angry at the start, but right now he started to finally believe that Harry has finally put him out of his life for good,

 

Louis gained all his strength back , he was totally okay, and he was ready to come back to his work And for Ella to come home,

 

Niall was driving Ella home, and when Louis opened the door for them, Ella hugged her father tightly and rushed to her room, spoke nothing, okay that was weird,

 

Louis looked at Niall to understand, he just sighed

“ Harry was not okay this morning”,

Louis only nodded slightly “ would you love a cup of tea?”,

 

Niall shook his head “ actually.. I can’t , I have to be with him?”,

“ what happened exactly?”, Louis asked anxiously,

“ he seized again.. in front of her, and right now he hates himself for this",

Louis shook his head in disbelief “ he just has to be stubborn..”,

Niall looked at Louis “ we should try again.. I will talk to him, Zayn will talk to him, maybe he will accept this time, his session is at the end of the week",

Louis finally nodded “ okay.. take care",

But Niall didn’t move, instead he looked at him

“ can I tell you something Louis?”,

Louis nodded, and he knew, it will be irritating, Niall was so nervous,

, Niall “ I know he will be mad at me.. maybe hate me, but.. Ethan is really bad news for you",

Louis still looking at Niall, okay he doesn’t want to make Niall angry, but he won’t accept anyone to interfere in his life or his decisions regarding Ethan,

 

Niall “ Harry told me about their fights.. He says this lady was supposed to blackmail Harry with the photos she took while he was knocked out this day..”,

 

“ Niall.. I a getting married next week, doing this, trying to make me question Ethan, is not really working",

 

“ I know, I know we promised no one says a word about this... but it has nothing to do with Harry, you are my friend too mate, and I can’t just trust him with you and Ella, you are going so far away and I can’t accept you get hurt there alone",

Louis only nodded then he said “ thanks Niall..”,

Niall smiled “ you are leaving at the end of the month ?”,

Louis nodded “ yeah.. we are..”,

Niall nodded “ okay... you must talk to Ella",,

Louis sighed “ we are not leaving for good, it just for the summer",,

“ she is worried about Harry",

Louis nodded “ I know, ever since she knows and she is always worried..”,

He took steps back to leave   
“ he is her father Louis, of course she will be worried, it’s Harry"

And at that Niall left, leaving Louis alone with Ella, he wakes to her room, okay was angry ever since she knew about the date, 

 

Okay here is what happened,right after the fight between Harry and Louis Ethan started to show everyday at Louis, and he was taking a good care of him, And when Louis was dismissed from the hospital, it was Ethan who took care of him, And when Louis was finally okay, Ethan came with the idea of marrying earlier, And Louis accepted because why not, he knew he had already lost Harry, and Ethan was good to him and to Ella,

He opened Ella's room, and He entered, she just has changed into her bed clothes, and was on bed already,

“ are you sleeping Ella?”,

But she didn’t answer, and when Louis stepped a few steps closer, he saw her body shaking, 

“ Ella are you crying..”,

And he sat by her on the bed, and debugger wipe she was still burying her face in the pillow,

“ are you worried about daddy?”,

She finally looked at him “ I am scared”,

He hugged her tightly, and he cursed under his breath, 

“ I don’t know why he doesn’t need my help papa",

Louis took a deep breath, he doesn’t know too, 

Ella still crying “ please don’t marry Ethan, please stay with daddy, he needs you",

“ oh Ella.. you can’t ask me that , it’s not that simple” ,

“ it is.. you love him, he loves you so why not”,

Louis hugged her again “ no baby, things changed now",

“ no..”,

“ daddy stopped loving me, he is hurt and things got complicated between us, it’s not the same",

“ but he loves you..” then she looked at her father “ he told me that, and I hear him crying at night, I hear him calling your name when he has fever I know papa I know he loves you",

Louis pressed his lips , and he didn’t say a word,

Then 

“ Ella , please stop crying, you are hurting me this way",

She nodded, but she didn’t, then she looked at Louis 

“ do it for me then.. If you love me..”,

“ Ella stop.. stop doing this, I know you are worried about him, but this is my life, our lives, things happening, things bigger than you to understand”,

She cried harder then she whispered “ I am sorry",

Louis melted at that, he didn't mean to snap at her, he hugged her again tightly 

“ I just want us to be happy again, the three of us, and daddy to be okay",

Louis finally sighed “ you know what.. I promise you I will talk to him, okay, about the procedure",

She slowly nodded, then he put her back at the bed, and tucked her tightly, kissed her on the forehead, and then he whispered

“ I love you Ella, everything will be okay",

And then he left the room,

Louis was so nervous, he had Ethan laptop in front of him, he was searching for anything, he wanted to believe Harry, he wanted to hate Ethan to dump him without feeling guilty again, 

And then it showed , a file called h,

Louis opened it and his heard dropped, young Harry was sleeping on the bed, naked, and a woman was in front of him, and he feels he knew that woman, tens of photos of the two of them, she was kissing , riding him, but he was dead sleep at the all of the photos, and then one specific photo almost killed him,

A selfie, Harry, the woman, and Ethan , 

Harry was sleeping, Ethan and the woman were looking at the camera laughing, and sticking their tongue out,

Harry was right,

Then he heard the house door was opened , Ethan was here,

Louis closed the laptop, he won’t face him now, he had to make sure before any confrontation.

He pretended sleeping and Ethan didn’t try to wake him up,

Louis entered a Costa, it was at corner of Ethan's office, his eyes were running the place looking for something, someone, he found her.

He walked to the cashier where she was standing with her wide smile ,

“ how can I help you sir?”,

Louis looking at her also smiling “ just latte ..”,

She nodded and typed on the machine in front of her, he looked at the price , and he put out the money and a pic on front of her,

Hers with Harry.

She gasped when she saw the picture, and she looked at Louis, eyes wide open,,

“ please..” she begged, then she looked beside her at a man who was standing from the stuff , it must means a lot to her because she was almost crying, it was her boyfriend,

Louis looked at the man “ he means to you?”,

“ please I can explain, please..”,

She was going to take the photo, but Louis was faster, he snatched it and looked at her “ explain..”,

She nodded “ I end my shift in an hour.. please, please",

Then there was a customer behind Louis, Louis was estimating the situation, she can’t run anyway, and she was scared,

He finally nodded, and she handed him the latte with a shaky hands, and then she looked again at her boyfriend who was looking at her worriedly, she slightly shook her head, 

Louis saw all of that, he took his late and then he moved outside , he decided to wait in the car, but he could see her through the glass,

An hour later, he saw her crossing the road towards his car, and then she entered the car, Louis was still watching her,

“ where is the boyfriend?”,

She shook her head “ please, he doesn’t know anything..”,

Louis huffed “ explain then if you like to keep it this way",

She nodded “ you must be his husband”,

Louis still looking at her , she said “ Louis?” then she nodded “ that what he was saying when he was..”,

Louis “ fucking you..”,

She looked at him hastily, but also shocked “ he didn’t, we didn’t..”,

Louis “ so what was that?”,

She took a deep breath,

“ my manager friend... Two years ago.. I needed Monet desperately, had rents and mom was sick , when I asked for a raise from the manager , there was his friend, Ethan Hardly, the following day , he showed at my place asking me for something, and he will give me all the money I want",

Louis couldn’t believe that,

“ the plan was to seduce him, put some drugs in his cocktail and then take him to a room, where I undress him, take some photos, and then fall asleep beside him",

Louis closed his eyes , he didn’t want to imagine how Harry was,

She sighed “ I did every possible thing, he even helped me, he took that photo.. He took all of them",

She then smiled “ but he was good man, Harry, I know he was with someone, he was so devoting for him, when I tried to seduce him he just pointed at his ring, so I sat by him and talked.. He said he had a daughter and he loves him family , then I didn’t want to do it anymore, I needed the money but he didn’t deserve this, so I tried to leave, to run, I didn’t know that Ethan was there, then he saw me and when I told him... He..” ,

she wiped a fallen tear “ he hit me, and then he threaten me to cause me fired.. and I couldn’t got fired not at this time",

She looked at a Louis “ so I had to do this, drugged him and I tried to support him to the room, he thought I was helping him to get home, I did what I did and next morning, when he wake up, he was terribly shocked.. He cried and he pleaded me to tell him nothing happened, I mean nothing really happened but I had to lie",

Louis was about to cry “ why? Why did he ask you this?”

She sighed “ he told me he had some issues with him, and he cheated with his boyfriend.. you know what I didn’t really care I just needed the money.. I am not that bad but I was desperate”,

Louis chuckled “ so you used the easiest way, destroying his life, out life for some money.. I am sure your mom is proud of you",

She stopped talking, and she wiped her tears “ she died, two weeks later",

Louis nodded, but he didn’t feel sorry, she looked at him “ I wanted to fix things with him, but he threaten me, he threaten me that he will kill me",

Louis scolded “ oh he won’t..”,

She looked at him, and then she “ I was hit by a car, and when I was at the hospital, he pay me a visit with flowers and everything, he then said before he leaves , this time he missed but it was in purpose..”,

Louis was looking at her shockingly, she then said “ I tried to fix this.. but I was scared for my life, I mean I wasn’t ready to die..” she cried now,

Louis was still looking at her , finally he said “ get out",

She looked at him “ please, I am living happily finally, I know I deserve the worst, but he the reason I am alive, he is everything to me",

Louis looked in front of him “ get out" he said sternly this time,

She pleaded again “ I am begging you. I know things between you got complicated, I know about your divorce, it was all my fault and I am not proud of it.. but, I don’t.. I don’t know how can you forgive me",

Louis was still looking in front, he was furious now, but he didn’t say a word, that was too much for him, he was feeling like blood boiling in his veins, how was he this stupid, how was he like that, he destroyed his family, he fell for Ethan plan , and he dumped Harry, the love of his life, the father of his child, and that was for Ethan, 

Louis found himself in front of Harry's flat, he knocked the door, and he wasn’t sure what he has to say, all he wanted now was seeing him, hugging him and just saying sorry,

When the door was opened he heard Harry says 

“ now what Niall..”,

But he froze when he saw Louis in front of him,

Louis looked at Harry, and suddenly he hugged him,  
Harry was taken back, he let Louis hug him, but he can’t hide his concerns,

“ is something happened to Ella?” he asked almost shockingly ,

Louis was now crying on Harry’s neck crock,

“ I am so sorry.. I am sorry Harry, I was stupid that it all was my fault",

Harry still can’t get it, still can’t even move, all his thoughts were with Ella,

“ is she okay, Louis.. Lou?”,

Louis finally nodded, Harry now was confused

“ then why are you here..”,

Louis finally pulled away, Harry can’t lie he misses that touch,

“ I am sorry Harry, I know, now I know everything.. I know what he did",

Harry looking at him shockingly, then he stepped back,  
Louis was coming closer “ Harry I –“,

“ no" Harry said sternly,

Louis “ Harry I am sorry”,

“ no",

Then he gave him his back, and he walked away, to his room,

Louis had to follow, he knew Harry was that upset, was angry, he knew all of that and he didn’t expect Harry to accept his apologize easily,

“ Harry listen to me, I saw the photos, I saw what he did, you didn’t do anything Harry, you didn’t even cheat",

And there Harry stopped , then he looked at Louis,  
Louis nodded

“ I met her, she said you were drugged and you didn’t do anything, he was there Harry.. He took the photos, he was there.. and you didn’t cheat",

Harry was now looking down, breathing fast, he didn't even cheat,

Louis walked closer to him “ I am sorry Harry, I don’t know what to say to make you forgive me, I really don’t know but I need another chance",

Harry didn’t move, and Louis saw the tears were already on his cheeks,

Louis “ please”,

Harry finally said “ too late",

“ what!!”,

Harry shook his head and then he looked at Louis “ it’s too late, I can’t trust you again..”,

Louis nodded “ I know, I know.. but you can try",

Harry shook his head “ no, I can’t.. I had enough Louis, I can do this.. I will never come first for you and I don’t want this",

Louis swallow his fears “ I was wrong Harry, I am.. you.. you come first , please",

Harry chuckled “ you didn’t even believe me Louis, you just believed the photos you saw , you believed a stranger , but not me",

He then nodded “ I wasn’t enough for you, and I will never be",

“ who told you that",

Harry looked at him “ you did, but you can’t remember that day, when you were whining to Niall about how life between us was , how you were feeling awful with me",

Louis shook his head, now crying,

Harry sighed “ I can’t do this, because I believe I deserve better, I didn’t even cheat on you Louis and you asked for divorce, while you were the one who was cheating.. how can I explain this to myself, I have dignity for God sake, and you .. you didn’t respect me, you didn’t believe me, and honestly, I think you didn't even loved me",

Louis wiped his tears “ Harry, don't do this, don’t end us",

Harry looked at him shocked “ end? It’s already ended, you ended it , and it was just for Ella that we were still talking",

“ I need you “,

Harry shook his head “ no, no, I needed you, but you wasn’t there, and it killed me Louis, you can’t need a dead man because he had nothing to give",

He walked to his room, leaving Louis, but he can’t accept this, he followed Harry, but when entered the room, he gasped,

Then he looked at Harry “ you are leaving?”,

Harry didn’t turn to face him, didn’t talk, 

 

An opened bag was on the bed, filled with clothes,   
Louis walked to Harry 

“Where are you going?”,

Harry finally sighed “ they found me a donor",

“ your donor is here",

Harry shook his head “ she is just a little girl, I can’t do this”,

Louis was getting angry “ she is family, she is your daughter, she is your perfect match",

Harry “ oh God",

Louis now was mad “ what are you doing this, why are mixing things together, you are mad at me, put she is your daughter”,

Harry “ it’s not about you, it’s not about us",,

Louis yelled “ then about what?”,

“ what if I died.. what if it didn’t work, she will live with pain and guilt all her life, she will feel she couldn’t save her daddy, I don’t want me daughter lives this way",

Louis looked at him and then he moved closer “ you will not die”,

Harry was looking down, Louis put his hand on his cheek “ you will not die",

For a minute Harry was going to melt with the touch , he closed his eyes, then he shook his head, and he moved away, he headed to his bag, and he closed it,

 

“ I am going to Germany, they has a good institution there for people like me, I will do the Surgery”,

Louis was listening, can’t believe, he is really doing this, he so really leaving they all behind,

“ you are leaving us?”,

And there Harry turned to him, and he really can't fight it anymore, so he bursts up 

“ are you fucking serious? Cause less than an hour ago, you were going to get married and taking Ella to the States for the summer, not because you screwed up your plans I will have to do the same, I am leaving because you were leaving me behind",

He then sighed “ I will call Ella and tell her when I get there",

Louis “ you are what? You won’t say goodbye to your daughter",

Harry turned his face to the other side busying himself with anything, 

Louis “ how will she take it?”,

Harry didn’t answer, he can’t, he just can’t say goodbye to his daughter, he can’t face her, and he won’t be able to bear her tears or her touch, that was the best, the was the best for both of them.

The door was knocked, and Harry rushed leaving Louis at the bedroom, and then Louis heard voices, Zayn and Liam, so they all know, they all know and no one told him, but he deserves it anyway, he deserves to be in the dark again, he sat beside Harry’s bag, and it smelled like him, everything in this room was Harry, he closed his eyes, he has to pay for what he did, he has to live with guilt till the rest of his life, he screwed his life, and Harry’s life, he deserves that.

Harry left, and Louis watched, he saw him leaving, and he cried , He wanted to go to the airport with him, but Harry refused, and he saw him getting into Zayn's car, he saw the car moving away, and he saw the last look Harry gave him, and it hurts, Harry was going in a journey no one knows if he will be back from it or not, he is taking Niall with him, and Louis can't say anything, he just took a deep breath when the car disappeared, and he knew that was it for them,   
That was the end,

It wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay   
> I am trapped between two things here,  
> I need your vote hahaha  
> 1- one chapter left and I end it , but don't ask me if they will be togetherbot not, let's make it a surprise, and no one is dying,
> 
> 2- make Louis suffer for some chapters then put the finality when he has eenough
> 
> Waiting for your comments,


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with option 2  
> But I won't make.him suffer I will just show him same pain as Harry felt when Louis.was with Ethan ,
> 
> Enjoy,

He can't breath , and it hurt, he stayed in his car after seeing Harry leaving, he needs to gain his strength back, he need to face Ethan, he must end this relation, and he will end it soon.

He entered his home, Ella was sleeping in his arms, she was with Gigi, and she slept there , he explained to her where her daddy went, and why he didn’t see her off, she was so understanding, and this was a surprise for him, 

An she saw Ethan, he was in the kitchen drinking , and when he saw Louis, he looked at him. And he looked angry,

“ where have you been?”,

Louis looked at Ella , she was sleeping “ I will put her in her bed",

He put her in bed, and he closed the door behind him, and he saw Ethan in front of him.

“ you were with Harry?” first thing he said,

Louis looked at hIm, and then he walked down stairs to the kitchen, he wants to be far from Ella's room, he knows where this was ending, 

He felt Ethan following, then when they were in the kitchen 

“ what happened? Did he tell you a new lie?”,

Louis looked at him “ actually no, Harry is not a man who lies “,

“ then why?”,

“ I went to apologize to him, because I owe him , he deserves more than this “,

Ethan was looking at him confused “ is he dying ? I mean is this your last words to him",

Louis tried to control his anger , he wanted to punch him in the face but instead he said,

“ I met Patricia Scott today",

Ethan's face turned white “ who?",

“ oh you forgot the name, okay maybe if you see this" he put out the selfie photo out of his pocket, that had Patricia , Ethan nd sleeping aHrry, and he pointed it on Ethan's face ,

“ what about now?,”

Ethan looked at the photo, then at Louis “ where did you got that from?”,

“ really!” 

Ethan sighed “ I can explain”,

Louis shook his head in disbelief “ oh God, you don’t know how disgusted I am right now, how could you do this... why did you do this?”,

“ because I wanted you, I want you so bad Louis, and you refused to touch me as long as he was in your life",

Louis yelled “ he was my husband",

“ you don’t deserve him, God why can’t you understand that you are mine" then he calmed down,

And he moved closer to Louis “ listen to me Louis.. you.. you can’t do this now “ 

Louis took a step back, and Ethan stared at him,

“ you ruined my life, you made me divorce my husband , you convinced me that he cheated while you who planned all of this, you destroyed my family",

“ Louis .. I love you",

Louis shook his head, he was getting angry “ God.. what is wrong with you",

Ethan was shakingg his head “ no, no, stop.. please stop, we are getting married next week",

“ married?” Louis yelled

“ I want you out of my life, it’s over what we had is over Ethan",

“ no" he said ,

“ yes, get out of my house, God I was so stupid, I can believe you let me do this to Harry",

“ screw Harry" Ethan yelled furiously “ it’s always about Harry, Harry.. Harry... Harry.. God I hate him.. I hate him so much , he doesn’t deserve you, and I did you a favour actually, maybe I should kill him then",

And at that, Louis jumped at Ethan and pushed him back

“ get out of my life..” he pushed him again “ you are sick.. God you are sick",

Ethan was letting Louis pushing him, he didn’t stop him, he then looked down 

“ don’t do this.. you can’t do this",

Louis looking at him “ I am doing this.. watch me",

Then he put the ring out of his finger and he threw it in Ethan's face ,

The ring bit Louis in the chest and then it fell on the ground, Ethan was watching the ring

“ put it back..” he whispered,

Louis was looking him angrily, Ethan then raised his head up, and All Louis saw was rage, his face turned red fRom rage , and he yelled 

“ PUT IT BACK",

Louis flinched at that, and he was sure Ella must had woken up, 

Louis took a few steps back, he was scared for real, Ethan walked towards him , really angry 

“ do you think you will dump me that easy Tomlinson, do you think I will leave you that easy.. you are mine",

Louis yelled “ get out" he tried to put it sternly as much as he can,

But Ethan started to laugh hysterically, he actually acted like a crazy man, and then he looked at Louis eyes radiating fire 

“ no.. I won’t Louis, because you belong to me , we will get married, and we will move to the States where you won’t see his fucking face again",

Louis was looking at Ethan and he knew there was something wrong, he wasn’t normal, and he never had seen him like this before, like never, 

“ you should leave Ethan, now",

Ethan was still looking at him, then he sighed 

“ you are ending this",

Louis said “ yes" but his full body was shaking, he was breathing really fast ,and this man he feels he doesn’t know him, this wasn’t Ethan who was listening to him carefully, and taking care of him, 

“ pleas just go",

Ethan stared at him, then he nodded and he walked back and bent to talk the ring, but before he leave the kitchen he stopped and said

“ I will win you back Louis, I am giving you some time",

Louis was still shaking, all he wanted is Ethan to leave,  
“ I need the keys..” Louis tried to say it strongly,

Ethan put his hand on his pocket and then he put the keys and he rested it on the kitchen table, and then he left the kitchen without any farther word,

When Louis heard the door slammed shut, he ran to the door and he locked it, when he turned back he saw Ella standing there watching her father, Louis ran to her, and then h shrugged her,  
“ what happened?”  
Louis hugging her “ papa won’t marry uncle Ethan"

Louis spent the day with Ella, at the same bed, he was too scared to leave and that really bothered him, he was a full grown man, and he was scared, he was gaining his strength from his daughter, and right now he feels that he wants Harry, he needs Harry’s strength, Harry’s power, Harry safety.

 

The next month was the toughest for both Louis and Harry, Harry was at the hospital, after the first week, he called Ella and told her he can’t communicate every day with her, he had to undergo through the conditioning treatment where he had to take high doses of chemotherapy and radiotherapy both,  
His body was too weak, and he can barely stay awake, Niall was the one who calls Louis and Ella,  
Ella was following up her father case daily, waiting for Niall's phone call and talk to him and ask him about everything, how many times he wake up, how many times he vomited, was he dizzy, was he suffering from headache, Louis was watching her proudly and sadly too, but he knew she would be a good doctor one day,

Two weeks after, Harry called Ella through Skype, it was the first time they saw him after he travelled, he looked pale, and so exhausted, but he didn’t lose his smile or his spirits, Louis would say hi and stay away leaving Harry talking to Ella, but he made sure to be there to listen to what Harry had to say,

He told her he was doing the procedure tomorrow,he said he will be awake and he will feel no pain, he will call her right after it, but he didn’t, he couldn’t,

after that he said he will be kept at the specific place at the medical Centre where no one visits him, he told her he will talk to her daily and he will make sure to tell her he is okay,

First time he talked to Ella after the procedure, was ten days after, Niall told them he was too weak to talk, he was vomiting a lot, lose his appetite, and there was a tube running from his nose to his stomach that provided him with fluids, but he was doing okay.

When Harry talked to Ella , Louis insisted to be by her side, he wanted to reassure her if her father looked different, he did looked different, and he was grateful for Louis that he didn’t leave Ella alone that time,

He was still weak, talking little , but he promised them that he was feeling better than the previous days, and he promised Ella he will be ok eventually,

He always keeps his promise, that what Louis told Ella every day before she sleeps, so she can finally sleep believing that her father will be fine again.

 

Next month Harry was much better, he was talking to Ella daily and she was more than happy, Louis didn’t stick around while she was calling him, he knew Harry was okay, and he didn’t want to bother him with his existence, 

Then one day he heard Ella taking to someone, and it wasn't Harry, so he walked inside the room,

“ Ella, who are you talking to?”

She looked at him smiling “ it’s Marc papa, he is daddy’s friend”

Louis walked to see through the laptop, and he saw a handsome man on the screen, he was smiling saying

“ hi Mr Tomlinson”,

Louis tried to smiled , but he couldn’t help it

“ I am sorry who you are again?”,

The man smiled “ I am doctor Marc , I am HARRY's doctor”,

Louis nodded, while Ella said “ and his friend”,

Marc smiled and nodded “ yes and his friend Ella",

Louis was getting confused now “ where is Harry?”,

Marc smiled widely and then he moved his laptop a little bit and it showed Harry sleeping , then Marc showed again on the screen

“ he slept while talking to Ella, I was just saying Hi to her",

Louis nodded and looked at Ella who was looking at the screen with a huge smile and a heart eyes,

Marc then said “ so .. talk to you tomorrow Ella, and it was nice to see you Mr Tomlinson”,

Ella smiled saying “ it Louis..”,

And Louis looked back at his daughter, okay that was weird , 

When he turned off the laptop, he looked at Ella and he asked 

“ have you talked to him before?”,

Ella nodded “ I did, a lot..”,

“ since when?”,

Ella shrugged “ I don’t know , but he is good friend and he is taking good care of daddy , daddy is happy with him",

Louis only nodded and said nothing,

 

It was the next month, Harry has been in Germany for more than three months now, 

“ are you serious?”,

Louis heard Ella saying excitedly from her room, she was talking to Harry, so he moved to her room, and when she saw him she almost yelled 

“ papa, daddy is coming home next week",

And something in his heart jumped, he looked at Ella and then he rushed to the screen

“ is that right Hazza?”,

But Hazza wasn’t alone, he was lying on bed with Marc, again,

He frowned but He tried to hide it when he saw Harry smiling

“ my doctor says I am nearky okay, so this will be fine if I come back.. besides I miss Ella so much",

Louis tried to ignore the man who was playing now with Harry’s hand

“ but you are sure you are a hundred percent okay?”,

Harry nodded smiled “ not a hundred, but I feel amazing Lou, I feel strong again",

Louis smiled at that, he was happy for Harry, he was so happy,

“ so we are coming next week , and I am truly, really honestly can hardly wait Ella to see you and hug you in my arms again",

 

We??? Yeah Louis him and Niall,

Ella giggled “ I missed you too daddy , you know what I will make you a big party..”

Then she covered her mouth looking at Louis “ I ruined the surprise..”

Harry and Marc laughed, and Harry said “ don’t worry about it, I will be still surprised”,

We??? Yes him and Niall... calm down,

 

Harry then looked at Louis “ when I come, she will stay with me for more than three days"

Ella looked at Louis begging, Louis smiled “ of course, if you are okay then yes of course”,

Ella hugged Louis, and he hugged her back, but when h looked at the screen, he saw Marc patting Harry’s back, okay definitely not only his doctor, he whispered something at his ears and Harry blushed and then he nodded , Marc

“ nice talking to you guys, see you soon, but I have to go",

Then he left Harry’s bed and Harry put his eyes on him until he left the room, when he looked back at the camera , Louis was watching Harry,

“ so... Ella, tell me what kind of present you want”,

She said excited “ oh my God..” then she looked at Louis “ help me papa",

Louis “ I am not sure.. we don’t want to make your daddy tired" ,,

Harry shook his head “ no, no its okay.. Marc is helping me",,

 

Who the hell is Marc,

 

Louis was with Gigi, there were waiting for Harry , Zayn took Ella and they moved to the airport to bring him, Ella insisted to mAke him a welcome home party, at Zayn's house,

GigI was decorating the house with balloons and signs, Louis was watching her doing all Ella's instruction, finishing Ella's work that she started before leaving,  
Louis was looking a the place proudly, his daughter was really gifted, 

Then Gigi stood beside him watching the finished work,  
“ he is gonna love this..”,

Louis nodded , then he looked at her

“ who is Marc?”,

He had to ask, He tried not to, tried to act as if he doesn’t care, but he can’t, he care, he wants to know, his mind didn't have nervous on him ,

Gigi looked at him “ you don’t know who Marc is?”,

Louis shook his head, 

“ they are here",

Said Liam rushing to open the door, while the group of people they invited started to collect in front of the door,

Gigi looked back at Louis , she looked nervous 

“ his boyfriend..”,

Then the door was opened, and Harry entered hand in hand with Ella,

“ SURPRISE”,

Harry laughed widely, dimples and everything, Louis was watching him, he was different, thinner, short hair, but he wasn’t pale, his eyes were finally alive, like the old days, like when they were together living happily,  
Harry hugged everyone around, then Louis noticed Niall, Zayn and Marc,

Marc was handsome, tall, broad chest, with beard, Harry’s type, 

Ella held his hand , he looked at her 

“ come on papa , say hi to daddy",

Louis followed her since she was pulling him, but Harry moved and stood beside Marc who must said something funny cause Harry laughed happily,

Then Harry noticed Louis, he walked to him, and then he gave Louis a quick hug,

Louis was staring at him, Harry “ glad to see you again Lou..”,

Louis smiled “ you are finally here Harry ", then he couldn’t stop himself , he pulled Harry to another hug, a tight one this time,

Harry hugged him back, but he pulled away first,  
Then Louis noticed that Marc the boyfriend walked closer to Harry, and then he wrapped his hand around his waist,

Harry looked at Marc and didn’t lose the smile 

“ I am sure you met before online, but I should introduce you.. Marc this is Louis, Ella's father",

Marc smiled nodding “ nice finally to meet you" ,

“ and Louis this is Marc, my doctor, my boyfriend..”,

Marc interrupted “ and soon his fiancee”,

 

Louis 's heart dropped, he hastily looked at Harry who was looking down now trying to avoid Louis's eyes,  
But he then looked back at Marc and he tried to smile 

“ congratulations I guess",

Then Niall hugged Louis , thanks God for Niall, and he took him away from them embracing them, Louis was still absorbing what Marc said, Naill noticed and he understood,

Inside the kitchen where everyone was outside celebrating Harry,

Louis trapped Niall in the kitchen, and he was yelling at him, of course

“ and you didn’t find the right time to fucking tell me" ,  
Louis angrily said,

NIALL was sitting , he didn’t know what to say,

Louis “ what the hell Niall they are engaged”,

Niall said “ no they aren’t”,

“ they are about to, I mean why not, he is a doctor stupidity handsome, and he takes care of him.. He came to his home with him",

Niall “ I didn’t want to upset you Lou..”,

Louis was going to tell again, when they saw Harry entering the kitchen, he didn’t know they were here because he seemed shocked,

Louis was looking at him, and Harry did the same, then he cut the eye contact

“ I need some water",

NIALL nodded , and Harry walked to the fridge, he put out a small bottle , and then he was leaving when Louis Said

“ you are engaged?”,

Harry stopped, but he didn't look at him, he didn’t answer him, he just left the kitchen, leaving Louis alone,

Louis felt pain in his chest, he sat beside Niall, and he was in so much pain, he was happy seeing Harry again healthy and everything, but Harry is having someone now, and Damn it, was that how Harry felt when he saw him with Ethan,

Louis couldn’t take it anymore, he stood up saying to Niall who was watching him

“ in will go home",

And he rushed outside ignoring Liam who was calling him, ignoring harry's eyes that was following him, he needs to leave or he will suffocate, he must go away and he must go now,

Because that was true, he lost Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see about that,  
> Hope you like it


	15. Chapter 15

For the next two days, Louis couldn’t sleep , Ella was already with Harry, he couldn’t tell her no, and honestly he wasn't even thinking, he was acting blankly, but what did he think? That Harry will come back home safe and healthy and he will take Louis into his arms again and pretend like nothing ever happened,

Of course not, Harry was very clear before he left, he ended everything with Louis, he told him sincerely that he can’t make it again, that Louis wasn’t respecting him, that Louis didn’t love him, but What Louis really did? He left him, he left him alone with Niall for his treatment, he could go to Germany for a couple of days to mAke sure he was okay, he could leave Ella with GiGi and stay with Harry for some days, but Louis didn’t do this, he was sure that Harry didn’t want to see him, but he didn’t try, he just let Harry to calm down alone fixing his body and his soul, Alone, and he will talk to him once he returned, but he didn’t think for a second that Harry will not be returned alone, although he saw Marc, he talked to Marc , he suspected Marc,

But he didn’t move, Louis always not moving when it comes to Harry, he took Harry for granted, he thought Harry will come back to him no matter what, but he was wrong, and right now he believes that he is wrong, and he hates himself , he hates everything right now, 

he lost Harry, and he watched from distance how Harry suffered, he didn’t care while Harry was suffering, because he had Ethan, but right now he is alone, and Harry has Marc, and right now he tasted what Harry was feeling, and the pain was unbearable, 

Truth is Louis wanted to change, he promised himself he will change, he will do whatever it takes to gain Harry back, but that was before seeing Marc, but now, when Marc is here , he had no clue what he is about to do.

 

Someone was banging on his door, and the bell was ringing continuously, Louis huffed on his bed in frustration, it must be either Zayn or Liam, why can’t they don’t leave him alone,

He walked slowly to the door, and then he took a deep breath and opened the door, 

“ where the hell have you been?” ,

It was Zayn,

Louis moved away from the door heading tongue kitchen followed by Zayn,

“ I've been calling you since the party, and last night I came here I waited for ten minutes for you to open The door",

Louis sat on the kitchen table, avoiding looking at Zayn,  
“ you look awful by the way" Zayn said crossing his arm on his chest,,

Louis closed his eyes, he wasn’t ready for any of this,  
He felt Zayn walking and sitting beside him,

“ how do you feel ?” he asked,

Louis didn’t answer, didn’t look, they all know about Marc and no one told him,

“ I though you know about Marc",

Nothing,

“ I mean you are talking to Harry daily, and Marc is always with him, if even Harry didn’t say it, I am sure you felt something”,

“ I don’t care" Louis said sternly, he wanted Zayn to shut up, 

“ okay, I will try to believe this, why are you avoiding all of us hiding here",

Louis huffed furiously, and he left his seat

“ I am not hiding, I am just need some time for myself .. is this a bad thing",

He leaned on the sink.giving Zayn his back,

It took Zayn a moment to talk, then he finally said

“ talk to me",

Ok that was it, 

Louis turned to face Zayn “ why? What do you want to hear? That I am shocked, that I am hurt that he found someone that loves him , okay I am shocked, I am hurt, but he is happy and healthy and fine and that what is really mattered",

Zany was watching Louis , he didn’t talk, and then 

“ he is",

Louis sighed, then he shook his head in disbelief 

“ I can’t believe this though, I don’t know what I was thinking expecting him coming back to me, I mean .. He ..He was always there Zayn, he was always ready for me to came back to him., when I was with Ethan, he was still waiting ”,

Zayn nodded “ things changed",

Louis nodded “ that’s hard.. I mean.. I waited for him, and I prepared myself , I was ready to.have him back, I made every single conversation in my mind how to convince him to come back to me",

“ and you did this all while laying on your bed",

Louis looked at him, Zayn left his chair “ Louis.. you always took him for granted.. you cheated on him , and let him pay, you asked for a divorce and he begged you for six months , but you insisted, and then you got engaged to the one who you cheated on him with.. you watched him suffering... And he suffered a lot.. And then he found out about everything, he was ready to forgive you.. He knew what Ethan had done and he was ready to forgive you, he stayed by your side while you were in the hospital.. but again you let him down.. you chose Ethan over him, and honestly I believe you will choose anyone over him",

Louis looked at him shockingly “ what are you saying",

“ you don’t love him Lou",

Louis was getting emotionally angry “ what are you saying of course I love him",

“ how? Louis .. he was with Marc for the last three months, if you love him you would know..”,

Louis kept silent for this,

Zayn “ I don’t want to.upset you..”,

“ then stop talking" Louis said this with shaking voice, he meant to be stern, but both his tears and his voice betrayed him,

Zayn “ I just need you to be honest with your self.. I need you to think about this whole thing again",

Louis turned his face away from Zayn, tears were all over his face now, and he hated to cry in front anyone ,the only one who saw him crying was Harry, and now also Harry can’t see him that way again,

“ I am doing Gigi a party, she is starting a new career next week and she will be in Paris for the next four months.. and we can't o it without you, I am waiting for you",

Louis didn’t talk,

“ Lou?”,

“ I will be there..”,

Zany sighed “ I sent you the location, don’t be late",,

Zany left after that, and Louis stayed in his kitchen, he sat again on the chair, and all he wanted right now was his mind to stop thinking, to shut down, he needs some sleep, 

 

Louis arrived late, he wanted to spent the least time he could, when he entered the place where Zayn chose, he saw a small table where Niall, Liam, and Zayn were sitting on, Niall saw him first so he waved to Louis, and Louis walked to them,

They hugged quickly and Louis sat looking at Zayn

“ am.I early?”,

Zany shook his head “ no you are late?”,

Louis “ where is Gigi" and Harry but he didn’t ask that,

Zany pointed at the dance stage, where Harry was dancing with Gigi, and Ella was dancing with Marc,

He looked at Ella, Ella was really happy, she was enjoying her time, she was dancing with her heart, and when he looked at Marc he was looking at her with a big smile on his face, then he looked beside him and spoke, Louis followed his eyes, and he was talking to Harry, who looked at them and smiled widely, the song stopped and another soft one was started,

Happier by Eh Sheeran,

 

Harry looked at the table, and when he saw Louis he waved his hand to say hi, and then he waved for Zayn, Zayn walked to them. And he took Gigi's hand, and Harry took a few steps to Ella, and Marc let her hand and she hugged Harry, and together they danced,

The song was heart wrenching, why now, why right now, Louis wanted to block his ears to close his eyes, he looked down and then he felt a soft hands on his hand, it was Ella, she hugged Louis tightly

“ I missed you papa",

He let her hugging him, and he looked at the stage, Harry and Marc was dancing now, 

 

“ Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody need you like I do  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling, I am still in love with you “

Louis looked at Harry, and for a second Harry looked at him, then looked down, Louis looked down too, it hurt, so much, and he can’t take it anymore, he excused himself to the bathroom, and he locked himself there to control his emotions, and also hold back his tears,  
Finally he managed to control everything, and he moved out of the stall to wash himself,

“ yes, yes the numbers were good, but I will make him do the test again",,

Louis looked at the man entering the bathroom, it was Marc, when Marc saw him he smiled,

“ Louis.. “,

Louis also tried to smile “ hi doctor",

Marc washing his hands “ please, just Marc",

Louis nodded, and he kept still, Marc finished and while wiping his hands he said

“ you have such an angel out there LOUIS, you raised her very good, you should be proud",

He wanted to say it wasn’t his job alone, Harry was always there, but instead he took the compliment with a slight nod and a smile,

“ she is also smart, you are so lucky",

Lucky ??

Louis had to say something, the man was trying to be nice , so he nodded again 

“ she wants to be a doctor”,

MARC smiled “ I figured, according to what her father has been through, of course she wants to be a doctor”,

Louis “ yeah, so.. He is okay right?”,

Marc “ yeah, we hope, I mean all his results and numbers are promising, but we can’t make sure till the end of the year, we just should keep him away from infections and keep an eye on him.. God he is so deep, sometimes you can’t tell if he is in pain or not",

Yeah, tell him about it, he was ill for a whole her and Louis couldn’t noticed,

Again Louis nodded, and finally Marc threw the tissues in the basket, and headed towards the doo

r “ aren’t you coming?”,

“ I will follow”,

Marc left,

Okay pull it together man, okay Marc is gorgeous, he looks so sweat, and he was talking sincerely to him,  
When Louis moved back , the food was already there, and then he saw Gigi was standing up holding a glass in her hand, she waved to him to rush to their table, she was about to give a toast,

The only chair that was empty was directly in front of Harry, and are you fucking serious, when he felt all the eyes were on him, he didn’t argue, he just sat there, and they locked eyes for a second, Harry wanted to know if Louis was okay or not, but then Harry cut the contact and looked at Gigi, Gigi was talking and they were smiling and laughing, Louis wasn’t actually listening to any word, and he caught himself staring at Harry’s laughter, Harry then looked at Marc softly and he nodded, then Harry stood up and he also held a glass in his hand, Louis felt Niall nudged him in his hand , he looked at him, and Niall was pointing at the glass, Louis held the glass, and Niall whispered

“ stop staring.. And focus",

Louis looked down, he was an idiot, everyone is watching you Louis, pull it together, 

“ it was hard for me to be there .. having my treatment alone" Harry started, and now Louis couldn’t help it, he looked at Harry, they all where looking so what,

“ but I always put in my mind that I am not alone..”,

Then Marc locked hands with him, Harry smiled  
“ because God sent me Marc, and he was making everything really easier for me”,

Louis closed his eyes in defeat, he looked down again,

“ and there was Niall..”,

Louis heard Niall “ anything for you Hazza",

Harry said “ you were the best friend I could ever have, the one who dropped everything behind and share me my painful journey",

“ and of course Ella, you are the reason that I am here, I am alive, you were my rock that kept me from falling down and finally surrender..”,

Louis looked at his daughter that was sitting on the other side of Harry, she kissed her father hand, and hugged his waist,

“ so thank you all, for praying for me, and for your continues support , and last and not least.. Thank you Louis"

What?

Louis snapped his he’d at Harry,

 

Harry was looking at him smiling “ thank you for taking care of our daughter, keeping her safe, protecting her, staying by her side and together fighting her fears, washing her bad memories away.. thank you so much for being a part of our lives",

 

Louis didn’t know how to answer that, he just froze, how could Harry do that, how could he has all the peace in his heart, he knows for sure that Harry had forgave him a long time ago, but how can he act that peacefully around Louis, after what all he had done to him,

 

They spent the rest of the night, talking, dancing, and having a good time,

Ella slept in Harry’s arms, and she didn’t want to leave his side, so they decided that Harry will put her in her bed,

 

So in Louis's house, Louis and Marc waited for Harry in a so uncomfortable silence, 

Louis was making them some tea to kill the time, and Marc was staring at his phone pretending busy,

Louis gave Marc the tea, and he sat in front,

“ so how long you were together, like a couple?”,

Marc asked out of nowhere,

Louis was nervous, and he doesn’t know why

“ we were together since he was fourteen, but we married when he was twenty one",

Marc “ wow...”,

Louis shrugged “ yeah, long time..”,

Marc nodded “ you know what? I respect your relation very much, I mean even if you are divorced , but the way he talks about you, the way you respect each other.. even after what so ever happened, it’s kinda shows how mature your relation is",

Louis had no idea what was he talking about,

 

Marc “ Harry has a good heart after all, he easily forgets, he easily forgives , I feel I am Lucky to have him in my life",

 

What the hell !! , was he teasing him,

Marc then whispered “ I have something to tell you..”,

Louis nodded, Marc “ but first of all, are you okay with this.. I mean I know it has been more than two years.. but are you okay with me being a part of this family, cause I am actually... thinking to propose”,

Louis gasped, he didn’t mean this but he did, Marc was looking at him , and he had to fix this,

“ that’s..er.. wonderful news..”,

Marc sighed “ so you are okay.. oh thanks God”,

No I am not,

“ so if he said yes, I will be Ella's third father",

Louis had to swallow the panic that was growing in his chest,

“ where are you guys?” Harry said outside,

Thanks God,

Marc said to Louis “ don't say a word",

Louis only nod , what else he had to say,

Harry entered the kitchen 

“ oh here you are, drinking my favourite tea without me",

Louis looked at Harry and he smiled, Harry loves tea, so.much,

“ I can make you a cuppa",

Harry smiled “ maybe some other day... I want to sleep, I am so exhausted”,

“ are you okay" Marc and Louis said almost together,

Harry looked between them with a huge smile “ yes.. I am fine",

Then he looked at Marc “ let’s go “,

Marc stood up “ thanks for tea" he said to Louis

“ it is nothing..” Louis answered, 

Then Harry said “ nighty Louis",

And the two of them were out of the kitchen, then out of the whole house,

Louis closed his eyes, he needs a break, this day was already so much for him, and he can’t do this, 

 

Two days later, Louis was in his house when the doorbell rang, when he moved to open the door, he saw the one and only ,Ethan,

He was shocked “ what..”,

“ hello Louis..”

“ what are you doing here?”,

Ethan smiled “ I miss you",

Louis was going to close the door, when he heard

“ Papa",

And then he saw Ella coming from the door entrance followed by Harry, but when Harry saw Ethan he froze, he stared between the two men, and Louis looked at Harry,

Then he looked at Ethan who also was looking at Harry,  
“ good to see you okay Harry",

Harry didn’t answer, he just followed Ella and got inside , 

 

Louis finally said “ Ethan you have to.go",

Ethan “ did you back together?”,

Louis raised his voice “ you need to go, now",

And then he entered his house and closed the door behind him,

He waited till he heard Ethan foot steps moving away,  
He was going to enter the kitchen, but he saw Harry standing in front of him, arms crossed,

“ I thought you broke up",

Louis was still nervous, he remembered what happened last time they met, how scared he was

“ we are",

“ then what is he doing here?”,

Louis sighed “ I.. I don’t know”,

Harry was looking at Louis, he didn’t believe him, but he said nothing, 

He then said “ I am taking Ella to dinner, and I was thinking of you could come, she is actually insists that you should come",

She , not him,

Louis nodded, he would use any chance to get near Harry,

“ Marc is coming" Harry said before walking back to the kitchen,

Louis had to sigh and then he followed Harry,

“ why are you angry?” he asked Harry,

Harry shrugged “ I am not, you should get dressed, if you don’t want to keep us waiting",

Louis stood watching Harry, he was drinking some water and then he looked at Louis,

Louis “ I don’t know why he was here.. but we broke up right after you left..And ..”,

Harry raised his finger to stop Louis “ I don’t care..”,

Louis stopped talking, Harry finished

“ I don’t care if you are still together or not, as long as my girl is fine , then I don’t care",

Louis didn’t expect that, he was going to talk but Ella entered the kitchen

“ Papa.. you aren’t ready",

Louis looked at Harry who was looking down, avoiding looking at him, and he started to think was it a good idea if he shared them,

“ I don’t think I can make it baby”,

Ella “ but papa.. please",

Harry was looking at him blankly, Louis wished that Harry would ask him, maybe beg him, show any kind of emotions towards him, but he got nothing,

Louis looked at Ella “ maybe next time, I feel a little low , and my head is hurting me",

Then Ella looked at Harry “ I think I should stay with Papa if he is feeling sick, then I need to take care of him",

“ no, no..” Louis started,

Ella looked at him “ it’s okay I am sure daddy won’t mind.. or you know what.. we can all eat here",

Both Harry and Louis said “ Ella",

Then Louis started “ I don’t think daddy wants to eat here.. And I am really okay, you should go now, and don’t be late",

She was staring at him “ are you sure?”,

He nodded, then she nodded, and looked at Harry

“ i am ready",

Harry nodded and reached her hand so she hold it, she ran to him and held his hand saying 

“ bye papa",

Harry leaving the kitchen “ bye Louis",

And they left,

Louis felt ache in his chest, it happens every time he sees Harry, okay that was very clear, Harry doesn’t care about Louis. Doesn’t care if he was with them or not, if he was okay or not, he just doesn’t care.

 

Two-week later,

Zayn, Niall and Louis were in the bakery, Niall was in the kitchen baking , Louis was helping by stirring some chocolate, or eating it, while Zayn was smoking, 

Niall tried millions times to ask him not to smoke inside, but Zayn just ignored, as always,

“ so he saw him there?” Niall asking,

“ yes" Louis answered

“ you are not back or anything? HARRY thinks you are back”

Louis angrily “ no, we are not, and I know that what he thinks, but I told him.. He stopped believing me",

Zany “ what does he want from you anyway, is he stalking you, I don’t like.this"

Louis looking at Zayn “ I don’t like it either, but no need to worry",

“ he almost attacked you ..”,

“ he was angry it happens ”,

Niall looking between them “ wait, wait, he is stalking you, and he attacked you?”,

Louis sighed “ no,.. He maybe .. I saw h couple of times watching me from distance, .. but I am sure it’s nothing”,

Zany “ you must take care",

“ Zayn stop your worries I will be fine.. I can handle myself very good",,

Zayn nodded raising his ands defensively “ okay, okay",

Louis looked at Niall “ so Niall.. this guy Marc.. is he always that nice? I mean Ella loves him, Harry loves him.. what is he?”,

Niall chuckled “ yes he is good.. He is an amazing man",

Louis sighed “ fuck you love him too”,

Niall laughed, Zayn said “ being jealous?”,

Louis “ no.. no I am happy as long as he is happy.. right? he is happy?” he looked at Niall,

Niall left what he was doing “ Louis, what are you doing?”,

Louis shrugged, Niall “ yes he is happy, yes very much, and please let him be happy.. don’t do anything stupid”,

Louis getting angry “ I am not",

Niall answered “ yes you are... you are jealous, and this might lead to terrible things",

Louis left what he was doing “ you know what you don’t deserve me help if you don't trust me",

Niall “ God Lou... I trust you okay.. I just don’t want anyone of you gets hurt again.. He is finally happy... please"

Then Niall said " and you are waiting my chocolate"

Louis shook his head in disbelief, he was going to answer when the door was opened and Harry entered, 

“ here you are" then he saw Louis, he looked annoyed but he tried not to show it,

“ how are you Harry" said Zayn,

Harry smiled, or pretended “ I am doing great.. “,

Louis said “.okay guys.. I have to go",

Everyone looked at him confused, but he said “ I have to bring Ella anyway”,

Then he looked at Harry “ Harry can I have a word with you?”,

Harry nodded and they moved outside,

“ it’s about Ella" Louis Said once they were outside,  
Harry nodded waiting,

Louis “ she wants to spend this weekend with you.. she asked me this morning and I said I will ask you",

Harry nodded “ yeah, yeah sure.. I will come and take her tomorrow”,

Louis “ I can drive her... I mean if that is okay with you”,

Harry “ that’s sounds good",

Louis nodded “ are you sure you don’t have any other plans with Marc" he was rambling, 

Harry shook his head, and damn he was closing every chance of any conversation,

Louis wanted to ask him why he is like this, but Harry’s phone went off, hastily Harry put it out and while he was looking at the ID

“ I have to take the” and he left Louis without hearing his response,

 

Louis watched Harry walking away talking, looking so concerned , then he moved outside the whole bakery, 

When Louis drove Ella to Harry's place the next day, Marc was talking in the phone , and he was so worried that Louis could noticed,

Louis looking at Harry “ is he okay?”,

Harry answered taking the bag from Louis , he looked at Marc “ yeah.. He has a patient that might be relapsing”,

Then he looked at Louis “ don’t worry.. we will be fine, I will get her home next Monday”,

Louis nodded, he wanted to stay for longer , but he couldn’t, he felt he wasn’t welcomed, he wasn’t,

 

At the midnight, the doorbell rang, Louis was getting ready to keep, but he jumped up, he ran to the door who could be that,

 

When he opened he found Marc carrying Ella

“ I am so sorry Louis",

Louis took Ella from him, she was sleeping, and his heart dropped 

“ what happened?”,

Marc looked sincerely worried at Ella “ she is getting sick, she threw up twice and .. I don’t know I can’t look after them both",

Louis almost shocked “ Harry is sick too?”,

Marc looked more worried “ he is running a fever over two days now, and that scared the shit out of me..”,

“ what does it mean?”,

Marc “ I hope not what I am thinking about",

Patient that might be relapsing, fuck,

Louis was looking at Marc for any sign of reassurance,  
Marc looked at him 

“ he will be okay, I am sure, he wanted to come with me but I couldn’t risk it",

Then he looked at Ella “ take care of her, call me if you need anything" 

And then he almost ran back to the cape that was waiting for him,

Louis closed the door, his full body was shaking, and God , please no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry.. I promise  
> Two chapter left


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another surprise, but I didn't want to keep you waiting guys,
> 
> All the ones who love Louis... have to say sorry

Louis couldn’t sleep that night, he stayed by Ella the whole day, he took her temperature, it was 103, it was a little high but within the limit, no need for a doctor, he didn’t know if Marc or Harry gave her any medication, he didn’t want to call Harry since he was sick but, he had to, when he tang him nervously, he didn’t expect to hear Harry’s weak voice again,

“ Lou..” Harry almost whispered, shit he is really sick and now Louis was panicking,

“ tell me you are okay" first thing he said without even thinking,

“ I will be okay" Harry said raising his voice a little bit, he sensed Louis panicking through the phone,

“ how is Ella? Is she okay",

Yes Ella, 

“ I... I was calling to.ask if you gave her any medicine?”,

Now Harry was panicking “oh my God, is she not okay?”,

“ no Harry, she is okay, but her fever is 103, so I need to give her some medicine and have hot a warm bath, she will be great" Louis tried, and also tried to control his voice,

He heard Harry sniffles , and he melted at that, he wanted to run to his side , to hug him and tell him everything will be okay, okay Marc is a good guy, but right now this is Harry, his Harry, right?

“ don't cry love, you will be okay",

Harry took a moment to say “ yes, okay... no we didn’t give her anything”, his sound was shaking and it truly hurt Louis,

“ okay , Harry take care I will call you again",

“ Lou..”,

“ yes...”,

Silence, then “ take care of her", and then the line was off,

After that terrible phone call, Louis gave Ella her medicine, gave her a warm bath, and just before she sleeps again, he took her temperature, and it was so much better,

He lied beside her only thinking about Harry, it was all in his mind, and he cried, because he can’t accept that for the second time, he won’t accept to live through this again, 

Once the sun rose, he checked Ella again, and then he left his bed, he needed some caffeine in his system,  
And an hour later, the doorbell rang, when he opened he saw Niall, of course Naill

He let him in , and he rushed to wear his jacket, and his shoes giving Niall all the instructions about Ella, which was only “ call me when she is awake",

And then he left the house leaving Niall confused at the middle of it,

When he was in the car, he felt some car was following him , but he wasn’t really sure, he stopped the car in front of the market, and he jumped out of it, he needed to buy some medicine for Ella, and some thing to cheer her up while she is sick,

When he left the market, he saw the car was parking a few cars away from his, now he started to feel nervous, but he skipped the thought for now,

Louis knocked on Harry’s door, and waited, wearing anti- infection mask, when the door was opened, and Harry was standing there, looking a little bit exhausted, with tired eyes,

“ Louis!!”,

“ are you okay? Can I come in? Should I come in",

Harry was a little confused , but he gave him a room to enter, but Louis didn’t enter, Harry looked at him more confused,

“ is it okay.. I mean I won’t make you sick or anything?”,

Harry nodded smiling “ you are well prepared” he meant the mask, and he entered followed by Louis, Harry said “ you should put it off, it doesn’t matter if I am already sick",

Louis put it out, it was bothering him anyway, “ what happened?”,

Harry sighed “ tell me first, how is Ella?”,

Then together they sat on the living room, 

Louis “ she is okay, the fever is down, and she threw up only one time but I believe she will be okay, I called Niall and he is babysitting her",

Harry nodded looking down “ I am sorry I couldn’t help her, but it just ... I can’t get infected especially now",

Louis nodded “ it’s okay Hazza , being healthy is most important”,

But Harry didn’t say a word, he was still looking down, he was sad,

“are you alone in here, where is Marc?”,

Harry looked at him “ he is bringing my lab results, he is losing his mind right now, I just can’t calm him down",

Louis was officially nervous now, he was too scared 

“ what is happening Harry?”,

Harry sighed “ some of my old symptoms are coming back...”,

Louis looked at him can’t talk,

“ I have a fever for three days now, and my joints really hurt... And I throw up again",

Louis was looking at him, Harry looked at him again, then smiled

“ but I am better... Marc is just worried, he is worried all the time although he is a doctor .. but he just like that"

First, you think the worst is a broken heart

 

“ he was with me through all this shit, you know.. so he is just scared a little.. I mean I am scared too, he was the one that gives me strength.. right now I don know how to think",

What's gonna kill you is the second part,

 

Then Harry sighed “ He is really a good man Lou, I hope you understand”,

And the third, is when your world splits down the middle,

Harry then smiled and stood up “ what about a cup of tea?”,

Louis only had to nod, and then he followed Harry, he was not really thinking, he was just watching Harry, the one that he used to call him his Harry in his mind, now he is actually not, he doesn’t belong to him anymore, an actually Marc was a good man, he can’t compete,

“ how is life with you Louis.. everything is fine”,

Louis nodded slowly, then he looked down, now he started to understand , Harry was okay, Louis must be okay too,

“ Lou?” Harry said looking at him, giving him his cup of tea,

Louis looked at him and took the cup, and sat,

“ are you okay?” Harry asked,

Louis nodded “ I am not with Ethan anymore” and he doesn’t know how or why he said this,

Harry looked at his cup and sighed , Louis said hastily “ and stop saying you don’t care",,

Harry looked at him “ I care, of course I care about you Lou, and I hate seeing you keep hurting yourself.. Ethan isn’t a good case",

Louis nodded “ I know that’s why I broke up with him, because I know, Harry I am trying to be a good man, I swear to God",

And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself

Harry smiled at Louis “ I ..”,

Then the door was opened and Marc voice filled the place “ Harry..” he called,

Harry widened his eyes “ in here..” ,

Then he whispered oh God, and he was nervous, when he looked at his hands it was shaking, Louis was also watching his hands,

Marc entered and then he looked at Harry, Harry looked at him, and they Locked eyes, Louis knew that the result was now known, and he shared them his feeling, he was worried too,

Then Harry sighed “ oh thanks God” and he ran and they hugged tightly, Louis was watching, Harry understood Marc by eyes, things he used to do with Harry,

Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the…

Then Harry looked at Marc, Marc smiled “ you are okay baby, it just a regular infection”,

Harry nodded and then he moved to Louis, and he hugged him too tightly, 

And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little,

 

Six degree of separation

Louis wrapped Harry by his arms, and Harry was crying on his shoulder, Louis patted his head, and he kissed his hair, locking eyes with Marc who was smiling watching them,

 

Okay, it was officially over.

After that moment they all shared, where the three men cried, but it was a happiness tears, Louis had to leave, but when he was about to leave at the door, Harry called him,

Louis stopped, and Harry hugged him again “ thank you for being there with me in this time, I was driving myself crazy",

Louis smiled “ anything for you Hazza",

Harry smiled, then Louis said “ you have a good man in there, he is a catch" , Louis meant every single word,

Harry looked at where Marc was sitting talking in the phone revising Harry’s result with his colleagues back.in Germany,

“ yes he is" he said smiling widely, he was happy,

Then he looked at Louis “ stay safe Lou, I know you say you broke up but I’ve seen Ethan car more than once outside your house, I don’t know that’s why I thought you are back together”,

Louis was shocked for a second, but he tried to hide it, and he only nodded, and left, 

Louis was in his car looking through the rear mirror and the crowd was still following him, okay.. He needs to know who is this, he slowed down a little and parked at the side of the road, the car had to passed him but he saw the face, it was him, it was Ethan,

 

Louis watched the car parking few meters in front and then Louis took a u turn and he drove as fast as he can,  
In his hhouse he was pacing the room, Niall and Zayn were sitting in front of him,

“ are you sure it was him?” Zany asked,

Louis nodded “ I saw him, I saw the face, he changed his car that’s why I never noticed it, but Harry says he saw him parking outside my house more than once",

Niall nodded “ and what were you doing with Harry again?”,

Louis sighed “ Ella was with him last night, and when Marc brought her back at the middle of the night he told me Harry was also sick, I was worried so I went to see him”,

Niall and Zayn were looking at him, Louis “ he is fine Marc brought him the results and he is fine.. but guys focus here.. tell me what to do.. He is stalking me.. “,

Zany “ we can call the cops",

“ and tell them what.. I think my ex boyfriend is stalking me",

Zayn “ yes.. I know someone, maybe they will put some protection outside the house",

Louis shook his head “ no, no that will scare Ella",

Niall “ you should leave Ella stay with Harry these days",

Louis looked at him shocked, Niall “ you said he tried to attack you, what if he tried again, what if he hurt you and Ella was there",

Zayn “ no one is going to get hurt” then he looked at Louis “ you will be okay, I will not let anything harm you.. And you should talk to the cops",

Louis looking between them both “ guys I think you are just overreacting.. I mean.. He can get angry or shout at me, but he will never hurt me.. I know him",

Niall “ you don’t know him..”,

Louis had to shut up after that considering his friends sayings, okay he was worried but not that much, but what if he really attacked you while Ella was there, what can he do, 

“ I think I should wait.. if anything happened then I will send Ella to Harry..”,

Zayn was getting angry , Louis stopped him before speak “ and talk to the cops, but right now, there is not need for this.. He is stalking me just to know if I am with someone else or not",

Niall “ he sees you with Harry..”,

Zayn “ then we should warn Harry too",

Louis said loudly this time “ stop.. stop.. we are not telling Harry anything, okay.. let just wait and see",

 

And unfortunately, they waited to see.

 

Next week, Ella was okay, Harry was okay, everything was okay, Marc decided to celebrate the healthy Harry and healthy Ella, so Louis and Ella where invited to have dinner with them as a family, Louis drove Ella and he had to go to his office to do the last minute work, 

Zayn was not in the office, it was only Louis, he was in office getting ready to.leave, when his phone went off  
It was Harry,

Louis answered “ yes Harry... I swear I am on my way",

Harry sighed “ no you are not you are still in the office..”,

Louis smiled insisted “ no I am in my car..”,

Harry “ Louis I am literally by your car.. so get down or I will come and get you",

Louis laughed “ okay, okay I am coming down, and what are you doing down my office?”,

Harry “ bringing some eclair”,

Louis froze , then he smiled “ is it for me?”,

Harry “ maybe .. if you get down now",

Louis “ okay, okay, don't keep me waiting now..”,

Harry “ okay I am waiting”,

Then they both hanged up, Louis was collecting some papers and putting them in h the file on the desk, he then felt the door of his office was opened,

“ Harry... I told you..”,

But it wasn’t Harry, it was Ethan, standing there in the middle of his office, 

Louis “ Ethan? What are you doing here",

Louis looked at the door, it was shut behind Ethan,

“ I wanted to see you",

Louis nervously looking at Ethan “ why.. what do you want from me?”,

Ethan shrugged “ how could you ask me this Lou.. I want you.. I own you",

Louis looked shocked when he uttered the last word 

“ Ethan.. you should go", he was scared something felt wrong, 

Ethan tried to control his rage, but he nearly yelled

“ I am not leaving you Louis",

Louis startled, Ethan “ I gave you.. all the fucking time you needed.. but enough is enough, now you will come with me, we will be together..”,

Louis didn’t talk, and he regretted right now that he didn’t talk to Zayn's friend,

Ethan “ I thought he will die.. I thought he will die alone and save me the effort to erase him from the scene",

Now he is talking about Harry, and now he can panic, Harry was few steps away, Harry can't be seen right now,

Ethan “ I should have done something when I had the chance.. now I came back to zero point..”,

Louis “ it’s not about Harry",

Ethan “ of course it’s about Harry, it’s always Harry, even after you divorced him, you were still thinking about him.. And when he got sick.. I mean fuck, he is so lucky he didn’t do any effort and you ran back to him to.give him all the help he needed, but you know what I am ready now.. I will do whatever it takes to erase him",

Louis was shocked, what was he talking about, and then he saw it, a gun at Ethan's waist, under his shirt, he didn’t know how to think , Ethan was really crazy, Ethan was lunatic and right now he wants to ends Harry’s life, and Harry was down stairs, actually he was late and Harry must now be on his way to this exact office, Louis was breathing fast now, he had to do.something but what!!!

Then the door was opened “ what is going on here..”,

Shit , it was Harry,

Both men looked at Harry, and Harry was froze again, looking at Ethan ,

Ethan “ oh my God.. we were talking about luck.. look Louis who.is here",

Harry looked at Louis, and Louis was pale as sheet,

“ Harry ..get out" Louis said,

Harry looked confused at Louis, and he was getting scared right now, 

Ethan looked at Louis in a surprise “ what!! Why? He saved me the time.. that's all I needed right now",

Louis didn’t break the look at Harry , he begged now 

“please just go.. please",

“ Lou..” Harry whispered when he saw the tears in Loius 's eyes,

Ethan shook his head "don't be stupid Louis..”,

Then it happens too fast, Ethan put out the gun while Louis ran towards Harry, and then both Harry and Louis were on the ground after hearing the bang..

 

BANG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God 
> 
> Last chapter next


	17. Chapter 17

This is not a chapter

Tell me guys, I believe some of you like Marc but tell me what would your rather

Harry with Marc

Or

Harry with Louis

 

Still not sure if Louis was alive


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter, I still didn't put The end,

“ wake...up"

“ Lou..pl....Oh..d...L.ve..okay"

“ Lou.. please wake up"

Was it Harry’s voice, yes it was , Harry is begging Louis to wake up, Harry was crying..

Louis finally opened his eyes, lying on the ground and Harry sitting beside him,

“ oh my God.. you are ok baby.. you are okay.. it just a scratch i promise" Harry was talking frantically, and he felt his heart beating in his eyes, in his ears, he was crying, and his fill body was shaking,

Louis gained his awareness now, and he felt a burning sensation at his left upper side of his back, he looked at Harry through his pain, and he saw blood.on Harry’s face, 

He whispered weakly “ your face..”,

Harry shook his head “ don't worry.. I m okay..the help is on the way.. don’t worry, but please stay with me",

Louis remembered what happened “ Ethan?”,

Harry cried harder now “ don’t worry Lou.. He is...I think I killed him..”,

Then Louis noticed a body lying on the ground on it's side, he didn’t see blood, he didn’t care,

He looked again at Harry “ I am sorry ..”,

Harry again shook his head “ no love, no, why did you do that? What were you thinking Lou.. why",

Louis “ he was going to kill you baby..”,

Harry shook his head letting his tears fall, he was holding Louis's hand 

“ you saved my life",

Louis was feeling he is going to fade away 

“ anything.. for you.. hazza”,

Blackness again,

When Louis.opened his eyes , he heard weird voices, maybe that’s why he wake up, he couldn’t recognize what was that, but he knew he was still in his office, he looked beside him, but there was no Harry,

They he heard sounds, gasping, he turned his face slowly and he saw Harry few steps away, on his knee, but he was struggling, Louis couldn’t understand, then he closed his eyes and opened it again, and now he saw Harry’s hand around his neck, he was in tears , still struggling, then Louis saw what froze the blood in his veins,

A rope around Harry’s neck, Ethan was behind Harry, strangling him, Harry was trying and fighting, he was gasping, and now Louis became alert,

He tried to talk but he couldn’t, he watched Harry’s face and he felt that Harry was getting weaker, he wasn’t trying anymore, wasn’t fighting,

Louis was panicking now, he now understood what was going on, Ethan was killing Harry, killing him slowly,

Louis doesn’t know how he got that strength, but he sat on the ground, he whispered

“ let him go..” but no one heard him, he didn’t hear himself,

Then Louis stood very shockingly, very weakly, He tried to move but the pain was too much, then he looked down him in defeat, Harry is actually dying and he is dying In front of Louis, he stretched his hand to reach Harry, but nothing, Harry locked eyes with him, tears   
Were all over his face, but he stopped gasping he stopped everything, then Louis saw the gun down his feat, he without thinking bent and grabbed it, and he looked again at Harry, Harry was unconscious now, or was he dead Louis didn’t think, he just levelled the gun towards Ethan's head, and he shot.

Ethan was now on the ground, Harry was on the ground, Louis tried to stand again, but he couldn’t he wanted to go to Harry, then He crawled on his four, but when he looked at Harry the world span around him, he couldn’t focus but he can’t lose his conscious now, he wanted to get to Harry, Harry,

But he collapsed, and just before he close his eyes, he heard a voice calling him, he heard Zayn calling him,

 

When Louis opened his eyes the next time, he heard different voices this times, 

Peep.... Peep...Peep,

Everything was white around him, but he felt a hand was holding his hand, when he looked beside him, he saw him sitting beside him, resting his head on his bed, those lovely brown curls he used to play with since he was sixteen, that touch he nearly lost two years ago,  
Harry,

Louis closed his eyes again, he remembered something, Harry gasping in front of him, he opened his eyes again snatching his hand from Harry's, covering his eyes trying to erase that memory,

“ Louis!”,

It was his voice, Harry was calling him, but Louis was crying, he can’t stop his mind from bringing that memory again, Harry’s struggles, Harry’s voice, Harry’s eyes, and Harry’s last look at Louis, Harry closing his eyes, 

Harry lying flat on the ground,

“ it's okay, it’s okay.. you are okay" Harry was saying, and Louis was still crying, 

Finally he lift his eyes, and he looked at Harry who was now sitting in front of him on the bed, looking at him eyes full of dread,

Louis looked at Harry’s face, at Harry’s eyes, then he looked at Harry’s neck,

Purple bruises were around him neck , the top,  
Louis gasped , that was true, he wasn’t having a bad dream, 

“ Lou, please tell me, are you In pain?”,

Louis looked at Harry’s eyes again , and he whispered 

“ you died",

Harry melted at that, he shook his head 

“ no",

“ I saw you",

“ you saved me",

Louis cried now, putting his fingers on Harry’s neck 

“ there was a rope..”,

Harry shook his head again “ I am okay",

Louis now was crying hysterically

“ please don’t hurt him, please “,

Harry didn’t know what to do, Louis was panicking again “ I am okay.. Lou I am okay , calm down baby please, don't do this again “,

But Louis wasn’t calming down , his heart beat went crazy, nd the heart monitor started to peep loudly, Harry was freaking out, and then the door was opened and Liam rushed towards them, 

Liam putting his hand on Louis, asking Harry 

“ what happened?”,

Harry was now panicking too “ I... I”,

“ please don’t hurt him please” Louis was whispering hysterically, trying to catch his breath,

Liam " God.not again",

Both Liam and Harry were watching Louis, then the nurses entered , and Liam gave them the instructions,   
Harry was watching Louis, he didn’t realize he was crying, Louis was breaking down, he wasn’t aware that Harry was there alive, Louis who risked his life to save Harry, and he saved him again when he shot Ethan .  
And no he didn’t die, actually Louis was very bad at shooting, the bullet just scratched his skin, but Tobias enough to knock him down, 

Harry couldn’t take it anymore, he left the room, still crying or now maybe sobbing, he almost ran outside the room, and he sat on the chair next to the room,  
Crying, 

It hurt to see Louis suffer this way, 

Then he felt a hand on his thigh, he looked at the owner, and it was Marc,

“ what happened?”,

Harry wiped his tears away “ I don’t know.. He is... He is still doing the same, he still can’t believe I am alive",

Marc nodded “ give it time Harry, he has been out for three days, and the last memory he can remember is seeing you unconscious”,

Harry nodded and then he whispered

“ I am sorry",

Marc “ what for?”,

Harry “ I was... lately spending all the time here with Lou”,

Marc frowned joking “ are you Kidding me, I am having fun with Ella”,

Harry smiled and then looked at him “ thank you.. I couldn’t do this without you",

Marc nodded but his smile faded a little “ how are you feeling Harry, I know those past days wasn’t easy for you too”,

Harry pressed his mouth shut, Marc “ talk to me.. it’s okay",

Harry took a deep breath “ I don’t know, I ... I am scared.. I mean when I saw his blood all over me.. I was just .. Then I shot Ethan when he attacked me.. I shot him Marc.. I thought I killed him",

Marc held his hand to control his nervousness,  
Harry put his hand on his neck and be said nothing, He remembered how fears he was feeling, he was this close from dying, he actually believed that eh was dying,

Marc just hugged him, and Harry cried, Marc stayed by his side . 

Harry then looked at Marc, he realized he just talked about Louis to Marc, Louis who was his ex husband, his first love, Marc looked at him, and then he nodded

“ it’s okay, we will talk later about that",

Harry sighed “ Marc I..”,

Marc nodded again “ we will talk later, let's focus now on you two to get better”,

Harry was still staring at Marc, Marc just smiled “ it will be okay”,

 

Harry nodded trying to believe that it will be okay, Harry felt trapped there between two loves, ,

His old one who did really hurt him badly before but he saved his life risking his own life, 

And the other one who has been nothing but supporting him and staying by his side during his worst time, 

Harry now was trapped and he wasn’t okay, he just survived a me at death experiment, and he was worry sick about Louis,

All he knows now, that he has to choose, between Marc and Louis,

Marc,

And 

Louis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,   
> You all want Harry and Louis,
> 
> We all love Marc,
> 
> Tell me if I should add tags


	19. Chapter 19

He can’t breath, the rope was too tight, and right now he was feeling so weak, he looked at where Louis was laying, and he cried, he cried for Ella, she will lose her both father at one night..

He opened his eyes,

He looked around him, okay Harry calm that heart down, you are safe, you are okay, he looked beside him, Marc was sleeping beside him, 

Harry sighed , he keeps having those nightmares ever since that attack two weeks ago, he can’t stop them, he can’t tell anyone about them, but that really didn’t matter, he was okay, Louis was finally okay, actually he was finally taking Ella to see her father next morning, Louis was okay enough to meet Ella,

Harry left his bed, and he walked to Ella's room, his heart still wrenching when he thinks of how she would turned to be, a poor orphan, every time he thinks of this, he just wants to keep her close to her heart, and hug her tight,

He entered her room, she was sleeping there hugging her teddy bear, she missed her papa, Harry knows that, and he felt so weak that he couldn’t tell her what happened to Louis , he won’t, she doesn’t have to live through this , through worries of losing one of her parent again and again and again.

Harry slept by her side, he hugged her , kissed her hair, and he closed his eyes, praying to have a non nightmares sleep, where he may dream of the happy family they used to be, where that dinner happened, and no one was shot, no one was hurt.

When he opened his eyes next time, he felt a soft kiss on his nose, Ella,

He smiled looking at her,  
“ good morning sunshine”,

She smiled too “ good morning daddy",

“ slept well?”,

She nodded “ very, I am actually so excited to finally see papa since his accident",

Harry kissed her hand “ I am sure papa is very excited too",

Then he smelled a good smell “ can you smell this?”,

She smelled and then she nodded “ it’s pancakes..”,

Harry smiling widely nodding “ it’s pancakes”,

She then looked at Harry “ daddy... When Papa is home again, will you stay with us..”,

Harry looked at her didn’t talk, she said “ I mean I know you have Marc now, I love Marc very much.. but I hope that we might the whole of us come and live together”,

Harry smiled “ Ella.. you know this is impossible”,

Ella nodded “ but daddy... papa loves you so much, I am sure he will try to get back to you",

Harry sighed, it was the third time she says the same thing “ Ella, we talked about it”,

Ella nodded and then she didn’t say anything else,

Harry “ you know I will always be there..”,

She looked at him and touched her necklace, Harry nodded at her 

“ that’s right, always and forever”,

She nodded “ I just hope that one day.. you two can forget what wrong happened between you, and like be a happy family again",

It hurt Harry so much,/seeing Ella's eyes sad like this, she then left the door and headed to the bathroom, leaving Harry again to his thoughts,

In the kitchen Harry entered and Marc was just finishing the table, 

Marc noticed Harry, he smiled at him “ where is Ella?” ,

Harry smiled “ she is coming, she is so excited to see her papa",

Marc nodded “ yes I know.. She told me last night",

Harry sat on the table , and he didn’t say a word, Marc sat beside him “ everything is okay?”,

Harry looked at him “ how come you are that perfect Marc.. you are like every good thing like could happen to me",

Marc nodded, but he didn’t say a word,

Harry held his hand “ I can’t thank you enough ever since you saw me when I was that sick, even I wasn’t your case but you insisted to follow it, you helped me through hell, and when I came home, you didn’t leave my side, even..”,

Marc looked at Harry “ Harry.. I said we will talk later about this.. now can we please enjoy our breakfast before you go to the hospital, and don’t forget we need to do the regular check up",

Harry just nodded, and damn Marc was really something else.

 

At the hospital, Zayn was at Louis's room, he was sitting in front of him, looking at Louis, 

“ he is out of hospital, but he is arrested, we pressed charges against him, he shot you, he almost killed Harry.. and Louis what is wrong?”,

Louis was looking at his lap crossing his arms, he was off,

“ I am an idiot",

Zayn scolded “ of course you are, what do you think while taking a bullet this way, you could die",

Louis looked at Zayn “ and let Harry die.. are you crazy",

Zany didn’t talk, he was angry that Louis took the bullet for Harry, but it was Harry too, if he was shot, he would be certainly dead,

“ it’s all my fault”,

Zayn rolled his eyes leaving the bed “God please not again”,

Louis “ again, and again and again”,

“ and then what..”,

Louis almost yelled “ he almost died Zayn",

He remembered the last eye contact they did together before Harry blacked out that day,

Louis sighed “ he almost died",

“ but he isn't and he is alive and okay, and healthy, please Louis stop thinking that way .. what is the use?”,

Louis didn’t talk, then the door was opened, and before Louis could see who is it, he heard 

“ papaaaaaa” 

Ella ran and nearly jumped on her father, he ignored the shooting pain in his shoulder, and he hugged Ella tightly, 

She whispered “ I missed you papa, I missed you so much",

Louis was hugging her, and he couldn’t speak from the lump that formed in his throat, he missed his daughter touch, he missed her more than he can even imagined,

She then looked at him and kissed him in his cheek 

“ are you okay now papa, daddy says you are coming home next week",

Louis nodded, and he looked at Harry who was watching them smiling, but once they locked eyes , his smile faded, Harry felt there was something wrong with Louis,

He looked at Zayn, but Zayn avoided looking at Harry,

“ look papa, I draw you this..”,

She gave him a drawing she made, like a party , balloons, a sign says get well soon, and then four person, three men and a girl,

Louis could recognize the three men , but Ella helped 

“ this is me, and you, daddy and Marc",

Louis smiled ,/she draw Marc , 

“ that is so beautiful baby, I loved it",

She smiled widely watching her work,,

Harry “ Ella, can you go with uncle Zany, he will get you some ice cream”,

Harry was looking at Louis, Louis eyes were full of tears

“ come on Ella, let’s go" Ella looked at Zayn excitedly, and she jumped and held his hand and together they left the room,

Harry moved closer and then he asked

“ what is the matter?”,

Louis dried his tears , still looking at the drawing

“ she likes Marc, isn’t she",

Harry nodded “ he loves her”,

Louis nodded,

“ Louis what is going on?”,

Louis “ he is a good man Harry",

Harry didn’t answer , he just stared at Louis, but heart was beating fast,

Louis looked at Harry “ what are you doing here Harry",

Harry was shocked, he then shook his head “ no, don’t do this again Louis",

Louis “ what",

“ don’t hurt me again, not again”, almost whispering because he just can't live through this again,

“ hurt you?? Harry I will never hurt you, I would die but not see you get hurt again",

Harry almost in tears “ then what are you doIng?”,

“ protecting you “,

Harry was getting angry “ from what?”,

Louis yelled “ from me..”,

Harry startled but didn’t answer, Louis “ look what I have done for you?”,

Harry “ oh God.. you mean saving me, you saved my life",

Louis yelled “ your life wasn’t supposed to be in dangerous from the start Harry, look what I have done, look what my choices had done to you , God I am so stupid, how could I be that stupid",

Harry whispered “ Louis please stop",

Louis was crying now ,

Harry “ you saved my life, you took the bullet..”,

Louis snapped interrupted him “ that didn’t stop him did he?” then he looked at Harry’s neck, light marks now remains, Harry noticed Louis's eyes on his neck,

“ why are you doing that Lou? We are fine",

“ are we?”, still avoiding looking at Harry,

Harry nodded “ yes we are, I am alive , you are alive”,

Louis “ he almost killed you",

“ I am okay",

Louis wiped away his tears “ how is that okay? This is my fault”,

“ it’s not",

Louis yelled again “ stop being nice Harry, This whole shit is my life, if I didn’t met him nothing would happen",

“ you didn’t know" still trying,

“ that doesn’t matter, what matters is that I am the reason for this, I am the reason that our lives took that turn, that was my fault Harry that we are divorced, that was my fault that he convinced all of us that you have cheated, that you suffered all alone while you've fighting cancer, God ! you've been fighting cancer while I was fucking the guy who literally destroyed me, US , our family, he almost killed you Harry, I SAW HIM KILLING YOU",

Harry was crying too “ he was in love with you",

“ God stop defending him",

“ I am not defending him, I am just telling you, you didn’t know Louis he was a bad man, but he loved you, he cared about you, he was protecting you from others",

“ he wanted to kill you.. is this what you call protection?”,

“ no , but this is love, love makes us do stupid things.. things we would never do if we think twice, we could be coward and step back watching our love slip away..not fighting ”,

Louis whispered “ you are not a coward",

“ or.. being stupid enough and take the bullet to save our love..”,

Louis closed his eyes,

“ or being crazy and try to remove any threat.. “,

Louis looked at Harry “ I don’t deserve you Harry, I can’t look at your eyes without seeing him strangling you",

Harry stopped talking at that, he also remembered that moment, he looked down instead trying to remove the memory,

“ I love you Harry, God I love you so much, and I truly regret every minute I spent away from you.. but I don’t know how to ask you to forgive me.. “ he chuckled sarcastically “ I mean I don’t even know what to forgive me for.. for cheating on you.. or for divorcing you.. or for hurting you over and over .. oh God or for get you almost killed",

Harry now looked at Louis “ you saved my life.. you did saved my life..”,

Louis tears on his cheek “ that wasn’t enough Harry",

Harry again didn’t talk, then finally he looked at Louis

“ what do you want me to do Louis.. you want me to get back to stay with Marc and leave you behind”,

Louis's heart bested fast at that, he couldn’t talk, he just looked at his chest trying to control himself,

Harry nodded, then he slowly left the room without uttering any other word.

When Ella entered again to Louis, Harry wasn’t with her, and she said he had to leave to do some tests, 

When Harry entered his flat , it was so quiet, he called for Marc but no one answered, then he headed to the kitchen, empty, to the living, also empty,

When he entered the bedroom, he froze, 

There was a bag in front of the bed, and then he saw Marc wearing his jacket,

“ what is going on..”,

Marc looked at him “ thanks God you are here.. I have to come back to Germany”,

Harry couldn’t breathe “ what?”,

Marc “ I am so sorry Harry, but my daughter needs me",

Harry nodded, ok he knew he has a daughter but she was living with her mother,

Harry “ is.. is she okay?”,

Marc “ her mom is sick and has admitted to.hospital this morning",

And that was it, 

Harry didn’t talk, he just looked at Marc,

When Marc noticed how silent he was, he looked back, and then he left everything and walked to Harry he stood right in front,

“ can we talk now?”,

Harry slightly nodded, Marc “ my plan is at night",

Harry didn’t talk, Marc “ Harry.. don’t do this..”,

Harry closed his eyes an then he looked down, Marc said again “ I am not ending anything, whatever you want I will do it”,

Harry sighed “ it’s just unfair",

He took a few steps and sat on the bed “ I want you with me, and I can’t ask you that, I mean I have a daughter and I will do anything for her.. “,

Marc nodded then smiled “ yes we are parents, sons always come first",

Harry nodded “ yeah.. they do, but it’s hurt, why do we sacrifice , why fate put us in these places, where we have to chose",

Marc walked and sat by him “ you mean choosing our sons or our partners?”,

Harry looked at him, Marc “ I know you still love him..”,

Harry was going to talk, Marc “ which is totally okay, I can understand this, sometimes we fall in love and we can’t stop ourselves, even if the second half kept hurting us, or stopped caring, we will just want to see them happy, and make ourselves ready, whenever they need us we will jump to help, to rescue..”,

Harry was in tears now “ I thought I got over him, I mean I love you",

Marc nodded “ I know.you do, I believe you I know you love me, but you will always watch him, waiting for him to give the chance to get back.together”,

Harry whispered “ no",

Marc nodded “ yes, you forgave him Harry, after everything, the cheating, choosing Ethan over you every time..”,

“ I left him",

Marc shook his head “ for treatment, you didn’t want them to see hour suffer because you were still caring about both of them, and when we met, you wanted someone to replace him, to.convince yourself you got over him",

Harry looked down now, 

Marc “ I am not saying you used me, I mean you were honest from day one, you spent the first two weeks just talking about him and Ella Harry, and I knew you were still in love with him, but I don’t know what happened or how did I fall for you.. even if I know all Of this... even when I was sure the day we come back here all will happen to our relation”,

Harry looked at him “ but I love you..”,

Marc nodded “ I didn’t say you don’t, and I love you too, but If we go on in this, we will suffer eventually, and I don’t think if I loved you more , I will be able to see you with him.. “,

Harry was confused,

Marc “ come on, I am you still feel his love for you.. He loves you more than anyone in this whole world”,

Harry looked down, Marc “ Harry he did a terrible mistake, but .. He now knows it, I mean he risked his life for you",

Harry nodded, Marc “ and to be honest , if you were back together you will make your daughter the happiest, you will compensate her all the pain she lived through the last two years, if you come back together, I will know you are okay",

Harry now cried, he knew that, he knew Ella wanted this, 

Marc put his hand on Harry’s thigh “ will you be okay?”,

Harry didn’t talk, Marc “ we will still be friends though, I love Ella and I can’t let this stop my love for her",

Harry smiled,

Marc hugged Harry tightly “ you are a brave man Harry, I respect that in you, you don’t want to hurt people, and you always choose to hurt yourself instead, people like you don’t exist anymore”,

Harry hugged him tightly crying on his shoulder “ they do, you are one of them",

Marc smiled, he won’t hide it, he was crying himself too, he hated to leave Harry this way, he hated leaving Harry from the start, but like he said, there is a love that will never ends no matter what, and that how Harry loved Louis, and how Louis loved Harry,

Maybe Louis hurt Harry before, chose Ethan on him time after time, but he has changed for sure, he has changed forever, when he saw Harry with another man, he didn’t act crazy like he was supposed to act, no he didn’t want to ruin Harry’s life again, he let his love live happily, and he prayed that maybe one day , they will be Together again,

When he saw the gun was towards Harry’s face, he didn’t think, all he wanted is to keep Harry safe, to do his forever part, and keep Harry safe, he didn’t think if he will get hurt, if he might die, all that matters was Harry, and how could Harry let him alone after that?,  
how could Harry not love him after that?,  
Louis risked his life for Harry, Louis killed ( almost killed) for Harry, and now Louis was afraid that Harry might get hurt again,

Okay Harry knows he loves LOuis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it for Marc?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for the last chapter guys..
> 
> Well here it is, 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read it, left a comment, gave me an opinion or an idea, left me kudos,  
> You are the best and I am so happy that you were ralating this way,  
> Thank you for sticking till the end, and I hope you love the last chapter,
> 
> Sorry if I made you cry, but I just write what I think might happen in the real life,
> 
> Thank you and all the love,
> 
> Thanks to Carmen, yui7sakuranie, Kelly,larrystylinson_28,opie_black,ladysquecky13,Might_As_Well,Feluipastyles, Gladi, Ash 186, beautifulstorm, I❤harrystyles, Ilovefanfiction12
> 
> Thank you all for your continues support, your comments always make me happy, so thanks.again
> 
> English is not my first language

A week later, 

Louis was now out of hospital, Harry didn’t stop visiting him daily , but they didn’t talk, they didn’t communicate, only Harry was sitting in the room while Ella was talking and playing with her father, 

Louis avoided talking to Harry, and that hurt Harry so much, he didn’t tell him that Marc had left, he didn’t want to try again, he was afraid that Louis will let him down one more time, he let the days show him how things will happen,

Harry cooked for Louis. And he cleaned him the house, Ella of course helped, and when they finished the door bell rang, Ella jumped in excitement, and rushed to open the door,

Louis entered with Niall , Louis hugged Ella closely and he saw Harry sitting there, they smiled to each other but said nothing ,

“ Papa, we cleaned the house for you. And we cooked too",,

Louis kissed her hair “ thank you baby, but I didn’t want to exhausted you or your daddy”,

She smiled “ are you silly papa, anything for you",

He then looked at Harry, Harry smiled at Louis,  
Ella “ come on let’s eat",

They moved all, including Naill to the dinning table, and they all shared the meal, Harry and Louis barely talking, Naill noticed and he didn’t stop talking with Ella,

After eating, Harry had to leave so as Niall, Louis was still exhausted anyway and he wanted some sleep,  
He wanted to ask Harry to stay, he seemed off , and he didn’t know what was the wrong, he made sure he was physically okay, he asked him about his blood test results, and Harry reassured him,

Ella insisted to sleep by her father that night and Louis let her, he missed her and he wanted to prove that everything was okay again,

Louis wake up before Ella, he suddenly opened his eyes, was it a bad dream? He actually can’t remember, thanks God,

He looked beside him and Ella was sleeping, she was hugging he teedy bear, and she seemed relaxed, he missed his girl so much, 

He was in the kitchen he tried to make some breakfast, but he felt he was still weak, then he looked at the kitchen table and he saw two jars full of cookies, Harry’s cookies, and there was a note says 

“ muffin in the fridge",

Louis smiled at that, that was a thing Harry used to do when Louis had to spend the morning alone with Ella, he would made them breakfast and leave it for them in fridge or in the oven, Harry always took care of the small details, well that was long time now,

Ella entered the kitchen still sleepy 

“ you are awake papa",

Louis nodded “ yes I am, did you sleep well?”,

She nodded “ I did, and I had a happy dream, I dream the same dream a lot lately”,

Louis “ what is it tell me”,

She sat in front of him and then she smiled “ I dream that the three of us were in Disneyland, and again me and daddy were running and taking some photos”,

Louis smiled at that “ it’s a lovely dream Ella”,

Ella nodded “ yes it is, can we do it again?”,

Louis nodded “ of course we can, when daddy is totally okay I will talk with him and we can go",

She nodded smiling , the. He poured her some milk and put out two cookies and put them in front of her

“ Ella .. is daddy okay?” he had to ask because he doesn’t know who else to ask,

Ella eating “ yes, he told me his results were good.",

Louis nodded and kept silent, “ but he is sad though” ,  
Ella said,

Yes,

“ why?” Louis asked ,

Ella shrugged “ he is like that ever since Marc",

Louis didn’t understand, Ella “ they broke up, and he was sad",

Wait , what!!,

“ your father broke up with Marc”,

She nodded “ last week, daddy was so sad, and he wasn’t talking much, but daddy told me that they were still friends “ ,

Why didn’t Harry said a word,

Ella “ Papa, can you now back together, did you forgive him",

Louis looked at Ella and he didn’t talk, then “ you want us to be back together?”,

Ella smiling “ oh my God, that will be the best thing ever, oh God yes papa please",

He laughed at her excitement “ but I don’t know if daddy will want that, I mean I hurt daddy very much",

Ella “ daddy loves you..”,

“ we don’t know that",

“ I know that.. I know he does... like very much",

Then she left her seat “ please, please, please, get back together”,

Louis “ I will try .. but I don’t promise anything, it’s now in your daddy’s hand",

She smiled and then she hugged him tightly, and then she kissed him on cheek 

“ yes.. yes do this",

He nodded “ now.. let’s go , we don’t want you to be late for school",

 

At the bakery , Harry was at the kitchen, decorating his famous cupcakes, people comes from everywhere to buys his cupcakes, they were some how different and delicious, and who ever tried to copy him it always Harry’s were the best,

“ I miss your cupcake",

Harry lifted his eyes up and there was Louis standing there at the entrance, Harry smiled wide at him, then he caught a specific one coated with berries and he extended his hand to Louis,

“ here.. your favourite”,

Louis walked towards him and took one, and he took a big bite, and damn he wanted to cry, he still remember the first time Harry actually baked, the first time he tasted that flavour, 

“ amazing.. as always..God I missed them",

Harry smiled but he continued finishing his work, drawing flowers with the whipped cream,

“ how is Ella this morning?”,

Louis was watching Harry “ happy",

Harry looked at him , the answer was melting his heart, he nodded and continued

“ that what we always want",

Then he looked again at Louis “ how are you now?”,

Louis finished his cupcake “ better, nothing painkillers can’t handle, I will be okay",

Harry nodded working “ that’s good",

Louis still watching “ complaining a gun shot with what were you suffering is actually sounds stupid.. it's nothing”,

Harry looking at him “ you were shot, you were at surgery.. it is something”,,

Louis sighed “ okay, okay, but it’s not like what you suffered though”,

Harry “ well it’s over now, we are both recovered and we are both healthy men",

Louis nodded “ and you stayed..”,

Harry was confused, Louis “ you always stay, when I had my accident, when I was shot",

Louis's heart was beating fast,

Harry looked down at his cupcakes, trying to avoid looking,

“ you never let me down Harry, ever",

Harry smiled “ guess I am a good man”,

Louis nodded “ the best man I’ve ever met... but look what I’ve done.. I let you.. I let you down and I let you suffer again",

Harry took a deep breath “ stop",

Louis shook his head “ no I won't, I can’t, I have to remind myself over and over again",

“ why?”,

“ I can’t forgive myself”,

Harry shook his head in disbelief, he put his whipped cream dispenser down, 

“ you are right..”,

Then he looked at Louis “ I was alone suffering, and I needed you Louis I needed you so bad",

He then sighed shaking, “ when I knew about it.. you were the first one who came up on my mind.. I needed to cry on your shoulder and I needed you to calm me down as you always used to.do..”,

Louis looked down now, he was shocked, but he needed this, he needed to hear Harry,

“ and that first session.. oh my God.. I was shaking as a leaf and I was thinking badly of calling you.. I needed your touch that day.. very bad.. because I was getting sick a lot and you know how much I hate being sick..you always knew what to do to comfort me",

Harry wiped his tears hastily before it fell on his cheeks  
“ sometimes I would wake up and found myself drowning in my vomit, or blood, sometimes I was too weak to even left my head to avoid the bad smell, I found myself passing out on my bathroom floor",

Louis was now crying,

“ and it was awful, and I needed to call you, but I had to remind myself it was over, I am not Harry Tomlinson anymore, I am HARRY styles”,

Harry then looked at Louis “ okay Louis.. last year was shit for me.. And I hated every single day in it when I am weak missing you, or seeing you with Ethan..I hated Ethan .. I hated him even before I knew he was the reason for this",

Louis finally whispered “ I am sorry.. I am so sorry” he looked at Harry “ I could spend the whole life apologizing for you and yet I can understand if you turned it down.. I can’t forgive myself Harry",

Harry looked at him eyes full of tears “ I did, I forgave you.. the minute I saw you in your blood I forgot and I forgave.. because I realized that I am truly love you Louis... you are the most important one to me",

He looked down now “ you were my everything, we have a history together, you always supported me, took my hand and guided me, helped me through shit, so I can forgave you, because Louis you had a major stock inside of me.. I know you since forever.. “,

Louis cried now “ how can you forgive cheating Harry",

Harry cried and walked closer to him “ I don’t know, but I do",

“ I chose him over you, I believed him and not you",

Harry nodding and nodding “ I know.. but still",

Louis looked at Harry, and green met blue, both were crying ,

Louis “ you had Marc..”,

Harry shook his head “ it wasn’t working... we couldn’t do this",

Louis “ I want you back",

Harry stared at him, he then smiled “ I want you too, but I don’t know how to trust you again",

Louis “ give me a chance",

“ you have to help me, because if you broke my heart again.. I don’t know if I can make it",

Louis.shook.his head “ never baby, I will never",

Then he hugged him tightly, and Louis wrapped his hand around him, and they both can’t believe that moment, it was what they wanted for so long, they meant to be together, they were more than lovers, they were meant to be,

Two days passed after this conversation, Louis and Ella nearly didn’t leave Harry’s side, it was night when Harry had to drive Ella home to Louis, Louis had to leave them to do some work in his office,

Or was he,

When Harry entered the door entrance , something felt weird, flowers were everywhere, covering the walls and the floor, white and red, the door was opened, and it was the same,

Flowers everywhere, Harry was still hand in hand with Ella, he looked at her and she was watching him giggling,

He smiled still surprised, raising a brow “ what are you on?”,

She shrugged, then she looked at the terrace, and said 

"we should go there",

Harry nodded and followed her, and the garden was beautiful, flowers, in the form of a heart at the middle of it, flowers everywhere, only red, soft light lightening the place, moon light was enough, 

Then he heard music,

“ Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Or would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul tonight?  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Oh hold me in your arms tonight  
I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away “

 

It was there song when they were kids, when they first met, fourteen and sixteen, Louis uses to wind it a lot to Harry, Harry loved his voice in it,

He was crying now because of the memories, then Ella grabbed his hand and made him stand at the middle of the heart,

“ Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight”

 

He heard Lpuos's voice singing, but Harry closed his eyes , his heart beating fast, and he was breathless,

Then he felt his touch on his shoulder, Harry opened his eyes , and eyes met, the song was still going on, and Louis wiped Harry’s tears,

Harry giggled “ do you still remember”,

Louis smiling at him “ I’ve never forgot",

Then he bent on his knee, and okay Harry now was shaking looking at Louis eyes wide opened, it’s not like he didn’t expect it, but he didn’t expect it this soon,  
Ella was watching them smiling , and Harry looked at her and then he knew , it was the right thing, seeing their daughter happy is all that matters, he want her to be happy, and want Louis happy, he was happy , 

 

Louis put out the ring, and he looked at Harry “ I can’t wait, not another day without you in my arms, I want to take care of you, I want us to be a family again, and I promise , I will never ever ever hurt you or cause you any pain, I will always protect you, and it will always be you, I will always chose you over anything, I will choose you over me",

And he already did,

Harry was crying mess now,

“Harry Edward Styles.. Will you please wear this and come back home, and let's forget those last two years",

Harry smiled and then he nodded, Louis jumped on his leg, and he put the ring in Harry’s finger, Ella jumped inside the heart and hugged both her fathers, then Louis looked at her and he winked

She screamed “ we did it papa",

He laughed to “ yes we did",

Harry sighed laughing too looking at his family “ oh God"

Then Louis looked at him “ I love you”,

Harry nodded “ I love you too",

Louis cupped his face and they kissed, a long, soft , warm kiss, and when they let go, they hugged and the two of them danced slowly, Harry rested his head on Louis's shoulder, and finally he felt home, he was finally back home, and now he can forget all the pain he lived recently, all the downs, all the hurt, he was home in Louis's arm, those arms that always protected him and guided him safe, and what happened the last two years was a mistake, it will never happen again, he won’t let this happen again,

Louis buried his fingers in Harry’s Hair, his Harry , he finally won him back, he finally was with him, finally Harry was back to where he should be, Louis promised himself he won’t ever let Harry slip again, he won’t lose him again, he won’t watch him suffer again,  
This family will stick together through everything, they can survive, they will survive, they will take care of each other, watch each other, and most importantly love each other,

 

Because true love never dies,

 

Six months later,

Harry opened his eyes on his bed, and he saw Louis sitting beside him, looking at him,

Harry smiled and he buried his face in his pillow “ stop doing that",

Louis just smiled “ slept well?”,

Harry nodded, Louis looked beside him at the nightstand, Harry noticed him “ I didn’t take them, I stopped taking them",

Louis frowned “ but they help you sleep",

Harry smiled again “ but I guess I am better, I don’t need them anymore, my therapist said that",

Louis nodded ,and then he sighed “ I am glad baby , I hope those nightmares stop visiting you"-

Harry nodded “ they will, eventually I know they will",

Louis nodded “ okay.. I will wake Ella up, and you should too, we don’t want to be late, you know Liam",

Harry nodded “ okay.. I still can’t believe he will do this..”,

Louis smiled “ he is jealous, we are all married around him, so ..”,

Harry laughed “ Niall is still free",,

Louis “ if he waited for Naill, then he will never get married.. And Cheryl is a great woman, I am happy for him",

Harry nodded “ yes she is.. okay.. I will call Marc tell him my results ,and then get ready",

Louis leaving the bed “ but you are okay right?”,

Harry nodded “ I am fine Lou.. it just the regular check ups",

Louis “ okay , okay”,

 

Then he smiled “ tell him we say hi..And let him call me",

Harry “ will do",

Then he held his iPhone, and connected Marc on Skype 

“ hello there" Marx’s face appeared,

“ hello Marc how are you today?”,

“ I am okay.. you",

“ I am great, we miss you here you and Sarah both, Ella keeps asking me about her", then he brought his laptop, and opened it, 

Marc smiled “ well tell her we are coming next week..”,

Harry surprised “ are you Kidding?”,

Marc shook his head “ no, we will, Tom and I have some free days so.. we will come have some fun",

Harry “ that’s amazing I can’t wait, Ella is gonna be way happy, and how is Tom anyway?”,

“ he says Hi.. And Louis",

“ he wants you to call him, you know every time I gave you my results he has to make sure I am not hiding anything” he was sending the mail to Marc,

Marc smiled “ yeah.. He worries a lot.. but don’t worry I am sure everything is fine..”,

Harry nodded “ okay I sent the report.. tell me how is it.. I have to go, Liam's wedding is today",

Marc nodded “ okay, okay.. go. I’ll call you",

 

In the wedding, Louis was talking to Zayn and Gigi, while Harry was dancing with Ella at the ballroom, Zayn looked at Louis 

“ can we talk about something?” he looked serious,

Louis frowned “ what happened?”,

Zany “ it’s Ethan.. his trial was two days ago",

Louis sighed “ I know..”,

Zayn “ he was sentenced a life time",

Louis nodded but he didn’t speak, he just looked at Harry, who was dancing happily with his daughter,  
Then Harry's phone rang, when Louis looked at the ID, it was Marc,

He picked up “ hello Marc..”,

“ hello..Louis?”,

Louis “ the one and only",

Marc laughed , and Louis relaxed ,

“ well I am calling to inform Harry about his results”  
Louis nodded looked again at Harry “ he is busy dancing right now “,

Marc laughed “ okay, I will tell you then",

Now his heart was beating fast,

“ the results are all okay, he is fine and he is perfect Louis..”,

Louis couldn’t talk, there was a lump forming in his throat, it gets him every time he had the same phone call, he was watching Harry laughing, 

“ Lou?”,

“ yes, yes Marc I am here, thank you",

Marc “ relax Lou a little, you have a fighter there.. don't worry about him",

Now his tears were forming in his eyes “ yes I know Marc.. thank you again",

“ ok I have to go now, say hi to him",

And they both hanged up, Louis looked down, and he tried to gain himself back to normal, he looked beside him and no one was on the table, they all were dancing, when he looked in front again there was a hand , Harry’s hand, an invite to dance,

Louis smiled and took his hand and they walked to the dance,

They swing and danced softly , perfect by Ed sheeran was on,

Louis looked at Harry’s eyes, those eyes he fell in love with ten years ago, and he looked beside him where Ella was also dancing with Niall now , who winked to them saying “ I finally found my girl",

Louis smiled and then he looked at Zayn and Gigi, Zayn was looking worriedly towards him, he felt there was something wrong, but Louis slightly shook his head, Zayn smiled at him then he wrapped his arms around gigi,

He looked at the groom , dancing happily with his bride, and it felt amazing,

Everything was perfect, everyone was happy, okay they still fight and disagree, they still struggle with their duties towards their jobs , their daughter, and towards each other, 

But they now understood, they are parents, they are partners, and they are also human, 

Louis looked again at Harry and whispered 

“ I love you",

Harry only smiled and buried his face in Louis's neck whispering

“ I love you more".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the end, and I hope you enjoyed the whole story,


	21. Chapter 21

A sequel ???


End file.
